The Third Woman
by Crash Hale
Summary: Edward and his daughter Ivy move to New York City when he is offered a job there. He can't find a nanny he is comfortable with caring for his child, and Ivy is set on Bella; a young woman he falls for at first sight. AH. Rated M.
1. The Monster in the Story

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight or anything else you recognize.  
__**Banners **__**and pictures**__ for this fic are under 'Links' in my profile.  
Special thanks goes out to my beta, obsessedmom. Thank you for agreeing to edit yet another of my stories. You're all kinds of awesome!_

_**Author's Note: **__Here we are guys, my next story. It's going to be two parts; Part One: Edward POV and Part Two: Bella POV. Ten chapters each to total twenty all together. I'm also doing outtakes. Put me on author alert if you're interest because shortly after I post this, I will post the first outtake._

_**Warning. This story contains MA content. Definitely not suitable for people under the age of eighteen. I will post warnings before lemons also, incase you do not want to read that.**_

_

* * *

_

**The Third Woman  
-- ++ --**

**Part One**  
Edward POV

**Chapter One**  
The Monster in the Story

I had been lying in bed for hours. I wasn't even sure how long for, or if I even got any sleep. I never really slept much. It wasn't a problem, I could easily run on no sleep. I was quite used to it actually.

I turned the alarm off my cell phone before it had a chance to even go off and pushed the covers from my body. I grabbed a t-shirt from the top drawer and put it on. I slept in my pajama pants, so I was all set to start the morning. I walked through the large apartment that I was happy to call my own, making my way into my daughter's room.

My angel was peacefully asleep in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. I sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back gently to wake her. My mother, Esme had gotten her used to this.

I watched as a small smile crossed her face and her pretty gray colored eyes opened.

"Morning, Ivy." I told her.

"Morning, Dad." She said in a groggy sounding voice.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled and held her to me. She made every day worth living. She was the only thing that kept me from breaking down. I did it all for her. For Rosalie. For the life we had created. She held up my whole world.

I kissed the top of her head and held her for another minute.

"You want to shower while I make you some breakfast? How does an omelet sound?" I questioned.

"Yes, please. I'll be quick." Ivy pulled away and got off the bed.

I was truly a lucky man to have her as a daughter. At only ten years old, she was already smart and independent.

I left her room as she went to shower, walking into the kitchen and looking at the pack of cigarettes that were sitting on the counter.

_You don't need one, Cullen. Walk away and make your daughter breakfast._

I had been trying to quit since she was born. I cut down greatly, but still needed one every once in awhile.

_Every once in awhile? Since when was 'every once in awhile' everyday?_

Shut up!

I looked away from them and pulled everything out of the fridge that I needed to fix us the omelets. I hadn't cooked in months. That was the nanny's job. But, I had let her go, and yesterday was her last day. She just didn't work out. I didn't like the way she was towards Ivy; way too cold and professional. I needed someone that would truly _care about_ her, as well as_ take care _of her when I couldn't - which was often, considering the career I had.

Ivy and I moved to New York City two months ago when I got offered an amazing position as a neurological surgeon. My younger sister, Alice had been living here since she first attended design school. My good college friend, Jasper actually worked at the same hospital as me also, so I already knew a couple people before even moving here.

I was worried over the change at first. Since Ivy's birth, my mother had been taking care of her while I first finish all my schooling and then began work in Washington DC. But Ivy seemed to have taken the change well. She made friends quickly at her school and made me take her to Central Park whenever I had a free minute. She was definitely a city girl.

I was just flipping the second omelet over when I saw Ivy enter. Her long light brown hair was tied back neatly and she was dressed in her school uniform. I smiled at the thought of my mother making sure she raised Ivy to pretty much do everything herself by the age of five. She was probably afraid I didn't know how to do anything.

"Looks good," she said, smelling the food as I sat it before her on the counter top, then turned to grab the juice and poured us two glasses.

She sat up on one of the high stools while I stood with food on the other side of the counter top and we began eating.

"Mom liked your omelets, right Dad?" she questioned, looking very interested.

I smiled to myself as I watched her. She knew very well that her mother liked my omelets. She knew everything there was to know about Rosalie - also my mother's doing.

"Yes, she loved them." I nodded and took a fork full of my food.

"Did she eat them a lot when she was pregnant with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, she loved apple juice and omelets in the morning. She always told me that you would too." I smiled at her and looked down at her omelet and apple juice.

"So Mom knew what I was going to be like before she even met me...? Wow, she was pretty amazing, huh?" Ivy's eyes widened in wonder and I could see the love for the mother she never had the chance to know clear in her eyes. It broke my heart every single time.

_Huh. Who knew you had a heart to break in the first place._

"Yes, she was. She loved you more than anything else in the world." At least I was here to tell her how much her mother loved her.

_Yeah, that makes up for what you did._

Ivy talked about Rosalie so much that it made my chest hurt and wanted to cave in. But I didn't mind her wanting to know all there was to know. I told her the same stories over and over, and yet, she still wanted me to tell them again. She loved hearing about what her mother was like.

"I know." Ivy nodded and ate some more of her omelet. "You loved her more than anything, right?" Like I said; she knew everything, just liked hearing it.

"Your mother was the most amazing woman in the world. She took my breath away every morning, just like you do." I winked at her and she smiled.

"But I don't look like Mom," she told me.

Ivy looked just like me, same hair color, same eyes, nose and lips. I was kind of thankful for that, it hurt enough just having to be with Ivy every day, knowing who she came from. I didn't think I could handle Ivy looking like Rosalie on top of that.

"No, but you're still the prettiest and kindest girl I've ever known." I gave her a smile and grabbed her now empty plate, putting it in the sink and running water over it.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change. You're going to be alright?" I asked my angel.

"Yep." She nodded her head as she reached for the remote to the television in the kitchen. She reached for a banana from the fruit bowl and started flicking through the channels as I left.

I took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes.

Once we were ready, I took Ivy's school bag and swung it over my shoulder as we left our apartment.

We made our way to her school and I gave her a kiss and hug goodbye then watched her join the sea of girls who were all dressed the same and heading to class. I always felt a little scared when parting from her, but it had to be done.

After Ivy was safely in school, I made my way to the hospital as quick as I could and went to go change into some scrubs. I had surgery in an hour and needed to be ready.

"Mornin', Edward," I heard Jasper's thick southern accent and nodded my head at him.

Even though he attended college with me in Washington DC and now worked in New York City, his accent was forever stuck with him.

"Good morning, Jasper," I greeted him.

We got into a short conversation for a couple of minutes before he went on with his day and I continued to get ready for mine.

The day always passed quickly, because I got so lost in my work. Of course today, I kept an eye on the time. I needed to be at Ivy's school at three today to make sure she got into her after school care class because I had another surgery to perform this afternoon and couldn't be with her at home.

I got there just in time to greet my daughter and a couple of her friends. All of them were giggling to themselves about something. I watched her say goodbye as they all parted and then she came over to me, giving me a hug. I needed that hug. I held her for a second longer and she let me.

We walked side by side as I asked her about her day. Everything seemed well with her. Just as she finished talking, we made it into the office.

"Doctor Cullen, it's nice to see you again," the office lady, I had learned was named Angela, said.

"Hello, Angela. How are you?" I smiled. She was a young pretty woman who seemed a little shy, but fought to overcome it on a daily basis.

"Oh, I'm good thank you. And how are you guys?" She smiled at Ivy.

"Good, thank you." I nodded.

"I have your papers all sorted. Just need you to sign. I understand she'll only be going to after school care until you find a new nanny?" She assumed and was correct.

I nodded as she handed me the papers and a pen. I signed off. I had already paid, so that's all there was.

"I believe Ivy knows where the room is."

"Yep!" Ivy stepped in.

"Thank you, Angela." We said our goodbyes and were off again.

We went down a few halls and flights of stairs before coming to the room.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you here, love. You'll be okay until I get back, right?" I sighed and looked down at my little girl.

"Yeah, Dad... Don't act like it's the end of the world. I don't mind. I can just get all my homework done. And I heard they have other fun stuff to do too." I could have sworn my daughter was more of an adult than I was sometimes.

"Okay, just checking." I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair. The day was catching up to me. I needed a cigarette and coffee, badly. I was sure I looked like hell.

I knocked on the door and heard some noises, then_ she_ opened it. _She_ took my breath away. The third woman in history to ever do that to me.

I swallowed hard as she smiled a beautiful bright white smile and said hello to us.

"Ivy, right?" she asked, kindly.

"Yes, and this is my dad, Edward," Ivy introduced.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I watched her shake Ivy's hand and then extend it to me.

I took her small hand in mine and shook it, swallowing again.

"Those are the teachers. I'll introduce you to them in a minute," Bella told Ivy, motioning behind herself at two older women.

I watched her as she talked to my daughter. She had deep brown eyes and long dark eyelashes. Her hair was hanging down her back and shoulders, a beautiful deep brown color that matched her eyes. She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and gray skinny leg jeans, right down to her worn in converse. I guessed she was young by the way she was dressed. But, she was just stunning. I couldn't talk from how much she took my breath away in this moment.

"Dad... " I felt Ivy pull on my shirt, "Dad!"

"What?" I asked, coming out of my daze and looking down at Ivy.

"I'm good now. I'll see you later." She gave me a narrowed look, like I might be acting weird.

"Oh, right. Okay. You have a good time." I gave her a hug and then looked to Bella once more. I would think about those deep eyes for the rest of the day, I was sure.

"See you later," Bella gave me another beautiful smile and then took Ivy's hand, leading her in and closing the door behind them.

I stood there for a second, looking at the dark wood of the door, thinking it reminded me of her eyes.

_Damn it, Cullen. You just need to get laid. It's been a while._

Like I really needed to be reminded.

I ran my fingers through my hair again and sighed. I made my way back to work, sad to part with Ivy and leave her here. But, I was sure she was in good hands. Bella had a wonderful caring vibe to her.

I bumped into Jasper again, noticing he was chatting with Irina, one of the pretty nurses. Although she was extremely sexy, she actually scared me a little. She was a tad too flirtatious with me, but Jasper, being the big ladies man that he was, flirted back just as bad.

"Hey, Edward." Irina smiled brightly, a few of her golden blonde locks falling down over her face.

"Hi, Irina. How are you?" I asked to be polite of course.

"Oh, I'm fine. But I do have to get going. Too bad, I haven't seen you all day. I'll see you guys later." She gave me a devilish grin and touched my chest, then winked at Jasper and walked away.

Subtle, was not the word to use when describing Irina. She swayed her hips, giving us both a nice view of her ass. I shook my head, not liking forward women too much. I mean, a little forward was nice, but she just went all out to the point that it wasn't needed.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked me when his attention was finally away from her ass as she turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Tired. Need a smoke, a coffee... and a nanny for Ivy would be nice too." I shrugged.

"That's why I don't have kids, man," Jasper told me as he plopped down into one of the chairs and sighed.

_You very well could have, you man-slut. _

"And what's wrong with you?" I repeated the same question he had asked me only seconds ago.

"It's not fair. She's so into you and you won't even fuck her. I don't get it. If she liked me that much, I'd have her in no time." He shook his head at me and looked annoyed.

I laughed at him. I didn't get it either. Women always seemed to like me and it never took a lot of effort when I did need a nice girl for the night.

"Don't tell me you don't have at least three different women you're sleeping with right now." I raised an eyebrow, knowing what he was like. Never a one woman man.

He smiled widely at me and I knew he was still the same old Jasper I had known in college; different girl every night. The love 'em and leave 'em type.

"What can I say? I want them all," he answered. "Since you ain't giving it to all these hot nurses, someone has to," he joked.

It was true though. The Cullen charm didn't see the light of day too often these days. I had a daughter to raise and no extra time.

Jasper looked up at me again and I shrugged.

"I could help you with the coffee, I guess," he told me, thankfully getting off the women topic.

We walked together to get a coffee and then parted again. I worked on my final surgery for the day and changed again to go pick my daughter up.

I made it to her school just after seven. The door was open and only a few children sat inside. I saw Ivy laughing and Bella sitting next to her as they talk about something.

Bella noticed me first and continued to smile. "Come on in Doctor Cullen," she called.

I stepped inside, forcing myself not to stare at her. She was so inviting though, my eyes only wanted her in this moment.

"Edward, please." I told her. I think that was the first thing I said to her.

She nodded and looked away from me and to Ivy. "I had fun today. I'll see you tomorrow," Bella told Ivy.

"Okay, awesome. I can't wait. Will you help me with the rest of this?" Ivy asked, motioning down to her text book.

"I would love to, honey." I watched Bella rub her back lightly and then both of them stood from the table.

Ivy gave me a hug and I held her for a second longer. It wasn't fair that I had to leave her here, but at least she had Bella. I know I wish I did.

_Wow, buddy. What the hell? 'I know I wish I did.'? That's some creepy Cullen stalker shit right there._

"Have a good night, you guys," Bella told us.

I pulled my eyes away from her once more after thanking her and we made our way home.

I ordered us a pizza and we sat at the dining room table eating it. Ivy talked about Bella. I could tell she liked her a lot.

"And she's really pretty too, right Dad?" she finally asked, after she was done telling me about what they had done for the afternoon.

I nodded and had another bite so I wouldn't need to answer that question.

Ivy rolled her eyes at me and asked, "Are you ever going to get married?"

_What the fuck?_

"Baby, where did that question come from?" I asked with a slightly nervous laugh.

Ivy shrugged a little shyly now, "I don't know... All my friends have moms and dads... I guess I'm just waiting for a mom." She looked down at her plate the whole time.

I sat there, a little stunned by that.

"I'm sorry your mother isn't with us, Ivy. I wish I could bring her back for you." I swallowed the hurt down. It was my fault she was dead. I'd give myself a thousand times over so Ivy could have her mother. So she would know the love that only Rosalie could give.

"I know, Dad. Don't be sad." I felt her gentle little hand on the back of mine and narrowed my eyes. Why was my daughter always comforting me? I must really be a bad father.

"I'm just saying. I would be okay with it, if you dated someone nice." I suddenly knew where her questioning came from.

She had finally met someone who she wished would be her mother; Bella.

_Oh, boy._

_Thank god_ the phone rang. And thank god it was my mother. She and Ivy always had long talks. So, after telling Esme everything was good and her telling me how my father was doing, I handed the phone off to Ivy.

A couple of hours later, I tucked Ivy into bed. She reached over to her side where the huge stuffed panda bear sat. That panda was the beginning of Ivy.

"Tell me about the panda." Ivy smiled and moved around to make herself comfortable.

I sat on the edge of her bed and waited until she was ready, "Your mom and I were on break from school, so I decided to take her into New York City for the weekend. I always teased her about never being here before." I looked to Ivy who was all smiles. She knew what was coming. She had heard this story at least twenty times this year alone.

"She really loved it here. She made me promise we'd move here after we got married." I smiled at the thought. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me even when we were back in high school. The thought scared me at the time.

"Did you promise?"

"Of course I did." I narrowed my eyes and pulled a funny face. Ivy laughed at me.

"Anyway, we went to this little carnival and your mom was making fun of me - saying that I wouldn't be able to win her the huge panda bear. She told me if I did win, she'd give me a surprise. So, I did. After I handed over the huge panda that was almost bigger than her, I asked for my surprise."

Ivy actually sat up now, excited for the main part.

"She told me she was pregnant, and she told me everything would be alright." She was so wrong. I was so angry with her. How could she just leave me? How could she just leave Ivy? How dare she miss out on our daughter's life; her first word, her first step, her first day at school... The list was endless.

"That's my favorite story," Ivy said while wrapping her arms around me.

I held her close and breathed her in. She smelt like home. My home.

Of course, I left out the big fight Rosalie and I had after she told me. And of course, I left out all the horrible things I said to her and the horrible way I treated her throughout the pregnancy.

I was scared. I was a teenager who hadn't planned on being a father until after we were both done with all our schooling and gotten married. She told me, day in and day out that we'd be okay.

We had come up with the solution that she would stay home with the baby while I finish up school, college and attended medical school, both our parents also offered to help with money. She always told me she was born to be a mother. She wanted to be a stay-at-home mother, so it would work out. Things were finally looking up and I was finally okay, knowing that I would come home to Rosalie and our child at the end of each day.

"You need to sleep." Ivy brought me out of my little daydream.

"Yeah," I nodded and got up from her bed. I kissed her goodnight and left her to sleep.

I rushed to the kitchen and pulled a cigarette out, finally lighting it up and taking a long soothing drag. I promise Rosalie I would try and quit for the baby's sake. I promised and I failed.

But, hey, she promised everything would be okay and she failed us. She just went ahead and died, leaving us behind.

No.

It wasn't her fault.

It was all _my_ fault. I was the one who got her pregnant. I was the only one to blame. I was the monster in this story, no matter which way it was told.

* * *

_**Outtake**__ of what really happened when Rosalie told Edward she was pregnant coming later tonight._


	2. PG Rated

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight or anything else you recognize.  
Thank you to obsessedmom for editing and being a lovely beta._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two**  
PG Rated

I sat on one of the high stools at my kitchen counter top, looking over all the resumes in the large pile. I had interviewed every one of these people over the last month and no one was good enough. I needed perfection in every aspect for my daughter. There was no question to it. And everyone just seemed..._ off_ for some reason.

Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed and closed my eyes. I was tired and worn out from my long day, but I knew that even if I went to bed early, I'd stare at the ceiling like every other night.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked from behind me as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey... Nothing's wrong." I lied, pushing the papers away from me and watching Ivy open the fridge to get a bottle of water. She was ready for bed in her pink pajamas.

"You still can't find me a nanny?" she asked. "It's okay, Dad. I like after school care." I knew she did. She and Bella had become close, but I just didn't want her in school so much every single day.

"I know you don't mind, but I don't want you in school as much as you are. It really isn't healthy," I told her. I loved how smart my daughter was. I knew she understood what I meant.

"Okay, then you should just ask Bella to be my nanny. She's pretty much the only reason I like after school care so much." Ivy smiled sweetly and made me raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I should just ask her, out of the blue?" I questioned with amusement. The idea was truly a great one. I would feel very comfortable having Bella looking after Ivy. Over the last month, I had seen how warm and caring Bella truly was toward Ivy. They shared a connection that Ivy didn't have with anyone else.

But, seriously, could I really handle sexy Bella in the other room while fanaticizing about her?

And besides, Ivy's suggestion would never work. Bella wasn't in search of a new job. A full-time-move-in-and-live-with-us job to add to it.

"Don't worry, Dad. I got this." She patted my arm and walked back out of the kitchen.

I smiled at her, wondering what she was up to this time. She always had some kind of plan. I was sure she'd be a handful when she reached her teenage years.

I decided to not question this much further. I made my way into Ivy's bedroom, tucking her in and making sure she was snug before leaving her to sleep.

The day had been long and my mind couldn't focus all too well on what Ivy might be planning, so it soon left my mind altogether. I began my sleepless night early, waiting for morning.

The next day moved along just like all the others; make breakfast, eat with Ivy, get ready and take her to school, come to work and perform some surgeries, take a short lunch break, sneaking in a cigarette around back instead of having actual food.

I only had to take Ivy to the first after school care day, all the rest she could go alone, seeing as how it was inside the school. So, I didn't get to see her the whole day. It was torture.

But the time finally came. I changed into some normal clothes and made my way to the school, standing by the wooden door, knowing my daughter and the woman who entered my mind all too much for my own good would be on the other side.

I finally knocked and entered. Ivy and Bella were alone and seemed to be putting some books away.

"Hey, Dad!" Ivy smiled, running over and into my arms.

I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes, finally happy today. We were together again. The day was too long.

"I missed you, baby," I told her, kissing the top of her head before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," I told Bella, looking over at her.

She put the final book away and shook her head. "It's no problem. I don't mind," she told me sweetly.

She wore skinny leg jeans again, this time with a long sleeved blue top. How was it possible that she seemed to become more beautiful every week - no; everyday?

"Well, thank you," I said.

"Bella?" Ivy said, going back over.

"Yes, honey?" Bella asked, stroking Ivy's hair back gently.

"Would you come with Dad and me to the park? Please, please, please? We always get roasted almonds and walk around on Tuesdays. I want to show you my favorite spot." Ivy was practically begging.

"I don't know, honey. You and your father should go, spend some time together. I'd only be intruding," Bella replied, giving me a quick glance before looking down at Ivy again.

"Awe, no. Please, Bella? Please come?" Ivy whined, making me smile with the desperation that she made seem so thick. I now knew what she was up to.

Her plan was to take Bella to our spot in Central Park; the Alice in Wonderland statue, and leave us alone while she played, probably hoping that I'd ask Bella if she'd come work for me.

In this moment, seeing how much Ivy wanted this, I decided I would at least ask and see what Bella said. She would probably say no, of course, but what the hell. Why not ask the woman I'm sure I could so easily fall for, if I let myself, to come live with us?

_Ha!_

"No, Bella. We would love for you to come if you have nothing else to do right now," I finally spoke up making both of them look my way.

Ivy gave me a wink and big smile. "Please come?" she asked Bella one final time.

Bella gave me another look and I nodded to assure her it was alright. She smiled down at Ivy. "Okay, I'd love to see your favorite spot," she told her.

I watched Bella grab her purse and then take Ivy's hand. I threw Ivy's book bag over my shoulder and walked out with them. Ivy continued to hold Bella's hand instead of mine.

"So, Bella. Do you enjoy working here at the school?" I willed myself to form some sort of normal conversation with her. I was rude enough, hardly ever talking to her when I picked Ivy up at the end of each day.

"I love it. I actually go to college part time. I want to be a teacher, so this job really helps." She spoke with passion and determination, "Of course, I just assist the two teachers, but I still love it." She smiled and winked down at Ivy.

"Well, Ivy seems to like you very much. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful teacher," I said, truly meaning it.

"Thank you." She spoke more shyly now.

"Dad, almonds. Come on," Ivy said, taking my hand with her free one and dragging both Bella and I over to the stand.

I got both Bella and Ivy a small bag of the roasted almonds and paid the man. Bella thanked me and popped one into her mouth.

I swallowed at the sight of her full pink lips and the way her tongue came out to lick the top one - which by the way, was slightly fuller than the bottom. I was amazed by how extremely beautiful this young woman was. I don't even think she realized it.

_That's because she's not a perverted monster like you._

I was admiring her good looks, knowing how wrong it was of me. I tried to keep my mind PG rated as she ate a few more nuts.

What the hell was wrong with me?

_How about; everything?_

We approached a Starbucks while on our walk. Thank god. I needed coffee.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" I offered.

"Please. I've been dying for one since this morning," Bella answered, seeming thankful.

The three of us walked in and I ordered the two of us coffee and a hot chocolate for Ivy. After fixing our coffees the way we liked them, we continued down to the park.

Ivy talked about a new book she was reading while Bella and I both listened. I realized I was having a great time with the two of them. It felt so comfortable to be around Bella, besides for the fact that I wanted to attack her neck and make her mine.

_Damn it! PG, remember?_

We finally made it down into the park and walked over to the Alice in Wonderland statue. Ivy walked ahead of us while Bella and I followed.

"So, when did you move to New York?" Bella asked, looking at me with her deep brown eyes and making me swallow, yet again. I had seen many beautiful women before, why did she, out of all the rest, have such an affect on me?

It was like everything pointed to her whenever she was around. She was calming and inviting.

"A few of months ago, after I got offered a job here. Ivy and I like it very much. I was a little worried at first," I admitted, "but she made friends in no time and got adjusted just fine."

"And what about you?" Bella questioned. "Are you used to it here yet? I mean, I know being a neurological surgeon - very impressive by the way - must take up a lot of your time, but have you had any free time to explore the city?" she asked.

I smiled and looked down for a second. "How do you know what I do?" I question, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well, Ivy is the newest student at the school, and you're an attractive single father - the women like to talk," she laughed, shaking her head.

I was starting to get a sense of her personality, and I liked it. Not liking the fact that she seemed beautiful on the inside as well as out - that made it so much harder not to be attracted to her.

"Oh, I see," I chuckled, finding it amusing that I was someone people talked about.

I decided to continue onto the question at hand, "I've been here before and I have to say, I did see more of the city then than I do now that I live here. Like you said; I don't have too much free time," I explained.

Ivy turned back to us every once in awhile, smiling.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"I was born here, never left. I just can't bring myself to." She shrugged again then took a sip of her coffee. "I love it here," she told me.

"Yes, it sure is beautiful." _You sure are beautiful._

Bella nodded in agreement as we approached our destination.

"Here it is, Bella." Ivy turned to us as she stood in front of it.

"I love it here too, Ivy. It's so beautiful," Bella said, leaving my side and going over to Ivy.

I watched her and Ivy talk as Ivy climbed up onto a mushroom. It was later in the day, so not many people were around. I walked on over to them in time to catch what Bella was saying; She was telling Ivy how she came here often as a child.

Ivy looked over at me and then quickly spoke to Bella, "You and Dad can continue talking. You don't need to climb up here with me." I smiled at her lack of cool.

Bella looked to me with questioning, but then came to sit with me on the cement bench.

"I get the sense that Ivy is planning something," Bella told me with clear amusement in her tone.

I shook my head and sighed, "My daughter, she's very subtle," I said with sarcasm.

"Very." Bella laughed sweetly, making my breath catch in my throat. Even her laughter was beautiful.

"So, what's this about?" she asked, cutting right to it as she watched Ivy.

"Well, you know how Ivy will only be in after school care until I find a new nanny?" She must know, right?

"Yes, I'm going to miss her. She's my favorite." Bella looked to me with a smile.

"Ivy actually suggested I ask you. She says you're the only reason she likes after school care so much. I know it's ridiculous of me to ask, you have a job and you have school and the job entails that the nanny moves in and takes care of her whenever I can't, which is very often. But I figured I'd ask anyway, for Ivy's sake. I know she'd never forgive me if I didn't."

"Oh..." Bella seemed surprised and didn't go on.

"If it makes any difference, I pay well and I would work around your school schedule should you choose to accept," I added.

"Why me?" Her brow creased as she looked at me as if in deep thought.

"Ivy already feels a connection to you. And before moving here, my mother took care of her back in DC. I just can't seem to find someone who I feel will look after my daughter while truly caring, but I see it so clearly in you," I admitted.

I wanted the best for my daughter, which was why I was putting all my thoughts aside on the matter and only thinking of what was best for Ivy; Bella was best. I knew that.

"So if you don't accept, I guess you will continue seeing Ivy in after school care, considering I feel like I've gone through all the nannies in New York City." I laughed slightly at the truth in that.

"This is really strange," she finally said, getting me ready for rejection no doubt.

"Why is that?"

"My room mate is moving out and I can't afford to the pay the rent alone. I mean, I can hardly afford it now and I've been looking for a second job."

I cut in before she could say more, "Trust me, you wont need to hold two jobs." I would pay her well, and living with us in my apartment meant there would be no rent or bills, besides whatever luxuries she kept.

I knew she was thinking about it, looking from Ivy to me.

"It would make Ivy happy and give me peace of mind that she's with someone I trust everyday."

"It actually sounds pretty nice, Edward," Ah, I loved when she said my name.

_If you're like this now, how will you be when she's in your home?_

"So, will you at least think about it? I can answer any questions you might have before you decide," I told her, hopefully.

"I guess I want to know everything." At least she seemed interested.

From there, I told her everything. How much I'd be paying, the fact that she would have no bills to pay in my home, how her job would be to take Ivy to school and bring her home, cook for her and look after anything she needed to be looked after. Whenever I was home, she could do as she wished, and when she needed a certain day off she could simply inform me as soon as possible.

Bella told me she loved to cook and that she attended two afternoon classes a week. I could see if my work schedule could be changed for those days or maybe see if Alice could help out. I'm sure she would love some extra time spent with her niece.

I understood if she didn't want to take the offer. After all, she was working on being a teacher and the in at Ivy's school would help, but Bella told me either way she'd have to have two jobs or find one that paid more, and here it was; one that paid more.

After awhile of talking about it, Ivy finally came over to us.

"So, are you going to be my nanny?" she asked. The girl was really anything but shy today.

I held my breath as I looked at Bella. I had never been so torn over a business deal. I wanted her to accept for Ivy's sake, but for my own; not so much. It would be extremely hard living with her.

_Yes, hard._

_Fuck!_

"I was just going to tell your father that I'd love to." Bella winked at Ivy, knowing she'd be happy.

"Oh my god. Really? Really!?" I laughed as I watched Ivy scream and launch herself into Bella's arms.

Bella's laugh filled my head again, mesmerizing me for a short while. The girls hugged, and Bella stroked Ivy's hair back the way I noticed her doing before.

"Yeah, I get to spend all this time with you. It's going to be so much fun!" Bella replied just as happy as Ivy was.

This would work out. I could have Bella in my home and have it not faze me. I would be a very professional boss.

_Yeah, 'cause every boss fantasizes about their employees before even hiring them._

Shit! I'm so fucking screwed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Follow me on twitter if you're not already. Link is in my profile. I post teasers sometimes and put updates on what I'm writing. Oh, and please review. I like to know what my readers think._


	3. Southern Charm

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own anything.  
Huge thanks to my beta obsessedmom for all her skills._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three**  
Southern Charm

"Your room's this way!" Ivy yelled, calling Bella over through the large apartment.

I could have sworn I never saw my daughter this excited. Not since that birthday where my parents arranged to have a whole theme park closed to the public so only she and her friends could enjoy the rides all day without any waiting lines. Yes, my parents were, and still are, overly rich.

I put the last of Bella's bags down as she gave me a slight smile. God, she was beyond beautiful. What did I get myself into?

I nodded my head for her to go ahead.

It had been three weeks since she accepted my job offer to become Ivy's nanny. She gave the school a three week notice and finished off her last day on Friday afternoon.

I forced myself not to look at her slender hips, hugged tightly in her jeans, as she walked ahead of me to the room that would be hers. So, instead I watched her long brown hair and the way it flowed perfectly down her back.

"Do you like it?" Ivy asked, jumping up and down in the same spot. She kind of reminded me of Alice right now; all bubbly.

"It's perfect." Belled breathed, looking around at the dark interior design broken up by some light creams. The room was large, with a walk in closet, king sized bed, mirrors and its own bathroom. It was only slightly smaller than my own.

"Just let me know if it's missing anything and I'll be sure to get it," I informed from the doorframe, standing there like the freak I was.

She placed her handbag on the bed and looked around, putting her arm around Ivy's shoulders as she did so. I saw Ivy's eyes light up just a little more as she looked at me.

"Are you kidding? Nothing is missing. Did you not just see my old apartment? This room is like a palace compared to it," she said.

I smiled to myself. Yes, the apartment we just moved her out of wasn't the nicest, but it also wasn't too bad of a place.

"Come on, baby. Let's give Bella some time to settle in." I reached my hand out to Ivy and she walked over to me. I could see the sadness in her eyes as I told her to leave Bella alone for a little while.

"You can do your homework while I make dinner and Bella unpacks," I instructed.

"But Bella's meant to help me with it," Ivy whined a little, pouting her lips. She really was like me, more than I thought. She even liked the same woman I did. Of course, she liked her in a completely different way, but still, she liked her never the less.

"Maybe Ivy can help me unpack and then she and I could work on her homework while you make dinner. It won't take me long to unpack," Bella suggested. "Only if that's alright with you, of course," she quickly put in, biting on her lip, unsure of herself.

If only she knew what those deep brown eyes did to me already. They made my soul melt, which only made it harder for me to stay my cool self, but I'm pretty sure I still was.

"No, that sounds good." That is what I was paying her for after all. Bella now had a say in Ivy's day to day activities. It was her job. I was still her father though, and I made the important decisions in her life, of course. Bella got to make all the rest.

"Okay, I'll leave you girls to it." I gave them one final look.

Bella was pushing back Ivy's long hair as they began talking about what they should unpack first. Ivy suddenly hugged Bella around the waist tightly and closed her eyes.

Bella seemed surprised by her suddenness for a second but continued stroking her hair down her back, giving me a soft look before I walked away.

Ivy either really liked Bella, or really disliked me. I never got a sense that my daughter didn't like me, so I figured it was that she really liked Bella. She was just so attached to her already.

I ducked outside for a couple of minutes before making dinner to have a smoke. It calmed me down, after Bella got me all worked up by simply being in my home.

I made my way back inside and up to our floor. While opening the front door, all the calm I had just collected left my body to the sight of Bella bent over while picking up the bags from where I left them.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She finally straightened up again and looked at me over her shoulder.

"I just went outside for a moment." I answered an unasked question and felt like the biggest loser. She was turning me into a teenager again.

I hated nerdy old Edward, and found it amazing that beautiful, popular Rosalie saw something in him. Shortly after hooking up with her for the first time, I began to dress nicer and worked on my people skills. Rosalie loved me when no one else did.

It had been so long, and I missed her so much that my chest hurt every single time I thought of her, every time Ivy talked about her, and every time I saw the many photos of her around my apartment.

"Okay. Well, we won't be long," Bella told me before disappearing to her bedroom again.

I shook my thoughts away and made my way into the kitchen to start dinner.

I cooked us some pasta in a chicken and mushroom sauce. Bella offered to make the salad while Ivy helped me set the table.

I told Bella I wanted her to feel free to eat with Ivy and live here like it was her home too. I also gave her her own credit card that was under my name for all the grocery shopping she ever needed to do, or any time she and Ivy decided to do something together. Of course Bella would be doing most of the cooking for Ivy, so it was necessary.

Bella and Ivy talked back and forth throughout dinner and I found myself enjoying it. My daughter was full of life and passion already at such a young age. I was very proud, even though I knew all her best qualities were from her mother.

The girls cleaned up after dinner and then continued on with Ivy's homework while I watched some mindless television, lost in thoughts of how I'd really hold up now that Bella was here. Would things be easier for me, or harder?

I'm sure in a sense they would be both.

They joined me for a couple of hours in watching a movie, then Ivy asked me if Bella could tuck her in tonight. Of course, I said yes.

I checked my cell phone while they left to Ivy's room to get ready for bed.

_Now that you got a nanny, you should be out, living it up. There's some insanely hot girls here, just waiting for Dr. Cullen to kiss it all better. Come on, man. I'll text you the address. - Jasper._

I rolled my eyes at the text and hit reply.

_Maybe next time. - Edward._

The thought of beautiful willing women almost made me want to go, but it was Bella's first night here and I didn't want to make it seem like I'd never be here. Besides, I'm sure none of them, no matter how short their dresses were or how nice they smelt when up close, were as beautiful as the woman that was now putting my daughter to sleep.

_Pussy! Whatever. All the more for me. - Jasper._

I stuffed the cell phone back into my pocket and walked to Ivy's room, stopping at the doorway when I saw her tucked nicely into bed while Bella sat on the edge, holding a silver frame in her hands.

"That was on her last day of high school. Dad took her out to her favorite restaurant and the waiter took their photo." Ivy spoke of the day clearly, having heard every story many times over.

"Time for bed, Ivy," I spoke to let them know I was here.

Bella turned to me, giving me a somewhat sad look before turning and quickly putting the photo back down on Ivy's bedside table.

I wasn't sure how I felt about her knowing my past, but it really didn't matter. Ivy would say what she wanted, and Ivy loved speaking about her mom.

I hoped that wherever Rosalie was she could see our daughter. See how smart, beautiful, kind, and special she was. See how much she kept Rosalie alive in both of us by her constant reminders.

Bella got off the bed and kissed Ivy's forehead, "Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning," she said, then quickly walked past me to leave the room, her sweet floral scent passing over me.

I walked in now and took the seat Bella had and the photo. Rosalie was smiling brightly while I gave that stupid crooked grin she used to love so much. That truly was a fun night; we were together and we were happy.

"I love you. Have a good sleep, okay?" I told Ivy, finally giving all my attention to her.

"I will. Thank you, Dad. You're the greatest." Even her gray eyes smiled when she told me that.

"Am I now?"

"Yeah. I know I don't say it a lot, but you really are a cool dad, and I love you."

"I love you too, baby. More than anything." I stood from the bed and kissed her cheek, pressing my lips against it for a long second.

She giggled slightly and said her good night before I left the room, turning the light off as I went.

"Edward,"

_Fuck! _

That voice. That voice could make me do anything as long as it asked. And the realization in that scared me to death.

No one, other than my daughter and Rosalie, had this kind of power over me.

I cleared my throat and turned to a nervous looking Bella. She was adorable.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." Her lips stayed parted as she seemed to search for the words to explain something I knew she couldn't.

"You're sorry that my daughter will be forcing stories about her mother on you on a daily basis?" I questioned, not being able to contain the clear teasing in my tone.

"Oh, god. No, I didn't mean that... I..." Now she was even more nervous, looking like she was so angry with herself.

"I'm only teasing. Don't worry. You don't need to be sorry. Ivy likes speaking about Rosalie. I hope that's alright," I spoke normally now to make sure she knew no harm was done on her part.

"Of course," Bella nodded, taking a deep breath to steady her breathing. Like I said; Adorable, and so beautiful.

She laughed lightly now, looking to her feet, "Well, I'm gonna go drown myself in the bathtub or something," she joked.

I shook my head and smiled, "Please don't. People might think I'm such a horrible person to work for that you felt you needed to take your own life to get away from me."

Bella looked up at me and shook her head, "I'm just gonna go." She pointed back in the direction her room was in, "over there... before I say something else to insult you." She quickly turned on her heels and began walking.

"You didn't insult me, Bella. Good night," I called after her.

She gave me a wave while still walking, in a rush to get away from me. I hoped she wasn't embarrassed, but the pretty pink color that had overtaken her lovely face suggested she was.

I took a deep breath just standing there, wondering what to do now that Ivy was in bed and Bella was off bathing in her bathroom...

_Fucking... Fuck!_

Damn it, now all I'd picture for the rest of the night would be her soaking wet naked body, just a few rooms over.

I grabbed my laptop from one of the counters in the kitchen where it had been charging and went to my bedroom, shutting the door and taking a seat on my bed to catch up with all my emails and such.

There were a couple from my mother, a short one from my father, and of course Alice sent invitations to some of her hot New York fashion parties. I was glad she had her own thing going, but the scene just wasn't mine.

The emails began to blur together, nothing making sense except for her; Bella. God, Bella naked in my bathroom right now, in my shower with water running down that beautiful small body of hers.

It was time for a cold shower.

0o0o0

The next morning I awoke before both girls, leaving Ivy a quick note.

_Ivy,_

_I left for work early. Have fun with Bella and I'll see you by six tonight._

_Love, Dad._

I got a coffee to go from the corner coffee store. Starbucks would be ideal, if only I had the patience to wait another block before one came up. I had never been good at waiting.

I remembered waiting for Ivy to be born, and how frustrated I was that it was taking so long. I knew now that those hours could have been better spent telling Rosalie how special she was, how much she meant and how much I loved her, instead of complaining to every damned person who came into the room.

I had a long complex surgery that morning, taking up most of my time and finally getting a break towards midday.

I made my way into the cafeteria, spotting Jasper at a table. I grabbed a quick coffee before he waved me over. He put his cell phone back into his pocket and nodded his head at me.

"You missed out on some truly sweet ass last night," he told me.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow and then nodded, "Too bad." _Not really._

"Don't worry, I was there to make up for your lack of skills with the ladies." What the hell was this guy on? It's all he ever talked about.

I slightly envied his carefree life. He worked hard and partied hard, just the same as back in college.

"Okay, Jasper. Whatever you say." I had to shake my head at him, then looked down into my coffee cup, not even realizing that the conversation had gone silent.

"Damn."

I looked up at Jasper as he said that under his breath, looking behind me. I smiled to myself, he had probably spotted another beautiful woman enter the room, so I just shook my head and looked back down.

"Hello, boys,"

"Ma'am," Jasper said, becoming all gentlemanly like, of course.

My head quickly snapped up, knowing my sister's voice well. Jasper stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she purred.

I was about to gag, seeing my little sister flirting with Jasper. Jasper was eyeing her like she was his prey as she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, big brother," She finally turned her attention to me. I was still confused with their little flirt from a second ago.

"Hey, Alice," I said, giving Jasper a hard stare, warning him off my sister. He better not touch her.

"Who's your cute friend?" she asked, all attention back on Jasper.

"Jasper," he said, before I could. "Edward and I went to school together back in DC, but he never told me what a lovely sister he had."

"Shame on him." Alice smiled brightly, both eyes set on him.

I just sat there in disbelief over what I was seeing. The two were fucking each other with their eyes, and I'm pretty sure he was already making plans for just that to happen some time in the near future.

"So, Ali - you don't mind that I call you Ali, do you?"

"Oh, no. You can call me whatever you want to call me with that accent of yours," she giggled, making me want to smash my head against the wall beside me.

"Well, okay then, darlin', what brings you by?" Jasper asked, still being sweet with her.

"Just came to check on my big brother, see how he's doing. I had the day off, so I thought, why not, I haven't seen him in awhile." She spoke clearly and surly.

My sister was a strong independent woman. Now, at only twenty-five years old, she worked for Prada and owned her own apartment just a few blocks down from my own. She didn't need a man like Jasper using her.

"_Doctor Whitlock, please report to the front desk on the sixth floor. Doctor Whitlock, please report to the front desk on the sixth floor."_

Jasper and I looked up, hearing his name being called over the intercom.

Thank. Fucking. God.

"Please excuse me. Work calls. Will I see you again?" he asked Alice as he stood and held his hand down to her.

She put her small hand into his large one. He kissed the back of her hand, looking into her eyes and making her giggle some more.

"I hope so," she sighed and watched him leave.

Rolling my eyes, I took another sip of my coffee and got slapped across the arm.

"Hey!" I defended, pulling away from the crazy girl known as Alice. Yes, she had always been this way.

"You never told me you had hot friends. Where's he from? Texas?" she questioned, still looking in the direction he had left in.

"Yeah?" I shrugged with a question, "What do you care?"

"Damn, he's so fine. I can't believe you never introduced us." She huffed now, placing her designer handbag up on the table and giving me her attention finally.

"Why would I? You're too good for him, and I'm not really looking to pimp my sister out to my friends," I told her, knowing she wasn't really listening anyway.

"Listen to me, Alice. Stay away from him, he's not good to women. You need to be treated like a lady... He won't do that."

"But he's so sweet," she whined in that voice that made me want to pull my hair out.

I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling like I might just grab onto it and pull it. Jasper would destroy my fragile little sister. I couldn't have that happening.

"Do not fall for his southern charm, okay? I've seen how easily he uses it to his advantage..." I was about to keep going on with my rant, but stopped when I saw the amused look on her pretty face, her green eyes sparkling.

"What?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together in question.

"Did you just say; _southern charm_?" She burst out laughing at me, holding her stomach as she leaned over and laughed harder.

She was a lost cause, and there was nothing I could say. Hopefully they'd just never run into each other again and I wouldn't have to worry.

* * *

_**Outtake** of the night Ivy was born coming later tonight. It will help better explain the ass Edward was. Not that he's not anymore._


	4. Gray Shorts

_**Disclaimer: **__Last time I checked, I didn't own anything. So, nothing's changed since then.  
Thank you to my beta obsessedmom for taking the time to help me out._

_**Warning. Lemon.**_

_**READ Author's Note: **Just to make it clear, Rosalie DID die during childbirth. I was not AT ALL trying to be cryptic with that outtake of when it happened. I'm sorry if it came across that way. Don't ask me why or how it happened, I know nothing about anything medical. That is not the point anyway. The point is, Rosalie died during the delivery and Ivy was removed safely. Now, I got someone saying that they don't understand why Edward still blames himself after ten years. Honestly, be it his fault or not, if I were him, I'd blame myself too, and I don't believe losing the person you love is something you ever get over. Anyway, hope that sets everyone back on track... So, I think I'm pretty awesome for all the updates. Review if you wanna show me some love. Every author loves reading reviews._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**  
Gray Shorts

A month had passed since Bella moved in with us and became Ivy's nanny. Life was a lot easier now. I had a little more free time to relax when I wasn't working, and I felt a weight had been lifted off me, knowing Ivy was with someone as caring and loving as Bella.

The two of them got along like the best of friends and did lots of things together. Of course, I came along when I wasn't working, and really enjoyed the time with my daughter and Bella. I kept my distance as much as possible, not wanting to make anything obvious. She stayed out of our way mostly when I was home and gave Ivy and me a good amount of alone time.

She really was great for the job, and I was extremely pleased that I had asked and she had accepted.

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen, looking up to see Bella cooking breakfast.

"Morning." She smiled and continued what she was doing.

As I walked to the fridge I noticed she was in those cute little gray shorts that were my favorite. She slept with them so she was usually in them in the morning right out of bed. Her legs were long, pale and toned, looking like they'd be silky smooth to my touch.

If only she wasn't so tempting, maybe then this would be easier. I had to fight the urge not to walk right over to her and lift her onto the counter to have her for breakfast. She'd be much better than whatever she was cooking.

_In need of another cold shower already, Cullen? Been having a lot of those lately._

"Are you going to have breakfast with us?" Bella asked, turning her head and looking over her shoulder at me, her long hair falling down her back slightly as she turned.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to grab a coffee on my way to work," I answered, taking the bottle of water I was after in the fridge and quickly leaving the kitchen to get away from her.

I really hoped I didn't come across as rude, but I did that often; tried to avoid spending time with her alone as much as possible.

Ivy was probably only starting to get ready for her day and I just couldn't handle a moment alone with Bella this morning. It was hard enough hiding my morning erection just then.

Her stupid little shorts and the lack of a bra behind the t-shirt she wore did not help any. Did she think I didn't notice her tempting nipples through the thin fabric every morning?

The woman was a tease and I don't think she even realized it. Maybe even as much as she didn't realize how beautiful she was, inside and out. She was kind to my daughter and truly cared. I finally had everything I wanted out of a nanny.

After the thirtieth cold shower in a row this month, I kissed Ivy goodbye and made my way to work. The morning passed smoothly, with a couple of surgeries and few meetings.

I finally made my way to the back to get a cigarette break in before my next surgery. Thankfully I was alone around back and had a minute to relax - that was until Irina made her way to the back with her pack of cigarettes.

She gave me a sexy smile while she walked over, placing her hand on my chest and leaning in for a kiss. I kissed her in return of course, not wanting her to feel used.

I hated the fact that I allowed myself to sleep with her last week. I went out with Jasper and a couple other people from work one night, just for drinks and ended up ending the night in her bed. It was alright, considering I hadn't had sex for months previous to that, but I had had much better.

"Hey, baby. How's your week been?" she asked, finally pulling away from me and lighting up also.

I took another long drag, thankful I was almost done before answering, "Fine." I nodded.

_Too cold?_

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked, putting the cigarette between her lips and sucking.

I swallowed and couldn't help remembering her down on her knees sucking me off in her shower the morning after that one night.

Fuck, I should not have done that. I told her it meant nothing and that I wasn't looking to be in a relationship, and even thought she told me she understood, I didn't think she really did. I believed that in her mind she still thought she could win me over.

I wasn't looking to be won over, although I think Bella already did, without meaning to. That girl did a lot without meaning to. It was a quality in her that I loved - while hating the fact that I loved it.

_Confusing!_

"I'm working late tonight," I quickly responded, taking another drag and putting the bud out beneath my shoe.

"Well, you know where I live. Feel free to stop by. I stay up late." She winked, brushing her blonde curls back while I made my way back inside, still pissed at myself for sleeping with her.

Couldn't I have just found a girl I didn't know for the night?

Pushing the thoughts aside, I made my way in to prepare for my next surgery. I had a long day ahead of me still, I didn't need to be thinking of my shit right now.

A couple of hours later, I made my way into the cafeteria before I passed out from lack of food. It was four in the afternoon and I was finally taking my lunch break. I hated the food here, but didn't feel like going out for lunch as it would take too long.

"Just the man I was after," I heard Jasper from behind me and fought the urge to turn around and knock him out.

Apparently the day Alice stopped in last month and they shared their little flirting session, they ran into each other again when she was leaving and exchanged numbers. They had been on at least five dates so far, but who was counting?

"What?" I asked with obvious irritation. He was not up there on my friends list right now, knowing he had fucked my sister, probably more than once.

"Whoa, what the fuck, man?"

"Nothing. What?" I asked again, acting like a drama queen and hating myself for it.

"Just wanted to see if you want to come out with us tonight? Ali and I are going to this club with a couple of other people. Could be fun. Maybe you'll meet someone." I'm sure he was trying to cheer me up and get on my good side again, but the only way that would happen would be if he left my sister alone.

"No, I don't want to go out with you guys. I'm working late and I haven't seen Ivy all day." I used the excuse, even though I knew she'd probably be asleep by the time I got home. I was helping out in another department tonight, seeing as they were short on staff.

Jasper turned back to the food and I'm sure rolled his eyes at my behavior, but I just didn't care.

"Isn't the whole point of having a nanny to have some time to do your own shit?" he said under his breath and I didn't even bother to answer that stupid question.

"Dad!" I could have sworn that was Ivy's voice I just heard. "Dad." There it was again, this time a small pair of arms wrapping around me from behind.

I turned around and smiled seeing it was her.

"Well, hello, my love. What are you doing here?" This really was a wonderful surprise. I missed her.

"Bella and I thought we'd bring you lunch. I know you hate the food here. We were just going to drop it off for you, but you're here now! Can we stay, Dad? Can we?" she asked, grabbing both my hands and jumping in place a little.

I looked up and saw Bella approaching with a plastic bag in hand. She looked as stunning as she did this morning. Her hair was a slight mess around her shoulder, giving it that sexy 'I might have just been fucked' look, and wore a tight white t-shirt with those low rise skinny jeans she seemed to love so much.

"Hey," she said, biting on her lower lip; the way I loved. "I see you're on lunch, we brought you a burger and fries - oh, and salad." She gave Jasper a smile as he was eyeing her now too.

"Hello, darlin', I'm Jasper, and who might you be?" I was going to turn any second and grab that stupid redneck throat of his. Of course, I didn't see him as a redneck, he was just getting on my last nerve these days.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella," she introduced, shaking his hand and looking my way again.

"Can we, Dad?" Ivy asked with frustration now.

"Of course, baby. Why don't you find us a seat?" I told her, watching her take the bag from Bella and hurry off.

"Bella?" Jasper went on.

"Yes, Ivy's nanny." Bella frowned at me slightly, as if asking if Jasper didn't know.

"You?" His amusement was clear in his tone as he smiled, "You're the nanny?" He raised his eyebrows, but then went on acting normal, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella,"

"You too." She gave him a bit of an odd look and glanced at me again. Those lovely brown eyes would be the death of me, all she had to do was give me a glance to make me go a little weak.

"I'll meet you at the table," she told me before turning to join Ivy.

I smiled as I saw the girls begin to chat right away.

"Now I understand why you never want to come out with us. You got something much nicer to look at at home," Jasper commented.

"Aren't you supposed to be going out with my sister tonight?" The anger inside me surfaced again.

"Yes, and trust me, your sister is the most beautiful woman I've ever known," I tried to let that one slide too. "But that doesn't mean I don't notice a pretty girl when she's demanding a room's attention." He watched Bella as she and Ivy prepared my food for me.

"Are you into her?" He grabbed my arm before I could walk to the table.

"Of course not. She's Ivy's nanny. She works for me."

_So, what the fuck did that matter?_

"I still think you have a little crush on her. It's alright, Edward. Trust me, I understand." Shaking his head and smirking, he went ahead to get his food.

I calmed my anger that seemed to surface all too easily lately and made my way to the table. I gave Ivy a smile as she pushed my food to me, stealing a fry.

"I hope you don't mind we stopped by," Bella sighed, propping her elbows on the table.

I swallowed my first bite of the burger and shook my head, "Are you kidding? This is great. A wonderful surprise. I didn't think I was going to get to see Ivy all day. I love that you brought her." I basically thanked her in those words alone and didn't feel a need to continue talking to her.

I didn't want Jasper getting anymore crazy ideas in his head, so I began talking to Ivy, letting her tell me about her day at school.

My lunch break was far too short and I was kissing Ivy's forehead way too soon as she and Bella got ready to leave.

The rest of the day dragged, Jasper having the nerve to tease me about Bella, frustrating me more as the day ended.

Nine o'clock rolled by, and it was time to leave. I was tired and pissed off, all rolled into one. Jasper was out with my sister, probably planning something sick to turn my sister into one of his many whores. The forbidden fruit, also known as Bella, was home waiting for me to build up some more sexual frustration, and there were three text messages on my cell by this point.

_Hey, baby. Wanna come by when you get off? - Irina._

Tempting.

_I'm waiting for you. All hot, bothered and very naked. - Irina._

Fuck. I felt my cock twitch at the thought of her spread across her bed for me. No, she wasn't the best of women I had had, in fact she was pretty low on it, but my god, she was sex on legs and always teasing me.

_I'll let you do whatever you want. - Irina._

Fuck that girl was dirty. I wasn't really into that so soon in a relationship, but this wasn't a relationship. I had no interest in one with her, or anyone; at least I told myself so.

_Be there in twenty. Stay naked. - Edward._

I quickly texted back and changed into my regular clothing, making my way out of the hospital and walking to her apartment which was close by.

She answered the door in nothing, her slender body begging for me to take it. She was beautiful, yes, and willing, and definitely not my forbidden fruit.

"Hey, big boy," she purred as she slammed the door shut behind me, already wrapping herself around me, pulling my shirt off.

Her lips found mine in a heated kiss, while I pulled her up off the floor easily and took her to the couch.

"Fuck," I managed a groan as she ground her naked core against my hard dick, through the fabric of my jeans.

I dropped her down so she could sit on the couch and let her undo my jeans, threading my fingers through her hair. She slid my jeans down along with my boxers, her face level with my dick.

"Whatever I want, huh?" I asked, now enjoying that she was being so submissive to me.

She nodded, smiling and licking her lips, her green eyes locked with mine all the while.

"I want it down your throat," It was easy speaking to her this way, as I saw her as only a sexual object.

She opened up wide and took me into her mouth, gagging slightly when I first hit the back of her throat. She relaxed a second later and began a nice pace, taking me the way I wanted every third time or so. It was good, but not the best head I had ever gotten.

Closing my eyes, I let the feeling overtake me. This wasn't as satisfying as say, watching Bella cook breakfast in the gray shorts, but at least Irina let me come after the teasing.

I didn't really have enough energy for this to last long, so I pulled her back gently and told her to lay back. She did so, spreading her legs for me as I stepped out of my shoes, jeans and boxers, quickly getting between her legs and propping myself with my hand pressed beside her.

I looked down between our bodies as I slid my dick up and down her slit a couple of times, hearing her whimper as I rubbed against her clit a little harder.

"Fuck, Edward, fuck me, baby," She reached up for my hair and took it between her fingers as I pushed all the way in, my eyes closing at the sensation.

And not the greatest fuck either. She didn't do it for me like other women had, but she was easy and required no work on my part.

I was tired, what do you want from me?

Slow gentle thrusts turned into hard and fast ones as I buried my face into her neck, smelling the apple scent of her body wash. I'd rather be smelling flowers...

_Bella lay beneath me, spread open and clawing at my back as I pushed my hand between us and rubbed her sensitive clit, lightly pinching as I sucked and kissed her soft neck. Her small body underneath mine shook slightly as she came._

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" Irina yelled and brought me out of my day dream. It was easy to imagine her as Bella, they sort of had the same body type; small and slender.

Was it wrong that I pleased her, wanting her to come just because I imagined her as Bella in this moment?

_Of course it was._

I was a prick, probably much worse than Jasper at this point and hated myself for it.

"Fuck, yes... Come inside me..." Irina whispered, licking up my ear and grabbing a hold of my ass as I rammed into her harder and faster, feeling my release approaching.

With a low grown, I fought to keep myself from crying Bella's name, and came inside her warm wet walls.

We had already discussed that she was on birth control the last time this happened - good, because I didn't do condoms often. You'd think having a daughter when I was fresh out of high school would make me rethink that, but I was greedy - as we already established with the meaningless sex with a woman I knew was interested in me more than I was with her.

Regret set in, a lot faster than last time and I quickly pulled back.

Irina giggled and sighed laying back. "You're so sweet," she told me.

I gave her a questioning glance and pulled my boxers on.

"Most of the time when I tell guys they can have me any way they want, it's usually a lot more complex than that. But that was kind and loving."

_Kind and loving?_

_Imagining she was Bella was being kind and loving?_

_Fuck, I'm the world's biggest asshole._

And by the way; "_Most of the time when I tell guys they can have me any way they want, it's usually a lot more complex than that."..._?

What a way to remind me of the slut that she so clearly was. That was not attractive. I suddenly felt a little sick.

"Irina, I'm sorry, but you know I'm not..." I pulled my jeans on and did them up.

"... looking to get into a relationship right now," she finished for me. "I know, I know," she told me, sitting up as I pulled my t-shirt back on too.

"Good. So, you understand?"

"That _that_ was just a booty call. It's alright, I'm fine with being your fuck buddy... for now anyway." She smiled again, making me move faster to get my shoes on.

"Do you have any idea how many of the women at work want what you just gave me?" she questioned with pride.

"No," I shook my head with a smile and laughed.

"Well, most of them do, baby. You're the hot new doctor everyone's trying to win over." Really, I hadn't noticed. "They're all just too scared to approach you. They all think you're too good for them, but to me you're just right." Yes, she was a proud woman, and I knew that she truly could handle the this-was-just-a-fuck thing.

She seemed too open to just be a one man kind of woman. She was the female Jasper.

Ah, fuck! The actual Jasper was with my sister tonight, bringing some of the anger back to my veins.

"I gotta go."

The 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' I used all to often to describe what Jasper was like with women, came to mind. I was sure I was worse than him now. He would probably at least have stayed the night.

But I couldn't do that. I shouldn't have even done what I just had. I should have never allowed the first night to happen in the first place. I didn't want things to become messy at work.

_Too fucking late now, moron._

She gave me a kiss goodbye as she finally wrapped a robe around herself and let me leave.

I let the cool night air fill my head as I took a walk back home, smoking some as I walked, finally tiring of the walk and catching a cab the rest of the way.

I had another cigarette before making my way up to my apartment. Bella and Ivy would be asleep now, so I just went to duck into Ivy's room to kiss her goodnight as she slept. I always did, and loved the way her face would change slightly while she slept.

Smiling, thinking about my little girl, I walked to her room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Ivy fast asleep under her covers with Bella beside her over the covers. They had clearly been reading a book together and fallen asleep.

My eyes raked over the long creamy white legs I loved seeing so much in her sleeping shorts, then up her body as her arm draped over Ivy lovingly.

I imagined this would be the way Rosalie would put our daughter to sleep, and suddenly I got all depressed and guilty feeling.

Rosalie was gone and I was fucking one woman while thinking of another. What would she think? And why was I even thinking of that anyway?

I slept with a good amount of women in the time since Rosalie's death, wasn't I over that fact by now? I at least thought I was.

_Fuck, Cullen! You're messing shit up real bad now._

I quickly went to grab a blanket from the closet and covered Bella up, leaving them to sleep in Ivy's room as I went to hide in my own, trying to wash all these feelings away.


	5. Single Teenaged Dad

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own anything.  
Thank you to my beta obsessedmom for editing._

_**Warning. Lemon… Lime… whatever.**_

_**Author's Note: **Just saying... not every character is going to be good and pure, and Edward just isn't. He is this way because he just is. None of us are perfect. And seriously, do you want to read a story where everyone is perfect? Thank you for reading and reviewing. The reviews are really making me laugh with all your Slutward comments, lol totally awesome, so thanks again._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four**  
Single Teenaged Dad

I pushed her up against the wet and cold shower wall as her hands raked down my body. She looked at me longingly and pulled me closer, wrapping a leg around one of mine.

"Edward, please?"

_God, she was begging? _

"Dear god, woman, you'll be the death of me," I whispered as I looked down at her, lathering up her perfect breasts and rolling her nipples between my fingers.

"Please, just fuck me already." Frustration took her tone now.

I went on working on her neck, wanting to bite it and bleed her dry how badly I wanted her, proving how selfish I was about the whole thing.

Another small moan escaped her full lips as I kissed down her chest slowly, and finally dropped down to my knees.

With her hands in my hair, she looked down, realization kicking in. She willingly raised her knee for me, and I took her thigh, propping her leg over my shoulder and coming face to face with the most mouthwatering meal of my existence.

She shattered against my hold on her ass as I ran a finger up her folds, pressing on her clit a little harder.

"Oh, god...," she gasped, gripping my hair as she pulled me onto her, digging my face where I wanted it most. I opened my mouth and took one long slow lick, moaning against her.

She was so wet and ready for me. That was a turn on itself.

"Fuck, yes... Oh, right there... yeah…" Hearing Bella moan like that, pushing her hips forward while her heel dug into my back, almost made me come right there.

I sucked her clit into my mouth while thrusting my tongue into her wetness. Fuck, I would surely die in this wonderful moment.

I willed my mouth away from her for a moment, wanting this to last as long as possible.

She looked down at me, dripping wet and tired, as she breathed through her mouth.

I kissed her thigh while looking up into her deep brown half closed eyes, moving my fingers to replace where my mouth had been.

"Don't look away," I softly demanded, pushing two fingers into her, making her bite her lip and fight to keep her eyes open.

I placed another kiss over her lower stomach. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair, stopping towards the back and pulling on it.

I moved in a couple of times, placing soft open mouthed kisses over her clit, making her moans and whimpers increase.

"Edward... please..." Her mouth dropped open and her head fell back against the tiles for a second.

"You gonna come for me, love?"

She quickly looking down and nodded, her eyes finally giving in and closing tightly.

I increased the movement of my fingers inside her. She pressed her hips down onto my hand, screaming and gasping at the same time as she tightened around my fingers, then loosened.

My hand jerked back and forward frantically as I came inside the shower, breathing heavily and then finally moving under the hot water of the shower again, guilt and shame kicking in.

I was masturbating to thoughts of a woman that was in my kitchen, cooking breakfast for my child. Bella didn't deserve such disrespect from me. I felt horrible and perverted. She was young, innocent and kind. This was wrong.

I knew it and yet I still couldn't get her off my mind, remembering the way she looked so beautiful while asleep last night. So beautiful and so sexy.

I quickly finished off my shower and dried off, putting some clean clothes on and going into the kitchen as Bella sat my cup of coffee down on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks," I nodded my head at her and looked to Ivy, coming down to kiss her cheek.

Ivy giggled loudly and pulled away, "Dad," she whined, "your hair's all wet." She wiped her face as I sat next to her and tasted my coffee. It was good.

"Can I make you breakfast?" Bella's sweet voice made another appearance. Damn it, maybe if she just stopped talking, it would make it easier not to focus on her so much.

_She hardly even talks to you as it is, Cullen. Who are you kidding?_

"I'm fine," I said, looking down into my coffee, before she turned to the stove again.

"Okay, your's is coming right up, honey," she told Ivy.

I pushed my hair back out of my eyes and looked over at her, swallowing as I looked down at her legs again, imagining them tangled in my bed sheets.

With the plate in her hand, she turned to Ivy and sat the food before her. It really looked amazing. Bella was a wonderful cook and she seemed to really enjoy it. She was always whipping up some great meals for Ivy.

"Looks great. Thanks, Bella," Ivy smiled at her while Bella smiled too, watching Ivy eat.

I couldn't bring myself to feel jealous about the obvious love the two already shared for one another. I was sure Bella was already a mother in Ivy's eyes, and the way Bella watched her reminded me of the way my own mother watched Alice and I. Maybe this was bad. What would happen when Ivy no longer needed a nanny? Would they stay friends? Would I know Bella forever?

I felt a longing for her just thinking of her not being here. She was so clearly meant to be in our home with Ivy. Everything between the two was so natural.

"So, what are you girls doing after school?" I asked, looking from Bella to Ivy. I smiled, noticing Ivy's hair was down like Bella's always was.

"Umm, Bella said we're going to go to The Met for a little bit, she has a pass, and I asked if we could go out to dinner tonight. Can we, Dad? Will you come with us?" Ivy asked, moving around in her seat with excitement.

"I told her we'd ask you if it's okay. If not, I can always just cook," Bella quickly put in.

"No, of course, you can go out to eat whenever you want," I told her. She knew she was free to do what she wished with Ivy. I was glad Bella was taking her to museums and art galleries. I didn't have much time to do such things.

"I'll see, baby. I have to work late again. I'll call Bella and let her know, okay?" I told Ivy, stroking her hair down her back.

"Okay," Ivy nodded and continued eating her food.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you." I kissed Ivy's forehead and gave Bella a nod before quickly leaving, needing another cigarette. Damn, I think my smoking habit was only getting worse, not better.

_You're not even trying._

Fuck it. I still had two on my way to work, wondering if I should try to make myself available for dinner with the girls tonight.

"Hey, Edward," I heard Jasper's voice as soon as I entered the locker room to change.

"What?" He was so not one of my favorite people. Every time I looked at him I thought of all the things he could be doing to destroy my baby sister's heart.

"Wow, man, chill out. Just wanted to see who you're takin' to the charity event later this month. Alice is askin' if you want to make it a double date kinda thing."

"What charity event?" I quickly asked, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"The one the hospital has every year. Come on, you have to come, everyone does. It would be rude not to. Ask Irina. Ali really wants to do this double date thing for some reason," he told me.

"Like you'll still be dating her by the end of the month," I laughed to myself. Jasper was funny. He'd have my sister's heart broken in no time, and I'd have to beat him to near death. Something I was not looking forward to.

"Look, Edward. I'm sick of this attitude you've got towards Ali and I. We like each other, okay? She's amazing. I never met anyone like her and I'm trying. Don't act like I'm not." I noticed he was serious, but just because he was serious didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her anyway.

"Just fuckin' ask Irina so I can give Ali the good news and have her happy with me," he told me before slamming his locker shut, obviously having had enough of me this morning. "You're like a fuckin' chick - so moody," he muttered before leaving while another doctor entered.

The older man nodded at me and went on changing. I sighed and sat on the bench for a minute. Jasper was right. It was be rude not to attend a charity event, being one of the surgeons here, but I couldn't ask Irina.

I had to stop what we had been doing. I had to stop it now. No late night visits and certainly no charity events together in expensive gowns and tuxes. I felt badly using someone that way. It needed to stop. I wouldn't do it again.

Strangely enough it felt like I might be cheating.

On who? Bella?

Extremely god damn weird.

I went on with my day, putting my thoughts aside and doing my job. I ended up having more to do than expected, helping out where they were short staffed in the afternoon.

I called Bella and left her a voice mail for her and Ivy to go ahead without me. I'd be home later. I wasn't sure I could sit through dinner and watch her beautiful mouth while she eats her food.

Jasper was right; I was a mess of emotions, but honestly, I had been since Rosalie died and made me a single teenaged dad. I worried every day that I'd screw up and disappoint Rosalie, where ever she may be.


	6. Rosalie’s Song

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own anything Twilight, as I'm sure you know.  
Thank you to my beta obsessedmom._

_**Author's Note: **__For those of you wondering how old everyone is. Edward and Jasper are about 28-29, Bella is 20, Ivy is 10, and Alice is 26._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**  
Rosalie's Song

I sucked in the smooth smoke as I enjoyed time alone behind the hospital building. The day was half over at least and I'd be home soon. Maybe I'd take Ivy out to Central Park, we hadn't been in awhile. Maybe Bella would join us and I could enjoy her company. But Bella stayed away whenever I wanted to do things like that. She insisted she didn't want to be in the way of our daddy-daughter time. She really was a great employee, knowing when she was needed and not. If only she knew she was needed elsewhere too. Places she didn't visit in my apartment; my bedroom for example.

_Damn, Cullen. You're sick._

I sucked down another breath of the smoke and felt it relax me further.

_No thinking about Bella right now, you perverted monster. You're at work._

But I'm on break.

My thoughts were stopped short when my cell phone buzzed inside my pocket. I pulled it out to see my sister's smiling face. I answer with a small smile, hoping she was still smiling, hoping that southern asshole friend of mine hadn't broken her heart already.

"Hello, Alice,"

"Hello, brother dear," she giggled, making me smile more fully now.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, finally letting out the smoke I had been holding down in my lungs.

"I went to lunch with Ivy and Bella," she told me, sounding as through she might be skipping about.

"Oh?" What was her point?

"Well, you know, I had nothing to do this morning, so I thought I'd stop by your place, give the poor_ old_ nanny a break while I spent some time with my niece."

"Mmm," Here it comes. I never told her Bella was younger than her.

"Well, how come you never told me you had a hot young nanny!?" she demanded.

"I didn't know you needed to be informed of Bella's age," I answered with amusement clear in my tone.

"Oh, don't give me that, mister," she huffed. "She's so beautiful and extremely sweet. My point is; she shouldn't be the nanny - you should _date_ her." She flat out said it.

I just laughed, not knowing what else to say.

"No, _really_, Edward. We spent like all morning together and then went out to lunch, you know? Spent the whole Saturday, well, so far, together. I can already tell she and I are going to be great friends, and I just wish you'd date someone nice, for a change... Date _anyone_ for a change." She seemed like she ran out of energy on me all of a sudden.

"Well, first of all; I'm glad you two get along. Ivy needs girls around her." I always hated myself knowing Ivy would never get the girly talks all girls needed from their mothers. Hopefully I hadn't ruined everything and she'd still get all those talks from my mother, Alice and Bella. I knew they all loved her.

"Second, I really don't think you have a say in who I date. Bella is my nanny, that is all." I tried not to sigh, trying to make myself believe I didn't want her in my bed, that I didn't want to romance her for god's sakes.

_Really? What is wrong with me?_

She was the first woman after Rosalie died that I wanted, on more than just a physical level. I had to fight the urge not to kiss her against the kitchen counter, take her to my bedroom and touch her body only to bring her pleasure, to not sit there staring at her while asking her to tell me all there was to know about her. She was so mysterious.

"That doesn't have to be all!" Alice sounded frustrated with me now.

I leaned back against the wall I had been standing by and sighed, "Anything else, Alice?"

"Yes. Please don't tell me you already invited some skanky nurse to be your date to this charity event I'm going to with Jazz. Invite Bella so we can all have an actual fun double date together." She was excited again; hopeful I wouldn't let her down.

"Goodbye, Alice," I warned. She was overstepping things.

But, she did bring up a point. I was new to this hospital and it would be rude of me not to attend something everyone else was attending for a good cause, but like Alice said; no, I had yet to invite any _skanky_ nurses to be my date. Apparently you needed a date unless you wanted to look like a loser.

She sighed, "Goodbye."

I smiled as we ended our conversation. I guess Alice messing in my personal life was to be expected now that we lived close again.

I went back inside, cleaned up and prepared for my next surgery. I decided a coffee break was needed, thinking how unhealthy I was when I worked, but at home Bella prepared healthy meals and took care of Ivy while I hit the gym.

"Edward," _Fuck!_

"Do you follow me around or something?" I asked Jasper while continuing to make my coffee.

"_Do I follow you around or something?_" he asked, sounding offended, "We do work on the same floor, Edward. Chill out a little, I haven't hurt your sister, and I won't. Let this anger you have towards me go. I'm goin' to be with her for a long time and I hope we can still be friends."

I turned and looked at him.

_What's a long time? Couple of months, maybe even four?_

"What is it?" I simply asked, sipping my coffee and waiting for an answer.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ali asked me to make sure you asked your hot nanny out to the charity event with us," he said, reaching for a coffee mug and making himself some coffee.

"Her name's Bella," I corrected. This 'hot nanny' shit had to stop.

"Whatever, I like hot nanny better." Jasper shrugged, smiling as he brought his coffee mug to his lips, making me want to punch a couple of his teeth out of his smart ass mouth.

"I don't think Bella would be into that kind of thing," I answered.

"Fine." He put the mug down kind of hard. "Ask fucking Irina then. I don't care. Just make sure you find a date so I can make Alice happy. She's really set on this double date thing. I think she just wants to see her big brother happy again. You know, there's nothing bad about us wanting you to be happy and being happy ourselves. Take your fuckin' head out of your ass for a second and think of someone other than yourself." He walked off, muttering something about me being selfish.

I sighed, pushing my hair back and pulling on it a little out of frustration. Should I ask Bella? Would she go with me, or would she be weird about me asking?

_Ah, fuck my life._

My own thoughts were put aside while I finished off my work day, making my way home finally.

I could hear the piano being played as I opened the door and walked over, seeing Ivy playing while Bella sat next to her.

I stood there watching for a couple of minutes, enjoying the one thing I had taught Ivy to do perfectly. She loved music as much as I did. I was proud that at such a young age she was so good.

"Hey, girls," I said once Ivy was finish with the piece.

"Daddy!" She jumped up and came right over into my arms.

I laughed and picked her up, letting her hug my neck while I held her close.

Bella stood up from the bench and smiled at us.

"We just had dinner. Can I heat you up some?" she asked, biting on that beautiful plump bottom lip of hers.

"Please," I nodded, watching her go into the kitchen.

"Bella made this really awesome kitchen thing, Dad. You'll love it. She's almost as good at cooking as Grandma Esme is," she giggled.

I nodded, and put her down, asking her about her day and listening to her talk about all the things she did with Alice and Bella and then what she and Bella got up to in the afternoon.

Bella poked her head out of the kitchen, "It's ready." She smiled. God, that smile. That smile made the day just melt away.

Ivy followed me into the kitchen and I asked them to join me, enjoying their company and trying to work up the guts to maybe ask Bella tonight. She didn't speak much, letting Ivy chat away.

"Will you play with me, Dad? It's been_ forever_," Ivy stressed, speaking about the piano. She was right. I never had time these days.

"Sure. We'll play after I take a shower. I feel kind of gross." I smiled at her as she smiled back, full of happiness at the simple fact that I'd play piano with her.

"We should teach Bella. She doesn't know how to play," Ivy suggested.

I looked to Bella, "If she would like, of course we can."

"Oh, I'm a listener, not a player. Trust me, you'd get frustrated with me if you tried to teach me. Could I just sit and enjoy the music?" she asked Ivy.

Ivy nodded and continued speaking about what we'd play for Bella.

I took a shower after dinner and joined Ivy by the piano, smiling over at Bella once and seeing her smile back at me, her pretty brown eyes looking thoughtful as I played, for her and for my daughter.

She sat their peacefully, listening to every note, smiling when Ivy and I played a fun piece together.

Before I knew it, Ivy's bedtime was approaching. I guess it was later than I thought.

"I want a good night song," Ivy told me, resting her head on my arm and clinging to me.

I kissed the top of her head, "Of course, love. You name it."

"Mama's song..." she spoke softly as if scared to ask me.

I didn't dare look over at Bella, but noticed she stood up to leave us, always knowing when daddy-daughter time was needed.

I wrapped my arm around Ivy's shoulders as she snuggled in, wrapping her arms around me, staying quiet.

We sat like that for awhile, my lips pressed against her soft hair as I closed my eyes and willed myself to play for her the way I played for her mother.

I finally kissed her hair again and pulled back, "Mom liked this song played before bed too, especially when she was carrying you," I told her, knowing she wanted to hear it, always wanting to hear about her mother.

Of course, again, I didn't tell her what a complete dick I was to Rosalie when she asked. Telling her I was fucking tired from all the stress she was putting on me. I was a stupid god damn teenager, thinking of myself before her and her pregnancy and mood swings.

I wished I played for her more. I wished I showed her how much I loved her while she was alive, so maybe she would know how much she meant to me.

Jasper was right. I was selfish. I always had been.

Jasper was my friend and he was with my sister. I shouldn't be angry with him for something he hadn't done to my sister yet.

And I shouldn't have been angry with Rosalie for wanting to give me the best person I knew; Ivy.

The love flowed through my fingertips as I played Rosalie's song for our daughter.

She sighed when it was over and took the photo of Rosalie off the top of the piano, holding it while I picked her up and took her to her room.

I waited on Ivy's bed, looking at the photo of Rosalie that was now in my hands and then around her room at the many others while Ivy got ready for bed in her bathroom.

She soon came out, ready for bed. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. She was already falling asleep by the time I closed her bedroom door.

I listened to hear where Bella might be, hearing water running faintly from the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked in, seeing her washing my water glass.

I smiled softly now, seeing as to how easily she made me forget the pain.

Did she even know she affected me so?

"Oh." She seemed surprised when she saw me.

"Thank you for dinner. It's always amazing," I told her, sitting on one of the stools and looking over at her.

"Glad you liked it." She wiped her hands and bit into her lip again.

Did she do that when she was nervous? I mean, I was just sitting here watching her move about. Did I make her nervous?

"Ivy's really talented. You're raising a stunning young lady," she told me. "She's just... really special." Her eyes took on a little sadness and I wondered why, wanting to know her past, wanting to know her. She was so closed off to me.

"Thank you,"

"So, I'm going to have an early night, I think," she told me, ready to leave.

"Bella?" She stopped and turned back to me, "You know I have the day off tomorrow. You can go out with your friends tonight, if you want. Sleep in tomorrow and have the day off. I was thinking about taking Ivy out with me for the day," I told her.

"Okay, sure. I think I will. My friend's having a party at his place tonight."

I nodded and smiled. She was young, she needed to go out and have fun.

_Way to ask her out, Cullen._

Shut. Up.

* * *

_A short Alice and Jasper **outtake** coming up._


	7. Creepy Cullen

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight or anything else you recognize.  
Thank you to my awesome beta obsessedmom for all her work._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**  
Creepy Cullen

The next day, Bella woke up just before eleven. Ivy and I had already been out to breakfast and for a walk around Central Park as planned. Ivy suggested we stop and get Bella coffee, so we did.

I smiled as I watched Bella lean down to Ivy, cupping her face and kissing her forehead as a thank you for the coffee. Ivy smiled brightly and then handed the cup to Bella. She closed her eyes and moaned as the hot liquid soothed her. She seemed to enjoy coffee as much as I did.

"I'm going to call Samantha. Is that cool, Dad?" Ivy asked.

"Of course," I nodded, watching her go into the kitchen for the phone, then she disappeared into her room. I told her she could arrange a sleepover at her friend's house for the night of the charity event, so in case Bella agreed to go, Ivy would have something to do and somewhere to be.

Bella smiled at me slightly and went to sit on the couch, sipping her coffee. "You guys have fun?" she asked.

I took that as an invitation to sit with her, so I did, rubbing my palms against my jeans - they felt a little sweaty.

"Yeah," I nodded, "We grabbed some breakfast and just walked around a bit. It was nice. I wish I could spend more time with her... Anyway," I sighed, leaning back and acting casual, "how was the party?" I asked.

"Oh." She bit on her lip and thought about it some. "It was cool. It's nice seeing my friends out of class, you know?"

I nodded in understanding. It was kind of fun going out after work with friends. I guessed it was the same thing. I used to go out when I was in college sometimes, when Mom _made_ me go.

We drifted into an awkward silence for awhile before I cleared my throat and she peeked up at me.

"I, ah... have a... some what favor to ask you." Now or never. I sounded like a pathetic school boy, afraid to ask the hot girl out. I hoped she didn't notice.

"Of course." She nodded at me and waited for me to continue.

"I have this charity event next week for work, and it's kind of required I go," I explained. It was kind of an excuse really. I mean I didn't_ have_ to go, I just wanted a reason for her to be with me.

"Okay," she nodded, "if it's on a night I have a class, it's okay. I can just speak to my professor about giving me notes."

"No," I shook my head, "it's not that...." Oh, god, "I don't need you to look after Ivy."

"Oh?"

"I don't have a date, and I'm not really comfortable asking one of the nurses out."

_Oh, really? But you're comfortable fucking them?_

Bella smiled and shrugged, "You could always ask one of the teachers at Ivy's school. You're still the attractive single dad doctor, remember?" she laughed.

I laughed too and shook my head. Did she really not understand that I was asking her?

"Ah, I don't know if I could do that either. It's kind of freaky knowing they talk about me that way." And somewhat flattering too I suppose. "No, I wanted to ask you if you'd attend with me, as a favor. I understand if you can't, or think it's wrong considering you work for me, but I would really be grateful."

_See? You can be smooth when you try._

She seemed completely shocked, and maybe uneasy. She just kinda stared at me and didn't move.

"I'm sorry. I understand. I really am sorry I made you feel awkward."

_Fuck! Why, why did I even ask her? Now she really would think I was Creepy Cullen._

"I don't have any dresses," she told me quietly, biting on her lip.

"Alice will help you with that. She lives to pick out clothes for people, trust me." I smiled when she laughed a little.

"Okay," she nodded with a deep breath, "I guess I can try to be a presentable date," she told me.

"Yeah?" I questioned, "You'll go?" No fucking way.

She seemed a little shy as she smiled at me and nodded.

Bella would be my date. By my side. At least for one night. I knew she was only doing me a favor, but it still excited me. I loved being in her presence.

Ivy ran out of the room, hopping about until she was seated next to Bella. "Samantha's mom said that night would be perfect, so we're having a sleepover there. Like five of us girls. It's gonna be so much fun!" she exclaimed, "Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem, baby."

I watched as Bella stroked Ivy's long hair back lovingly, talking to her about the sleepover and decided on what they'd bake for Ivy to take.

I excused myself while I stepped outside for a much needed smoke and to call Alice.

"Edward!" She answered on the first ring. "You ask Bella yet, or are you still too chicken shit?"

"Chicken shit?" I question. Where did she come up with this stuff?

"Yeah, chicken shit. _So.._." she stressed.

"Yeah. She said yes. I need you to get her a dress... and whatever else she needs, I guess. I'll write you up a check, just tell me how much."

I pulled the phone from my ear for a second, lighting my cigarette while she screamed with excitement.

"I'll arrange a shopping date with her. Oh my god, it's gonna be so fun. DOUBLE DATE!" I pulled my face from the phone once again, holding the phone out for a second, before returning it to my ear.

"It's not a double date. She's doing me a favor, that's all," I explained.

"Whatever," she dismissed easily.

I shook my head and took a long drag, letting it fill my lungs up.

"Tell Bella to call me when she has a chance. I have to go tell Jazz the good news." And with that, she hung up on me.

_Thanks, sis._

The three of us spent the rest of the day inside. Ivy watched a couple of movies while Bella and I sat with our laptops. She worked on some essay while I emailed my parents and replied to some other stuff, taking my time off to catch up on things that interested me.

There were a couple of concerts I wanted to check out so I looked them up, saving them to my bookmarks in case I decided to buy tickets.

"You know, Bella. You don't need to be here when I'm here. I'm okay with it if you have another college party or something." I felt bad that I made her work so much, even though I was enjoying her being here with us. It felt right some how. Like she was a part of our family.

"I know, but I like hanging out with you guys." She winked at Ivy and looked back at me, "Unless you want me to leave you two alone. I understand," she quickly put in.

"Oh, god no. I didn't mean it to sound that way. Of course, you can do whatever you want. If that's sitting here with us, then I'm glad."

She nodded, agreeing that it was.

"So, how about we all go out for dinner. I'm in the mood for some Indian food," I asked the girls.

Ivy jumped up and told us she was going to go change.

Bella and I laughed, "Guess she likes Indian food." I shrugged.

"Yeah," Bella nodded, closing up her lap top, "you sure you want me to come?"

"Yes, you always cook. We've had a relaxing day. Let's keep it that way," I offered.

"Okay, I'll go change too." She left me and went off into her room.

I grabbed a jacket and waited for the girls to be ready. They soon joined me, holding hands while we walked to the nearby restaurant.

I had an amazing night. Ivy and I told Bella about the music we liked and Bella told us hers. She was a rock and roll girl. It suited her actually.

I also learned more about her classes and interests, and told her about my parents a little. But, mostly, Ivy talked and entertained us. Bella seemed as content listening to my daughter as I did.

The night ended too soon, and before I knew it, Bella and I were tucking Ivy into her bed. She was grinning, looking between Bella and me as we left.

I heard Bella sigh as she pushed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. I followed her to the kitchen were we both got glasses of water.

"Thanks for dinner," she told me, her eyes only briefly on me.

"Anytime." I didn't want tonight to end, I just wanted to be in her company, so I worked up the guts and asked her to watch a movie.

She bit on that beautiful lip of hers and nodded, telling me she wasn't tired yet.

We sat on opposite ends of the couch as we watched the horror she had picked. I was grinning through the movie like a fool, while Bella watched intently. We didn't speak a word until it was over.

She told me she was sad because almost all horror movies no longer scared her. I laughed, wondering why anyone would want to be scared. She explained that fake scared was different to real scared of course and I understood.

All too soon, Bella bid me goodnight and disappeared into her room.

Today was a good day.


	8. Soul Mates

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nothing Twilight belongs to me.  
Thank you to obsessedmom for her beta skills._

_**Author's Note: **__Please be sure to read __**Chapter Seven**__ first. I know FF net was having some trouble with alerts, so this author's note is just in case you didn't get an alert for Chapter Seven._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**  
Soul Mates

I dropped Ivy off at Samantha's house, speaking to her mother for a couple of minutes to make sure everything would be alright with this sleep over, and to give her my cell number, as well as Bella's, in case anything went wrong.

Ivy yelled her goodbye to me as she ran into the large apartment and joined her friends. She needed to hang out with kids her age and she seemed to be having a good time already.

I on the other hand, I was freaking out on the inside a little. I knew Bella was doing me a favor and nothing would come of tonight, but I was still excited to be taking her somewhere nice. I really enjoyed being around her. I found her silence interesting. I wanted to know her, and even if she wouldn't tell me, at least I got to look at her away from the apartment a little more; see her in a different environment.

Samantha didn't live far, so I walked the short walk back, giving Jasper a quick call while I walked.

"Edward," he answered, sounding happy, "what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you've heard from Alice, and if everything is all set for tonight?" I said, dogging past a few people while I walked. You had to be alert in this city. It was intense sometimes.

"No. When she's out, doing girl stuff, she has no time for phone calls." He laughed, and I had to admit, sounded totally whipped by my baby sister. He talked about her a lot lately, seeming to know her well.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your hot nanny will be home soon, looking hotter than before she left. Alice has a way of making things beautiful." There he went again, sounding smitten with Alice.

Bella and Alice were at the salon, getting their hair done or something. They had actually spent the whole day together, getting ready for tonight. I felt a little bad that Alice was dragging Bella along, but Bella told me she really liked Alice and didn't have too many girl friends. She found Alice interesting. Yeah, her and everyone else. Alice was one-of-a-kind. I guess I could understand if Alice was changing Jasper for the better. Only she could. I decided I'd give them a bit of a break with my moods concerning their relationship.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Yep."

"Please, _please_ don't call her hot nanny - her name's Bella. If you do that for me, I won't punch you every time you touch my baby sister tonight, alright?" We better have a fucking deal. I think there would be nothing left but to die if he actually called her that to her face.

"Fine, fine. Beautiful nanny it is." He laughed to himself.

_Not fucking funny, asshole._

"Nice chatting with you." I said with frustration, "I'll see you soon." I hung up just as I reached my building, staying outside to have a quick cigarette before going up to get ready.

I was never one for these sorts of events, but I had attended many of course, being the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It was nothing new.

I took my time, showering and imagining Bella was joining me, finding my release quickly. I didn't want to be growing hard at the sight of her, dressed up nicely, all night long.

I had my suit ready and waiting as soon as I was ready for it.

A small knock came from my closed bedroom door, "Edward?" It was Bella.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to let you know, I just got back. I just need to get dressed. I'll be ten minutes at the most," she told me.

"Okay, meet me in the living room?"

"Okay," she answered.

I sighed and braced myself for a second before getting dressed. I quickly fixed my hair - as much as possible anyway. It still looked a mess though. It had always been untamable.

I made it to the living room before Bella, seeing I had a text from Jasper that they were waiting in the limo downstairs.

"Sorry," I heard Bella's soft voice behind me, "I'm not used to putting these on." I heard the small laugh in her voice as I turned to her, staring.

She was biting on her lip, looking a little uncomfortable in the beautiful off colored white dress. It wrapped around her small frame and dropped down to the floor. She honestly looked like an angel in my living room in it.

Her hair was down in loose curls and her make up light and refreshing. She didn't wear much on a day-to-day basis - she didn't need it.

God, she was exquisite.

"Bella," I shook myself out of my daze, "you look... beautiful." For lack of a better word. I needed to say something other than just stare. And I needed to stop the staring too.

I swallowed and held my hand out to her.

She looked to my hand and continued biting into her swollen pink lip. She stepped towards me, putting her small hand in mine.

Oh, fuck... That smell. The smell of Bella that filled my house, and now all my senses.

"Are we going to go?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Yes. I'm sorry." _Fucking freak_. I guess time was standing still for me, but moving for her.

_She's doing you a favor. This isn't a date. Stop looking at her like she's yours._

"Jasper and Alice are waiting downstairs," I told her, holding her hand and loving the feel of it until we got to the door. She dropped her hand from mine as I opened the door for her and she thanked me. We made our way down silently and the driver held the door open for us.

Bella got in first, kissing Alice and Jasper hello. I followed, kissing Alice's cheek and nodding my head at Jasper.

"Do you like the dress, Edward?" Alice asked, smiling at Bella. "I picked it out for her," she told me. I noticed Alice wink her way, making Bella blush.

"It's perfect." I nodded, not wanting to go on about it too much and embarrass her any more - much as I did love the pink blush that overtook her pale skin.

"And what about me?" Alice pouted, motioning down to her dress. "How do I look?"

"As bright and beautiful as always, of course, Alice." I smiled. My sister really was beautiful. Jasper was a lucky man in more ways then he knew. Alice had a kind heart and would love him with all she had. He better not screw it up.

I looked away when Jasper started whispering in Alice's ear, making her giggle. Bella looked at me as I looked at her and we shared a discomforted look.

"Maybe we should have gotten our own limo." I laughed, thinking I wanted to kiss and smell Bella's neck the same way Jasper was doing to Alice's.

Bella laughed softly and agreed.

Jasper and Alice apologized and Jasper started a conversation with Bella over events in history that she was learning in college right now. At least he had yet to call her 'hot nanny', thank god.

The drive wasn't long and we were soon being shown our way in. I lead Bella by placing a hand gently on the small of her back, she stayed close and smiled as different people greeted us.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning down to her so she would hear.

She nodded and looked up at me, "I've never been to anything like this. I feel a little out of place," she admitted.

I smiled and fought the urge to push her long hair back behind her shoulder so that her face wasn't so covered by it. "Trust me you don't look out of place," I assured her.

She looked back down, hiding her blush again, I was sure. I was having an amazing time already.

"All this really is, is dinner, couple of old guys up there giving speeches and then mingling. No big deal, kinda boring actually." I shrugged as we found our table. I held her chair out as Jasper held Alice's out.

We took our seats - Bella and Alice seated next to each other. They started talking right away. I like that Bella seemed to be so interested in Alice's talk of fashion even though it wasn't her thing. She just kept getting sweeter and sweeter. I wasn't sure how much longer I could resist.

It was like setting my drug of choice beside me and telling me not to have it. But then again, I put myself into this situation, didn't I? Maybe I wanted to be in it, maybe I didn't want to stay away anymore. Maybe I wanted to be selfish and hoped she wanted me too.

Like I had told Bella, dinner was served first. We held pleasant conversation with the other two couples at our table and soon the speeches followed. I draped my arm over the back of Bella's chair and leaned in, "I'm sorry. I know it's boring."

She gave me a kind smile and shook her head. "I'm having fun," she assured, then looked back at the man talking again.

I continued looking at her for another second, thinking how beautiful she was, inside and out. Alice caught me and gave me a knowing smile. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, she then did the same to me.

Jasper gave us an odd look before we stopped and continued to listen to the speeches. Doctors may save lives, but they bored people to death when giving these speeches.

It was finally over and everyone started to move about, mingling as I said before.

"Want to join me out on the balcony? I'm sure it's a nice view," I asked Bella, wondering what I was doing. This sure did feel like a date to me. Maybe it's just because I had been out of the dating scene for awhile, I forgot what it felt like. But I was feeling so drawn to her.

"Yeah," she nodded. We both stood up and went to get some drinks before making our way outside. We stood by the edge together, off to the side and looked at the breathtaking view of the city's lights in the darkness.

I pulled my cigarettes out of my pocket and offered Bella one. She shook her head and went back to looking out at the lights. I watched her as I lit up and then leaned on the railing with her.

I took a long drag and blew it out in the opposite direction to where she was, feeling the drug soothe and calm me with even the first drag.

"That's bad for you, you know?" Bella told me, making me look at her.

Shit, I was such a prick.

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" I quickly asked, "I can put it out."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, it doesn't bother me. I smoke from time to time, but you have a wonderful daughter... I want her to have her father for a very long time."

If my cold heart didn't melt in this moment, I wasn't sure it ever would.

"I never thought of it that way."

_Yeah, because you're an ass._

"You're a doctor, you should know this kind of stuff." She laughed at me, turning to me and pushing her hair from her face.

"I'm not as smart as you think I am." I smiled back at her and saw her eyes drop to my lips.

It felt like the moment was more like an hour as I looked down at her slightly parted pink lips, so full and inviting.

"I sure hope that's wrong. How many people go under the knife at your hand everyday?"

"Good point," I laughed, our lip-eye action was over as we both leaned back on the railing and fell into silence. We both looked out at the view.

"How did you manage to get through all that schooling with a little daughter, being a single father, I mean?" she asked softly, starting up a conversation again. We never really talked much, so this was nice. I wanted this.

"Ah, the plan was that Rosalie, Ivy's mother," Bella knew who Rosalie was, I'm not sure why I said it, "would stay home and take care of her while I finished up all my schooling, but she died, so my mother took over. She took care of Ivy while I went to school. I'm lucky to have such supportive parents," I told her, trailing off and realizing why I kept a distance between Bella and I. I would not hurt her like I hurt Rosalie.

"Ivy talks about them all, a lot." I could hear the kindness in her voice. She really loved Ivy, it was clear as day, even in the darkness. "It's sweet," she added.

I looked back over at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. My mother always made sure to talk a lot about Rosalie. I guess she didn't want Ivy growing up with no knowledge of her mother… I never talked about her to Ivy much myself," I admitted. I was a cold bastard, so angry with Rosalie, so angry with myself, for so long.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, putting her gentle hand on my arm and rubbing her thumb over the fabric of my suit jacket.

"I don't deserve anyone's sympathy." I told her. "I'm the one that killed the love of my life. I don't deserve my loving family and my wonderful daughter. I don't know what I did to get you even, you're the world's best nanny. Ivy just loves you like crazy." I smiled slightly, happy I did something right by Ivy.

It felt good to say this, to feel comfortable enough to let someone know me, know my fears.

"It's not your fault," she sighed, taking her hand off my arm and making me miss the contact right away.

"It's not my fault I got my teenaged girlfriend pregnant and she died giving birth to my child?" I laughed at the fact that she didn't see that as my fault.

I looked to Bella, who was now looking down uncomfortably. I didn't mean to sound so harsh about the whole thing, I immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I've just... not gotten over it yet." I shrugged. I never would get over her death. I'd always regret every mean word I spoke to her while she carried my daughter. All she did was love me, and all I did was wish things had turned out differently - at the time anyway. I never regretted Ivy now, she was the best thing I ever did.

Which was strange in a sense, because she was the product of the worst thing.

"How do you get over anyone's death?..." She sounded sad now too. It hurt to hear her this way.

I sighed, wondering how we brought on this feeling of sadness so quickly when others were having fun just inside those balcony doors.

"I just think you should know... I love Ivy, very much. I care about her a lot and I love my job. I think you're an amazing father. She loves you so much... it's the most amazing thing to see. I think you're soul mates or something." She smiled now, lightening the mood.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I knew she loved Ivy, she didn't need to tell me, but I did like hearing it.

"You know, soul mates aren't just for lovers. It's hardly at all what it means, actually." She told me, catching my attention.

"Tell me about it?" I asked, wanting to know it all. Wanting to know her.

"Well, if you believe in this kind of thing... It's said that our physical selves die, but our souls live forever, taking host in different bodies once we die. Apparently our souls travel in the same circles of friends, lovers, family and even enemies... Our souls recognize each other and grow as they get older... That's why they're called soul mates, they always find each other. So maybe you and Alice were cousins in your previous lives or something... And maybe Rosalie is still alive in Ivy... We're never really gone, Edward."

She gave me a lot to think about, and suddenly I loved what the phrase soul mates really meant - or at least what it meant to her. It was beautiful.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked, smiling her way.

She shrugged and looked to me again, "I don't know. Some television show probably." We both started laughing and it died down quickly.

"I like it," I admitted, feeling somewhat lighter again.

"Tell me about yourself?" I asked, "Your family?" I _had_ to know the one-of-a-kind girl before me.

"My mom raised me here in New York... She died three years ago. Breast cancer... It was just her and I..." she trailed off now, sadness overtaking her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked." It wasn't my place - yet all I wanted was to wrap her in my arms and take the sadness away. Take it from her, so she would never feel this way.

"See, I know how much you miss Rosalie... It's hard when people leave us when they don't want to." She bit into her lip and sniffled.

"What happened to your father?" The need to know more about this kind and selfless woman by my side had taken over full force. I needed to know her. I didn't want to be alone anymore, and I didn't want her to be alone. It was so clear now how lonely she was deep down.

"Well... He was a lot older than my mother. He already had a wife and kids... He was her boss. So when he found out she was pregnant, he offered to pay to have it fixed. She told him she was going to have me, and he told her he couldn't have anything to do with it. He loved his children that he had with his wife too much to leave them for a child that resulted from an affair... I mean, he gave my mother money here and there, but she stopped taking it after awhile..." She seemed deep in thought now, remembering it all.

"How do you know that he didn't love you too?" I asked.

"I contacted him after my mom died. That's when he told me he couldn't hurt his family by bringing me into his life now... fucking jerk off... I didn't want to be in his life... I guess I just wanted to know more about myself and my mother, what she went through with him." She shrugged and sighed, straightening out and standing tall as she faced me with red eyes.

I had no idea what to say. "He's fucking crazy... He has no idea what he's missing out on," I told her softly, bringing my hand to her arm now, feeling her soft warm skin.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah... Well, I think my mom had always been in love with him, so she never gave anyone else a chance... Ivy's lucky to have such a loving father... I envy what you two have," she told me.

And... I don't know why, but I brought her into a hug. She laughed softly, and wrapped her arms around my waist while I held her close around her slender shoulders, smelling her sweet hair and feeling the softness of it against my lips and nose.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She tightened her hold on me, making me smile. This felt so right, more comfortable than I could have imagined. I was sure I was made to hold her in this moment, take all her pain away.

Although she said she didn't want to be in his life, of course I knew she did. We all want to be wanted by our parents. It must have been the hardest thing in the world to be rejected by the person who created you.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Bella pulled away from me and we both looked over at Alice who was standing by the door.

"Hey, Ali," I smiled, feeling light and free, feeling closer to Bella.

Fuck, I was one lucky son of a...

Everyone around me was kind and beautiful; my daughter, my sister, my parents and Bella. My life was beautiful. I had it all... almost.

"Jazz and I are gonna go..." She seemed dazed by our hugging. I couldn't really explain it.

"Oh, okay. Should we go too?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah... these high heels are starting to hurt my feet." She laughed, "I'm sorry, Alice. I guess I'm not as girly as I thought I could be."

The girls laughed as they interlocked their arms and we walked back inside. I guess it was an inside joke between them.

"You could have fooled me. She was a total girl tonight, right Edward?" Alice asked me.

I smiled at the two, "Bella is a girl, yes." I agreed, finding the whole thing funny myself. Bella was more feminine then she realized; warm and caring, motherly even. Just because she wasn't as 'girly' as Alice, didn't mean she wasn't in fact 'girly' anyway.

Alice and Bella laughed again as they walked ahead of Jasper and I to the limo. We all made our way back home. Bella and I were dropped off first. We said our goodbyes and made it up to the apartment.

"See?" I said, getting her attention as we walked into the dark apartment, "I didn't even stay out for a smoke." I was proud of myself whenever I resisted the urge to smoke. And trust me, I wanted one right now.

Bella stayed quiet, and I knew she felt the same thing I was feeling since that hug. Things were a little weird in the limo. We couldn't seem to talk to each other normally, ending up just staying quiet for the short ride over.

"I had fun. Thanks for taking me," she said while my feet carried me closer to her - she was close to begin with anyway.

She didn't move away, just looked up at me through the dark as I stood before her, my hand moving onto her waist. She bit on that beautiful bottom lip again as she moved her hands to my chest, pressing herself closer and looking into my eyes.

I could lose myself forever in her dark pools. I wanted to.

My other hand moved up, cupping the side of her face and feeling her hair between my fingers as she tilted her face up to mine while I leaned down, pressing my lips against hers, feeling all her warmth and softness through the light kiss.

Her light moan urged me further, deepening the kiss I felt like I had waited a lifetime for.

I was sure our souls had been lovers in a previous life...


	9. Not Me

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything.  
Thank you to obsessedmom for editing as always. She's too good to me._

**_Warning. Lemon._**

**_Author's Note: _**_This is my Christmas gift to my readers. Have a happy holiday. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the very pleasing amount of reviews I got for Chapter Eight. You guys rock and I'm glad you're liking The Third Woman._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
Not Me

Her kiss was more addicting than I could have ever imagined. Time seemed to not exist. I had no idea how long we had been standing here in the middle of my apartment kissing in the dim lighting. I never wanted my lips to leave hers, but she finally pulled back and stepped away from me.

I wanted to scream at the lack of Bella in my arms already.

She just looked up at me and held her hand out, waiting for mine. I gladly let her take my hand. She held mine with both of hers for a long moment before turning and leading me to the living room.

I was not worthy of this, suddenly feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. I felt this way about Rosalie once too.

Bella sat down and gave me a shy smile as I removed my jacket, placing it over the back of the couch. I watched her remove her heels and set them towards the side, slowly putting her hands into her lap.

I reached in and placed my hand over both of hers. She turned them under mine, holding onto my fingers lightly. I smiled. She bit into her lip. I think she didn't realize she did it, which just made it all the more adorable.

"Do you realize that's one of the sexiest things I've ever seen?" I dared to say.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, turning to me.

"When you bite on your lip..." I brought one of my hands up to her chin, pulling her lip free gently.

She just looked at me, maybe shocked.

I didn't continue what I was saying. I leaned in instead, letting my kiss explain.

She moaned just a little. My inner boy was doing a stupid happy dance right now. How did I get so lucky for her to let me do this?

Her hands pulled out from under mine and she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, moving closer and pulling me to her.

I continued the kiss, moans breaking from both of us. She shifted so she could better kiss me as I moved my hands onto her hips, pulling her closer until she was straddling my lap.

The room was thick with need as our bodies pressed together.

"Edward," she whispered, pressing her forehead to mine. We both worked to catch our breath.

"Bella," I responded, letting her know I knew full well this was her. Maybe I needed to believe it too.

Her lips pressed to mine quickly again, our mouths opening to each other for more.

Her light grinding against my obvious arousal caused me to moan.

She broke the kiss, giving a soft giggle. I looked into her deep brown eyes. She was so, so beautiful, and innocent.

"We shouldn't..." I sighed.

Yes, we should!

The look she gave me honestly made me feel like the biggest ass. I didn't want to hurt her and she thought I was rejecting her, that much was clearly written on her face.

I quickly cupped her cheeks, hoping she wouldn't pull away from me.

"You don't want me..." she began softly, looking as though she might cry.

"Oh god, no..." I breathed and shook my head, quickly locking her lips to mine again, "I want you... so much..." I whispered against her lips while her arms came around my shoulders and held me to her.

"I want you too." She closed her eyes and I rested my forehead on hers once more, feeling her heavy breath against my face.

"I never wanted someone this way," she admitted, and damn it, I'd give her anything she wanted. If she wanted a monster, then so be it. I was perfect.

She looked at my face, as if studying it before she rested her head on my shoulder and kissed the side of my neck. "You smell so nice," she sighed.

I ran my hands up and down her back, feeling the silky material of her dress and the flawless skin on her back. She shivered slightly and snuggled into me closer.

"I thought it was wrong," she began, pausing, "to feel this way about you... You're Ivy's dad."

I smiled as I moved my hand up into her hair, "I'm more than just that, but that is the best part, yes." I turned and kissed the side of her head. It felt like she might need me as much as I needed her.

"It's just..."

"I'm your boss?" I offered.

She hummed her answer.

"Let's just take it slow," I suggested, knowing I couldn't.

She pulled away and shrugged, looking unsure, "Let's not."

I smiled. I liked her suggestion a lot better. We spent the night making out on the couch, touching and caressing. I loved her hands on me, but not more than I loved mine on her. I got as far as having her under me, my hand moving up her outer thigh under her dress before I stopped myself and suggested we go to sleep.

Bella huffed cutely but agreed, asking me if I'd cuddle in her bed at least. Of course, I agreed, and with Bella in my arms, I slept. I hadn't slept so well in years.

0o0o0

A week went by before Alice suggested that she take Ivy for the night to give Bella and I some alone time. I hadn't told her anything, but she and Bella did talk, and _somehow_ Jasper knew too, so I let it be. I was happy to be with her. Proud.

We didn't get much time together though. I had work, and when I didn't, she had class. And when we were both together, Ivy was around. We weren't sure what to tell her, so we didn't say anything until we both decided it would be okay to.

Bella greeted me when I returned from dropping Ivy off at Alice's. I swallowed loudly as she smiled at me, dressed in only a very thin tank top and boy shorts. I had never seen so much of her skin before.

She bit on her lip, holding her hand out to me. I took it without question. I always would.

Not a word was spoken while I followed, dazed, but knowing what was going to happen soon.

Bella pushed her bedroom door open and continued to hold my hand as we stepped in. I looked to her bed, remembering the make out session she had pulled me in here for after Ivy was asleep on Wednesday night. I had to use every ounce of strength to keep it to just making out. Bella didn't make it easy though. She made it clear she wanted me in the oldest way one could be with another.

"You are perfect... I don't deserve you this way..." These words were truer than anything I had ever spoken to her.

I tried to keep my eyes off her sexy little body and the way her pale skin shadowed from the small amount of light in her room. Perfect was an understatement. She was a goddess and I was only a mere human beside her.

"Don't say that," there was a slight beg to her tone as her hand came up and cupped my cheek. I nestled into her warm palm. "It's not true," she whispered and shook her head.

Her soft palm left my cheek and both her hands came over my chest, slowly moving downward. I swallowed as she undid my jeans and looked me in the eye. She untucked my shirt as my fingertips traced up and down her arm. I loved watching and feeling the goosebumps form over the smoothness.

I decided I'd be as selfish as ever and enjoy the beautiful moment she was giving me.

I lifted my arms and helped her pull my shirt over my head. I grabbed her around the waist gently and pressed her to me. She gasped and smiled while bringing her arms around my neck. Her back arched as I came back down for a kiss. She gripped the hair behind my head and held us close.

_You lucky son of a bitch. Why is it that beautiful women want you?_

I groaned at the stupid thought, it maybe be true but I always questioned all I had. Why not take what I was given and be grateful? Fuck, I was so very grateful for what she was giving me right now.

I wanted her mind, body and soul. I wanted her wholly and that scared me to death. I'd surely screw this up like I did everything else.

But right now, right now I could make her body feel good at least, in a sense that was easier than having someone's mind and soul. I'd work for those, even though I knew she was kind enough to give them to me as well.

I knew Bella, she admitted she had feelings for me. She admitted it so freely, like she was sure of it all. She was sure of herself. She also knew me better than I thought, and she fucking wanted me for god knows what reason.

I lifted her easily and smiled at how light she was; as light as I imagined all those times.

She watched me as I lay her down on her bed and took my jeans off, stepping out of my shoes. Her teeth were attacking her bottom lip as I climbed over her, settling between her thighs.

Her long fingers moved into my hair again, making my eyes close and an actual moan escape.

She laughed lightly and I looked back down at her. She quieted quickly and shifted a little, spreading her legs and then wrapping them around my lower back. We both groaned and looked down when I ground myself against her. I needed so much more than this.

I moved my face into her neck, kissing, licking and biting her soft skin. She rewarded me with gentle tugs on my hair and moans. The best was when she moaned my name and lifted her chest up to me.

I moved my hand slowly up her stomach, under the thin fabric of the tank top. I kissed her neck and chest as my hand cupped her breast. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing erratic. I squeezed the perfect flesh gently. She fit so perfectly.

I pulled away long enough to pull the top further up her chest. I watched her face to make sure she wanted this before taking her lead and removing it completely once she sat up.

I stared down at her beautiful breasts. They were perfectly round, a nice b cup if I was correct. I looked up to find her looking at me. She smiled and I returned it.

"You're beautiful." I told her, loving the blush that appeared on her cheeks very often.

Our lips met in another kiss before I continued back down her jaw, neck and chest, this time, taking a small pink nipple into my mouth. She sighed and groaned when I bit down slightly.

"Mmm, Edward..." she moaned again. I never loved my name more. It sounded amazing coming from her.

I took my time in kissing down her chest, after spending a good amount of time on her breasts of course, licking around her cute belly button and hearing her giggle. I smiled and gently kissed along her panty line.

I hooked my fingers into the sides and looked up for permission. She lifted her hips and bit her lip. I pulled back enough to slowly pull them off.

I sat up and ran my hands down her thighs. I felt her shiver and looked into her dark eyes. Her brows frowned, her teeth in full attack mode on her lip.

"I'm so lucky," I told her. She smiled, reaching for me. I looked down, feeling her fingertips over my abs, before gently gripping the waistband of my briefs.

I looked to her as she sat up and kissed my chest, her sweet lips lingering as she brought the fabric down over my erection gently.

I threaded my fingers into her thick hair and made her look up at me. I gave her a smile before coming to stand and stepping out of the briefs.

I met her back on the bed, "You sure you want this?" I whispered, caressing her pink cheek.

She nodded, "You have no idea," she breathed, sending shivers through me. I felt so powerful, and I wanted to use that power on her, I wanted her to feel good.

"Let me make you feel good," I whispered into her hair.

I felt her nod and smiled, softly descending down her beautiful body once more. My lips left kisses, her skin left goosebumps.

She gripped my hair as I placed a gentle kiss against her clit. She sighed and dropped her head down. I licked my lips and breathed in deep. That was enough to make me give up. I could no longer stay away from this girl. I wanted all of her.

I kissed her their again, and again, before my tongue joined and soon my fingers.

My dick twitched and felt extremely deprived of what my fingers had. She was so tight around me, gasping every time I hit the right spot.

I pushed in deeper, sucking harder as I rubbed that one sweet stop.

"Oh, Edward... there, oh there..."

I moaned, loving that I could make her feel this way.

She gasped once more before her thighs tightened around my head and her scream filled the room.

She held my head to her, releasing after a few seconds and relaxing into the bed.

I smiled, happy with my job well done and placed another kiss against her sensitive clit.

She gasped lightly, then sighed, smiling with her eyes closed as I came to rest between her legs again. I brushed hair from her face and she smiled at me lazily.

"Hey, love," I whispered to her.

"Hey yourself," she smiled just a little wider, bringing her arms around me tightly.

I smiled in return before we met in another kiss. Her hips shifted, pressing up against me and making me brush passed her warm core.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" she asked sweetly against my lips.

I didn't answer, instead moved a hand between us and positioned myself to her. She nodded, knowing I was pausing.

"Don't be scared," she told me, running her hands down my back, her legs wrapping around me as I pressed into her gently. "I want this," she assured.

I moved both my hands onto her hips as I pushed all the way into her incredible warmth. Her heels dug into my ass, bringing me even closer as she whimpered against my ear while I kissed her neck.

Her nails dug into my shoulders, her body becoming stiff. She took in a shaky breath as I pulled back and gently pushed back in a little harder. She cried out louder. I stopped, afraid of hurting her.

"You okay?" I asked, bringing my hand up to cup the side of her jaw.

She nodded up at me, "I'm perfect," she sighed, both her hands coming to cup my face and pull me down.

I kissed her with all the feeling I had for her. She kissed back just as passionately.

Her hands moved to my neck next, while we continued to kiss and make slow love. Her moans drove me wild now that they sounded like they were more from pleasure than pain. I didn't want to hurt her.

I felt up and down her thighs as I moved in and out of her, her hips moving to meet mine each time. I kissed her soft lips and watched her when I wasn't.

I laughed when she suddenly pushed me off and over, climbing on top of me and pressing my hands down for a minute, smiling at me beautifully.

"I'm all yours," I told her, letting her hold me down.

She sat up, sinking down further and making both of us moan from the sensation.

I quickly twisted my hands from under hers, grabbing her wrists and pulling her down against me.

She moaned and pouted. I smiled, kissing her lips and moving my hands to run down her sides, reaching her hips just as she started to move on top of me.

I pressed my head down on the pillow, relaxing and watching her move above me. I let her ride me for a little while, loving the way she surrounded me so nicely. It hadn't felt this amazing in so long. I knew it wasn't just the sex, it was the girl.

I brought my hips up in time to meet hers and she yelped adorably. I did it again, this time she moaned my name.

I quickly flipped us over and entered her again, harder and deeper.

"Please," she gasped. I wanted to come so fucking bad, and her begging, well, it didn't help in making me resist. "Please, oh please... I'm..." she reached for the bars of her headboard and I saw her hands grip it tightly before looking down at her again.

I held one of her thighs back, my other hand coming down to her lower stomach. I pressed my thumb against her clit, circling roughly and moving into her a little more forcefully.

I groaned deeply, feeling her walls flutter around me.

"Edward, fuck yes, oh god... Oh fuck!"

Her back arched up to me as I watched the expression across her face while she came again.

Her hands finally dropped down from the bars she had had such a tight hold on, opening her eyes and giving me a shy smile. I smiled back, holding still inside her as my hand ran back up her body, kneading her left breast for a second.

"Good?" I asked with a smirk. I swear I had never felt more smug than now. I pleased her, I did something right.

She nodded. I leaned down to her again, bringing both her thighs back further. She moaned as I pushed in deeper.

"You feel so fucking amazing," I breathed into her neck, hiding there. She was warmer and wetter, more inviting - if that were possible.

I moved harder, deeper, faster... listening to her sounds of approval as I followed her and reached my own climax.

I groaned her name into her heated skin, unable to move for a second. She held me closer and I finally released her thighs. She groaned in displeasure.

"Sorry," I whispered, rubbing her thighs gently to soothe them.

"Don't be," she whispered back.

0o0o0

We were silent for a long time. I would have guessed she was asleep if she wasn't tracing circles around my forearm gently. I just laid back, my head against her soft pillow as I stroked her hair.

I was so amazingly at peace right now. It was like she made it all fall into place. Every bad feeling that I carried around day to day had been lifted. Nothing existed right now besides Bella and me in the stillness of her bedroom.

I kissed the top of her head and she sighed, snuggling into me.

"I like you," I mumbled into her hair, my voice very low.

She shifted and looked up at me from my chest, her brow frowned. I smiled in hope that she wouldn't see I wasn't telling the truth. Like was a weak word. I was so completely in love with this amazing woman, I knew it the first day.

"You do?" she asked. I couldn't tell the color of her cheeks in the extremely dim light, but knowing her, they were a pretty pink color right now.

I nodded, "I liked you the minute I met you... a little too much actually." I admitted, giving her a smile like I had been found out.

"But," she looked back down to my chest, placing her hand against my abs and tracing the same circles there.

"But?"

"But... when you brought Ivy in on her first day... you... you didn't say one word to me." Her eyes didn't meet mine.

"I was nervous," It was the truth. I remember it so clearly, she was right, I hardly ever talked to her much to begin with.

"What do you mean?"

I swallowed, somewhat loudly and sighed. "For a long time... really long time... I didn't feel this strongly about anyone. It's... I mean with Rose..." I sighed, "I thought I'd never feel as strongly for someone other than her. When she first moved and started high school with me back in DC, she... I don't know - she took my breath away," I offered. "I had never met someone so kind before, she just accepted everyone for who they were... kind of like you do."

Bella looked up again. She was sad.

"I'm not replacing her with you." God, please don't let her think that.

"I know, Edward," she nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled. She really did make it all better again. In the last week she had taken all the weight off my shoulders. Her kindness made me... it made me like myself, for a change. I couldn't remember the last time I liked myself.

"You're thanking me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, stroking her hair from her face and making her look up at me. She had to know this meant something to me - it was real. "Thank you for putting up with me and my behavior... I shouldn't have been such a jerk."

"You weren't," she argued.

"I hardly ever spoke more than two words to you... I was just... confused," I tried to explain.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I understand. Not everyone's perfect. Who wants perfect anyway?"

"I don't know, who?" I asked.

"Not me." She shook her head.

She shifted so we could kiss and I could hold her closer. The kiss was soft and loving - understanding.

Bella, just like Rosalie, was very different to me, but they still understood me. They took my good and bad, because for some odd reason, they thought I was worth it.

Well, I'd be worth it this time. I would not hurt her like I did Rosalie.

"Let's sleep," Bella whispered.

I nodded, and for the second time, in a long time, I slept. It really did come easy with her in my arms.

* * *

_A small **outtake** of Wednesday's make out session in Bella's bedroom will be posted soon. Please review._


	10. Uninvited and Waiting

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. I'm just writing for fun.  
Thank you to obsessedmom, my lovely beta._

_**Author's Note: **__Remember, just breathe. Breathe._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**  
Uninvited and Waiting

A few days later…

I held my daughter's small hand in mine as we walked through Central Park. I rubbed my thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand and smiled to myself. I had it all. Two beautiful girls right here with me, and a beautiful angel up in heaven, waiting, until we meet again one day.

I took comfort in knowing Rosalie was up there, watching over our daughter in her own way.

Ivy suddenly let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my waist, fitting nicely in my side. I remember how her mother did too.

I smiled down at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"How's my girl?" I asked.

We had been walking for awhile, just walking, not really talking.

She looked up at me, "Great! I love walking with you."

"I love walking with you too, baby. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing." I told her honestly.

She looked back ahead as we continued our walk.

She had caught Bella and me kissing in the kitchen this morning.

"_Edward, we can't. Ivy's..."_

_Bella pressed against my chest as I held her waist tightly against me._

"_Ivy's in the shower." I smirked, leaning down to her height._

_She didn't say another word, just willingly kissed me in return._

_She moaned softly and moved her hands to the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair._

_I explored her mouth with my tongue and was about to push her against the counter, when..._

"_Oh my god!" Ivy shrieked and ran towards us._

_Our lips broke apart as Ivy wrapped her arms around us both._

_Bella laughed and brought her hand down to Ivy's back._

"_I knew it, Dad! I knew you'd fall in love with her."_

_I looked to Bella. She was looking down at Ivy, as if afraid to look into my eyes. I understood it was sort of uncomfortable. Bella and I had just started this relationship, sort of. In my mind, I had had feelings for her since that first moment in Ivy's school._

"I'm really happy you like Bella. She's like... the best mom I could ever ask for."

My heart hurt a little. It was way too early, but Ivy had it set already. She saw Bella, me, and herself, growing together as a family. She wanted it, and so did I.

But Bella was young, our relationship was young. I couldn't promise Ivy anything yet.

"You know, baby, things take time, Bella and I... we're still getting to know each other," I began to explain.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "You _know_ Bella!"

"I know I know her, but it's not that simple. Things take time."

Ivy shrugged and looked ahead.

"I just don't want to disappoint you. Neither does Bella." I knew how much Bella loved my daughter. If we ended up together or not, she'd always be a part of her life.

"You won't," she said confidently.

I shook my head and laughed. I believed her.

"So," I took a deep breath, ready to get off this difficult topic, "Ready to hang out with your Aunt Ali?" I asked with a smile.

Bella was busy with some school work, so Alice offered to take Ivy for the night. Both Jasper and I were working late, so she was alone anyway and in need of company. Besides, she never gave up an opportunity to hang out with her niece.

"Yep!" Ivy nodded, holding my hand again as we headed towards the exit.

We talked a little more as we walked to Alice's apartment. I took her up and kissed them both good-bye before leaving for work.

I was already late, but hey, I was working overtime, we all were.

I finally found a free taxi and was on my way. I reached into my pocket as the driver drove through the horrible traffic. The car jerked back and forth as he drove, stopping suddenly and driving just the same.

I smiled to myself, seeing a text from Bella telling me she hoped I had a good night. I couldn't wait to crawl into her bed after my shift, considering I actually slept somewhat when I was holding her. It was amazing.

I heard a loud horn going off and a crash before everything went blank.

0o0o0

I stood on the side of the curb, watching the crash scene in front of me. It was a taxi and a van, right in the middle of a crossing. It was odd because I remembered being inside a taxi a second ago.

What happened?

"Hey, Cullen, come to visit?"

I froze at the sound of her voice.

"You know, I never invited you. It's rude to come uninvited," she joked.

I quickly turned to the sound of her voice. I couldn't hear the chaos of the crash right in the middle of the street. It was like a movie on mute. It didn't feel real.

Rosalie stood behind me, smiling sweetly. She looked the same as I remembered. She hadn't aged a day. She was beautiful.

"Rose?"

She stepped towards me and brought her hands to my face, looking up at me. I watched her bright blue eyes as they sparkled and her long blonde locks danced around her shoulders in a slight wind I couldn't feel.

Without thinking about it, I cupped her face too and brought my lips down to hers. God, I missed her so much.

She kissed me back with as much need as I had for her, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and holding me close as I pressed my forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I cried, unable to hold it in.

She kissed my lips again, softly this time.

"Shh," she hushed, bringing a finger to my lips.

I brushed her hair back and continued to hold her face in my hands.

"I love you, baby, I miss you so much," I told her, covering her lips with mine again.

She moaned into the kiss and nodded when the kiss broke again, stroking my hair the way she used to, so long ago.

I kissed her forehead and sighed, holding her closer. I couldn't believe she was in my arms again. I'd never say another bad word to her again. I'd apologize for every missed 'I love you' and show her how much she meant to me.

"Edward," she sighed into my chest.

I pulled away enough to look down at her. She was looking ahead, behind me.

When I finally turned, I saw an ambulance and police cars. I was being pulled out on a stretcher.

I frowned and looked back at Rosalie. She was so beautiful, and I noticed, she was a little brighter than the rest of the street around us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"I'm waiting with you." she smiled softly, taking my hand and pulling me down to sit on the curb with her. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side. She still fit perfectly.

"You should be with Ivy," I told her.

She looked up at me. God, her smile, no matter how slight it was, always amazed me. How could she still look at me this way, after all the shit I put her though?

She shook her head, "I'm right where I'm meant to be."

I shook my head back, more forcefully. "No. You're meant to look over Ivy." In my mind that's what she had been doing since Ivy was born.

"I do, Edward, and she's perfect, so much like her daddy." Her smile widened and she reached her hand up to caress my cheek.

I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes briefly.

"But she needs you." Obviously, I was dead wasn't I?

But shouldn't I be in hell? Why was Rosalie here? Maybe this was some place else.

Rosalie shook her head, "She doesn't need me. She has Bella. Bella will look after her, don't worry."

I knew it was true. Bella would do anything to keep Ivy safe, but... but she needed both of them. Rosalie and Bella.

"But..." The emotions overtook me and I quickly hid into her neck, crying against her soft and warm skin.

She held one arm around my shoulders and stroked my hair with the other. I felt her place a kiss on the side of my head as she shushed me softly.

"I fucked up."

"No," she told me, "You did perfect."

How could she say that?

"I'm sorry, Rose, I'm so sorry, baby." I held her closer, squeezing her as close as I could possibly get her.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she whispered.

"I treated you horribly." It hurt to say it out loud. To admit what a jerk off I had been to her since the moment she told me she was having Ivy. And even now I was disrespecting her. I was with another woman.

"No you didn't," she insisted.

"Yes, I did, Rose." I spoke more forcefully, pulling away from her neck and looking at her.

I noticed the scene around us had changed. We were in the hospital, the one I worked at. It didn't matter.

"Edward," she sighed, "you were scared. You weren't ready and I insisted, then I left you alone. I'm the sorry one." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, baby. She's amazing," she whispered.

I turned in the direction she was staring off into.

I watched Ivy run down the hallway and into Bella's open arms. Alice was walking over behind Ivy and soon came to Bella, hugging her tightly with Ivy between the two.

I looked back at Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She smiled, still watching the girls, "The people you love are here, waiting for you."

I looked back over and saw Jasper rushing over to them. Alice hugged him tightly and he held her, kissing the top of her head.

"Your parents are catching a flight tonight. They'll be here soon too." Rosalie stroked my hair from my face, making me look to her again.

She was looking at me now.

"And what are you doing here?" I dared to ask, again.

"I told you, Cullen, I'm going to wait with you."

I willed my eyes away from her when I saw Bella sit in the chair opposite us. Ivy climbed into her lap and hid her face into Bella's neck. Bella held her close, hiding her own face in Ivy's hair.

* * *

_End of Part One: Edward POV. Part Two: Bella POV coming later this week._


	11. Teddy Bears

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own anything, crazy huh?  
Big thank you to my beta obsessedmom for making me look better than I am._

_**Author's Note:** Happy New Year, guys! Here's Bella POV as promised._

_

* * *

_

**Part Two**  
Bella POV

**Chapter Eleven**  
Teddy Bears

A whole horrible week passed. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. All I could do was look after Ivy and sit beside Edward's bed at the hospital. All Ivy wanted was to be with her dad. She kept asking when he'd wake up, but I had no answers. So she asked Esme and Carlisle, who also avoided the question. And so she asked Alice and Jasper...

My heart had been ripped from my chest. How could this happened now? Now that we finally admitted to feeling the same for each other. I wished I had told him I loved him, no matter how early or crazy it was. I did.

I held his hand as I sat in the hospital room with him alone. Jasper and Alice were taking care of a few things and Esme and Carlisle had taken Ivy out for a walk. They didn't want her here all the time. I agreed.

Esme and Carlisle were amazing parents. It saddened me to watch Esme crying over what had happened seven days ago. She kept telling Carlisle that her baby had to wake up, and he promised her he would. I wished I was as sure as he was.

"Edward," Jasper told me to talk to him. He said it helped.

I didn't know what to do.

"I..."

I swallowed when the door opened and Irina walked in. She had been visiting every day.

"How's he doing?" she asked, coming to his other side and pushing his hair from his forehead.

I didn't respond.

She smiled lightly as she felt his jaw. I wanted him to wake up and tell me who the hell she was. I just wanted him to _wake up_.

"He needs a shave," she stated.

I just stared at her. If he needed a shave, I'd be the one to do it. Who the hell was she?

She lowered her eyes when she saw the way I was looking at her.

"Well, it was nice not talking to you again. I just wanted to check in and see how he was doing. I'm glad he has company," Irina sighed and looked at me once more before leaving.

She was right, I didn't talk to her. I had no reason to do anything else besides be there for Ivy right now.

I rubbed the back of Edward's hand again and gave him a weak smile.

"You're..." a sob escaped and I was full blown crying within seconds. "You're the best man I've ever met. You have to be okay, okay?" I brought my head down to his hand and cried against it, kissing his warm skin. I never felt this way for someone. Never.

He just looked so lifeless and lost. I needed him to wake up.

"Please," he couldn't just not wake up when he had Ivy. "You can't just leave her," I told him more firmly. Maybe he could leave me, but not her.

"I need you to be okay... for her."

After awhile, the tears dried up and I just sat there, holding his hand and watching him for any signs of movement.

"How's my girl?"

I bit into my lip to the sound of his voice and began crying again.

"Oh babe, come here." His strong arms pulled me out of the seat, my hand leaving Edward's as I cried into my best friend's strong chest. He gave the best hugs, and I really, really needed it.

I wrapped my arms around him as he held me tight, kissing the top of my head and shushing me. I gripped the back of his shirt and held on, just letting go.

Emmett knew me better than anyone and I him. We had been there for each other since we were sixteen. We were each other's family. He was the only one I opened up to after my mother died.

When I was first put into the same foster home as he was already in, he accepted me right away, without question, and protected me whenever anyone dared to tease me. He understood I was broken. I lost the only person who cared about me. The same thing had happened to him, only much earlier in life. His grandmother died when he was eleven.

We were always there for each other since. He knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him. He was the one I knew I could always go to. He was my teddy bear.

But... I just couldn't about this.

"Shhh, come sit down with me," he spoke softly, so different to his usual playful teasing.

I let him lead me to the couch by the wall and pull me down. I held onto him and cried even harder, letting it die out.

He knew just the right time to be quiet with me and the right time to speak.

"So this is Edward, huh?" he sighed and shook his head. His dimples weren't all there as he tried to give me a smile, wiping my tears with his thumbs. "How rude - I come to meet the man that has my girl all head over heels and he's not even awake," he joked.

I half laughed, looking up into his blue eyes. I always found comfort there, but not so much now.

"Why didn't you call me?" he sighed.

I shrugged.

"How'd you know?"

I hadn't answered any of his calls since it happened. I wasn't sure why. I had been telling Emmett about Edward since that first meeting - the one where he didn't so much as speak one word to me - all the way to when it actually happened. _It_ being, Edward and I finally admitting how we felt. I couldn't believe he liked me, I kind of always thought he hated me. He just avoided me so much.

So telling Emmett that this had happened just made it all the more real. It _hurt _more.

"His sister called me from your cell. She said she saw you ignoring someone's calls and thought you might need a friend."

Of course Alice would do that. She always had the best intentions for everyone.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, babe... I'm here now." Emmett pulled me into his chest again, letting me find comfort there.

I closed my eyes, wishing Edward would _open_ his.

0o0o0

I woke up to Emmett whispering my name.

"Bella, babe, wake up."

I moaned and sighed as my eyes opened and I realized where I was. My eyes stung from my crying earlier.

Esme was now sitting in the chair by Edward and Ivy was climbing up into Edward's bed.

"Ivy, sweetheart, be careful with your dad," Esme told her.

I watched Ivy as she watched Edward, gently coming to lay by his side, her small arm wrapping around his waist. He didn't hold her in return. I held back more tears.

I stood up from my seat by Emmett and went up to them.

"Hey, honey," I spoke softly into Ivy's hair as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," she whispered, holding Edward just a little tighter.

I didn't know what to do, so I just let her be. She was so sad. More sad than any ten year old had a right to be. Edward would not do this. He would not leave her. He couldn't. Ivy would not be like Emmett and I.

Esme motioned for me to follow her.

I looked back at Emmett to make sure he'd stay and look after Ivy.

He gave me a wink and nodded. I didn't even have to ask him. He'd do anything for me.

I heard Emmett introducing himself to Ivy as Esme and I stepped out of the room.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's getting some food for you, dear,"

"Oh, I'm not really hungry."

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?"

I frowned. I couldn't remember.

"I want you to eat something and take Ivy home. She shouldn't be spending so much time here. I asked your friend Emmett to go with you. You and Ivy both need some rest."

She knew I wanted to protest, but she was kind of right about Ivy. She needed a bit of normal in this unusual week.

"Please," she sighed. "I just want what's best for my granddaughter. We already took her to eat, but I think she's tired. Her own bed tonight would be best for her. I know she wants you. She kept asking if you were taking care of Edward, and that's the only thing that seemed to make it okay that you weren't with us this afternoon."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I needed to do what was best for Ivy, and her grandmother knew what that was. She knew better than I did, of course.

I looked down the hallway when I saw Carlisle approaching with a plastic bag in hand. He placed his arm around Esme's shoulders and handed me the bag.

"Thank you," I told him softly.

"Bella?"

I looked back to Esme and nodded.

"Thank you, dear," Edward had her eyes. She reminded me so much of him and Ivy. She was kind like them as well, and so were Carlisle and Alice. They were the perfect family. One I never had. Well, besides Emmett.

"Just call me if anything happens, okay?" I insisted.

"Of course, we'll call you right away. We'll be right here all night. We won't leave him alone," she told me.

Emmett and Ivy were chatting a little about her school when I walked back in. I came and stood by Emmett, giving Ivy the best smile I could. She watched me.

"You and Emmett getting along?" I asked.

Ivy nodded sadly, "He's nice." She told me in a small and shy voice. It was so unlike her.

Emmett smile brightly.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go home for a bit." I extended my hand to her and she looked at me with concern.

She was such a smart little girl, and worried way too much. But hey, I worried too, when I first found out Mom was sick. And I wasn't much older than her when that happened.

"Come on," I insisted.

She gave me her hand and I pulled her off the bed.

"Kiss your dad goodbye, we'll be back in the morning," I informed her so she wouldn't worry.

"He'll be right here, Ivy. Promise," Carlisle said coming over and standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and kissed Edward's cheek goodnight. "See you tomorrow," she spoke quietly.

She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I rubbed her back and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Let's go, girls," Emmett's hand was on my back as he spoke to us.

I nodded and took Ivy's hand.

Esme and Carlisle kissed her goodbye and I gave Edward one more look before Emmett gave me a little push.

I finally walked out, knowing Ivy wouldn't unless I did. Ivy and I held hands while Emmett went and got us a cab. We all sat in silence on the way back home, Ivy resting her head against my chest.

When we arrived, I suggested Ivy go clean up and get ready for bed.

She listened and went off to do so. Emmett and I went to the kitchen. I put the food down and sat on one of the stools, putting my head in my hands.

I couldn't do this. I wasn't her mother, as much as I wanted to be. He couldn't just leave me to do this alone. She didn't need me, she needed him.

I could hear the plastic bag and Emmett taking the food out. "You gotta eat, babe," he simply said, pushing it in front of me.

I looked down at the sandwich and sighed, eating half of it anyway. I couldn't really taste anything. All I really wanted was coffee. I was just so tired all the time.

"You and Ivy are going to sleep, and I'll stay here, with the phone, in case they call."

I nodded my head and looked at my best friend, sighing, "You don't need to take care of me."

"Yeah, I do," he said. I knew he never took no for an answer when he meant something.

I gave in, giving him a small smile and looking down at the half eaten sandwich, "Okay, but I'm done with this."

Emmett nodded, "Sure, babe."

I threw the rest in the trash and Emmett pulled me in for another hug. I hugged back, happy he was here now. I always knew he'd find out sooner or later and then be here for me. It was just how he was.

"Night," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"The television has ESPN and Adult TV - password is Pineapple."

Emmett raised his eyebrows in question.

"Don't ask me how I know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn, I like this Edward guy," he said, talking to himself while he walked out of the kitchen and took his seat on the couch in the living room.

_Yeah, so do I._

I handed him my cell as I passed, "Thanks."

He winked at me and wished me sweet dreams.

I went to Ivy's room and saw her sitting on her bed with her panda. I slipped my sneakers off, "Can I join you?"

Ivy nodded, her pretty gray eyes fixed on the panda.

I sat by her side and brushed her hair down her back with my fingers the way I knew she liked, "You're dad's gonna be okay," I wasn't really sure, but I needed to say it to her. "He would never leave you."

"Mom did."

"She didn't mean to. You know that, right?"

Ivy sighed and nodded, holding her panda closer. Just like Emmett was my teddy bear, this was hers. I knew this was because it was her mothers, not just because it was a huge cuddly toy.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll bring your dad some music tomorrow. I think he might like that." I smiled. I needed to be strong around her, but I felt like I was failing.

"Okay," she pulled the covers back and laid down.

I got in next to her and rubbed her back. My mother did this to me when I was little, and I'd fall asleep in no time.

So did Ivy.

I watched her as she slept, lightly stroking her hair before I closed my eyes and followed her into an uneasy sleep.

My dreams were muggy and unclear. I was chasing after something. I never saw what it was though.

"Bella," I turned towards his voice, "Bella," where the hell was he? Why couldn't I find him?

"Babe, wake up."

My eyes opened and I looked at Emmett. He was standing next to us by the bed.

From the light in the room it seemed to be early morning.

"Esme just called."


	12. What We Needed

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anything, just my imagination.  
As always, thank you to the wonderful obsessedmom. She's a beyond awesome beta. I love my work after it's been through her._

_**Author's Note:** Some more photos added. Daughter, Daddy, Bella and Emmett. Check them out if you want._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**  
What We Needed

I ran after Ivy down the hallway in the hospital.

"Ivy, you can't run here!" I called after her.

Emmett laughed from behind me.

I watched as Ivy finally made her way to Edward's room. She disappeared inside in no time. The girl was fast. I quickly followed.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I stepped inside, seeing Edward's eyes closed, his arms around his daughter as he hugged her in return. I could tell she was hugging tightly.

I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, "See, babe, it all worked out," he told me.

I nodded, covering my lower face with my hand, willing myself to breathe. I had never seen a better sight than Edward and Ivy hugging.

He was gently holding her, kissing the top of her head.

Ivy suddenly pulled back and looked at him. He was giving her his completely adorable crooked smile - the one that matched his slightly crooked nose. I loved that cute nose - I loved it all. It added to his handsomeness.

"I was really mad at you," Ivy told him. "You look really bad," she went on to say as she began to cry, "but I still love you." She hugged him tightly again.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," Edward told her. His usually velvety voice was gruff, but I knew that was just from the lack of talking in the last week and lack of water. He was back and that's all that mattered.

I was surely dreaming. This was amazing. This was what we all wanted. Esme and Carlisle were beside the bed hugging. And Alice and Jasper were by the couch smiling and watching Ivy and Edward.

Edward's beautiful gray eyes met mine from across the room as he held Ivy close. I stopped breathing all together.

He was bruised up pretty badly, but he was still the most breathtaking person I had ever met. I had fallen for him the minute I first saw him.

Yes, I was weak.

I felt Emmett kiss the back of my head and saw Edward's eyes narrow slightly before shifting to Alice and Jasper. They were both getting up to leave, as Emmett was leaving too.

Alice couldn't help herself and gave me a hug on her way out. Jasper smiled and followed her.

"We'll be right outside, sweetheart," Esme told Edward.

"'Kay, Mom, thanks," he nodded.

Carlisle had to give her a little push out, but they slowly left too.

I stood in place, biting on my lip harder than usual, trying not to cry.

"Come here, love,"

I took in a shattered breath as I finally began crying on my way over to the free side of his bed. Ivy was on the other.

He cupped my cheek with his palm and gave me the same smile he gave Ivy. "Hey," he told me, wiping a tear with his thumb.

I cried harder, quickly moving in and hugging him and Ivy. I rubbed her back gently and held on around his shoulders tightly. He held me back with one arm, shushing us both of our cries.

I knew he was probably in pain, so I lightened my hold and asked if he was okay.

"I'm great," he spoke into my ear, kissing me there.

I sighed, my crying dying down.

"Who's the guy?" Edward asked, still talking into my hair.

I smiled lightly. I think I liked jealous and possessive Edward. Leave it to him to worry about that as soon as he got out of a coma. He was just full of surprises - the biggest one being that he had feelings for me.

"My best friend, Emmett," I answered.

"Oh,"

I pulled back and smiled, looking into his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"I'd kiss you, love, but I'm afraid I have really bad coma breath." He smiled, looking to Ivy when she finally pulled back.

I laughed and sniffled, looking to Ivy as well.

She was all smiles.

"Bella said you'd be okay," she stated.

Edward stroked her hair from her face, "Well, Bella know what's she's talking about, doesn't she? Lucky for me, huh, baby?"

Ivy nodded and suddenly hugged him again.

He groaned softly in pain but hugged her in return.

0o0o0

The doctors and nurses came and left, checking in on Edward and some even just coming to say hello. They were his coworkers after all.

Irina came to see Edward the first night. She was happy he was okay, and he kindly thanked her for caring. I didn't want to be worried about her, but I had a feeling they shared romantic history.

Edward wasn't the kind of guy who'd just pretend to care about me for sex. I mean, it took us forever to get to that point.

I could ask him about her when the time was right. I knew by the way he looked at me when she arrived that his eyes were only on me - for some odd reason.

I mean he was... _him_ and I was... _me_; Plain 5'4" brunette with brown eyes. I knew I wasn't deprived in the looks department, but I definitely wasn't Irina, or Rosalie for that matter. They were both beyond gorgeous blondes.

I sat with Edward, holding his hand. This time he held back, rubbing the back of my hand and watching me silently.

Esme and Carlisle were out with Ivy getting some lunch and Alice was getting some of her work done at home while Jasper had a shift.

Emmett was...

"Hey, guys!"

Here.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Hey," Edward nodded, his hand leaving mine as he extended his hand to Emmett.

Emmett smiled widely at me as he shook Edward's hand.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

"Edward, my _awesome_ best friend, Emmett," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, man," Emmett said with a smile in his voice as well as on his face. I knew he was just happy for me.

"You too," Edward agreed, taking my hand again.

I smiled at him.

"So..." Emmett chuckled.

Here it comes.

"Pineapple, huh?" he cracked up.

Okay, so that wasn't so bad.

Edward laughed and looked at me in question.

"I gave him the password when he was over the other night while Ivy and I slept," I explained.

Edward nodded with a smile and looked back at Emmett.

"Well, I just wanted to check in. Call me some time, okay babe? Sooner rather than later," Emmett pointed at me.

"Yes, Dad," I smiled teasingly. I felt so much freer now that Edward was awake and okay.

Emmett chuckled and shook his head before he left.

I sighed and turned back to Edward.

"Babe?" he questioned.

I laughed, "You're one of those jealous guys, aren't you?" I wondered out loud.

"You bet. You _are_ my girl." He winked with a smirk like it was common knowledge.

_God, I love him._

I nodded, feeling myself blush.

0o0o0

The week passed with Esme and Carlisle in the hospital room with Edward before they had to leave and go back home. Alice and Jasper were both working normally and Edward was making Ivy go to school. He also made me go to my two classes.

I was just glad that he was awake and doing better everyday. His doctor was letting him go home soon. He kept insisting he was fine and wanted to leave earlier, but Carlisle convinced him to listen to his doctor, so he did. I liked how Edward respected his father's advice and took it. They were close and it was nice to witness.

I stood and watched Esme and Carlisle share a goodbye with their son before they left. Alice was seeing them to the airport and Ivy was going along. She liked airports apparently.

Edward and I were alone again. Since he was feeling better, I didn't feel bad about coming to lay down on the bed beside him. I placed my head against his chest lightly and he moved his fingers up and down my arm, telling me he liked how my skin reacted to his touch.

He had cold hands. He gave me goose bumps. Of course, it wasn't just this cold hands, but that's what I told him it was anyway.

He probably knew better, having a smug smile while I explained.

I shook my head and settled in again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I thought I'd be truthful, so I looked up. He pushed my hair from my eyes and waited.

"I'm wondering what's with the hot blonde nurse?" I asked. Irina had visited again today. She was leaving as I arrived back with Ivy from picking her up at school this afternoon.

Edward sighed. "Her feelings for me are stronger than mine for her."

I frowned, "You two were together?" I asked, swallowing.

"I'm sorry... but it was before you and I started anything."

I nodded, thankful for his honestly. I could not stand being lied to, and besides, he was in his late twenties with a kid - it's not like he hadn't been with other women before me. Just like I had been with other men.

"So... I don't have to worry about her... stealing my boyfriend away?" I dared to speak the title I wished him to be.

His smile brightened and he shook his head, "Like anyone could take me away from you," he told me, moving in for a kiss.

I kissed in return, moaning into his mouth softly. He was minty fresh.

He deepened the kiss, pulling me on top slightly.

I giggled as I pulled back, "This minty freshness you have going on, were you planning on getting lucky?" I asked, amused.

"Well, I _did_ know my parents were leaving, and I _did_ know Ivy would want to go along with Alice... And I just _knew _you wouldn't leave me alone." He smirked.

_Ah, that smile!_

He was too handsome, even still all bruised up.

He pulled me back in for more kissing and I almost gave in.

"Edward,"

"I love when you say my name," he groaned.

I laughed, "Your doctor told me not to get you excited."

Edward groaned again, this time annoyed.

"You don't have to do a lot to get me excited, trust me love," he said, resting back on the bed.

I smiled and placed my cheek against his chest again. I invited his fingers in my hair. I invited every single touch he gave me. I felt so wanted with him and Ivy. I was afraid while he wasn't awake that I'd lose the family that I didn't even have yet.

I had another chance.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, remembering how close I was to not having this with him.

He seemed to sense my difference, kissing the top of my head and asking if I was alright.

At his words, I felt my eyes begin to water. I didn't have much time to myself in this last week - what with being in the hospital with everyone else the whole time - and it just came crashing down on me.

It was easy to keep these feelings hidden when I was being strong for Ivy, but with Edward, I was the one that needed the comforting and assurance that he was okay.

"Hey, hey... Please, love, don't cry," he hushed.

I hid my face into his chest, crying lightly and thankful for his arms holding me tightly.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

I sniffled and worked to ease the tears.

"I was... really scared. I didn't know... I didn't know how to be strong for her. I didn't know what to tell her or what to do..." I had no idea how he did it after Rosalie died. He was stronger than me though.

"Bella,"

I held him closer, snuggling in as he tightened his arms around me too. He was too good to be true. I was crazy for hoping to one day be a part of their little family, but I still did. I felt at home when I was with the two of them.

"Alice told me how you took care of Ivy," he told me. "I mean, she didn't need to. I know how much you love her. I know you'd do and say anything for her to be okay." It was definitely true. I loved children, but I never felt more connected to any one of them than I did to Ivy. She was special and she was a big part of my life. I was better for it.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me peace of mind. I know that as long as she's with you, she's safe." He kissed the top of my head again.

"I have no idea what I did to get this lucky," he told me.

I smiled, feeling the same. Didn't he know I was the lucky one?

"You're perfect for us; what we always needed."

I finally looked up into his stunning gray eyes. He was telling the truth, to my luck. I gave him a small smile.

He smiled in return, moving his hand to my face and brushing the wetness off my cheekbone with his thumb.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded with a small moan.

"Rest for a bit. I'm not going anywhere, and I definitely love having you this close," he winked.

I nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss. He kissed my nose before I lowered my head back down.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He made me feel so special when he called me that. I adored it.

"You're both what I needed as well."


	13. Dazzling the Chef

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own them.  
I'd like to thank my beta obsessedmom. I can not thank her enough, so I will just keep doing so. She's the best, to do this for me so kindly._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**  
Dazzling the Chef

"Bella, love…"

I looked over at him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was in a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms, his hair a lovely mess and his face unshaven. I think I liked the stubble. I didn't even mind when it tickled, and liked hearing Ivy giggle when he kissed her cheek.

"Get back into bed," I commanded, as sweetly as I could.

He was home and he was under my care. I guess it was hard for him, a doctor, to be looked after. He was a father to top it all off, he was used to being the one to do it all.

"Okay, but only if you join me."

I looked over at him with a smile. He had a cheeky one too. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Edward. I'll call you out when lunch is ready." I had taken Ivy to school this morning after I made her and Edward a healthy breakfast, and now lunch for myself and Edward. He was off from work until he was completely better, so I was happy for the company and assurance that he was taking it easy and getting better. He still looked pretty beaten up.

"You don't need to fuss over me," he spoke kindly, coming to sit on the stool opposite the counter.

"I'm not fussing. I'm making sure you eat so you can get better." I knew he didn't eat well at work. Cigarettes and coffee for breakfast and lunch probably. But that was different when he was home with me.

Our relationship wasn't like any other. I mean, how many couples lived together before they started dating, and how many lived together this soon into a relationship? But strangely enough it worked for us.

"That's fussing," he stated, looking over at the food I was making.

He sighed, "But it does look good."

I smiled proudly. He was doing so good with trying to quit smoking, so I liked to think the food was helping.

He sighed again, "It's not your job to look after me."

I turned back to the food, biting on my lip. It may not be, but I wasn't doing this because it was my job.

"All you have to do is look after Ivy. I'm a grown man..."

I frowned as I turned back to him, my hands on my hips.

"You think I care for you and Ivy because you pay me to?" Okay, this just felt totally strange now.

"Shit," he spoke under his breath, "I didn't mean it that way... I mean... Ah hell," he sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair, pulling at it a bit.

I smiled, wiping my hands on the dishcloth before leaning over the counter to kiss him, "I know you didn't," I whispered against his lips.

"You know," he told me, "you're kinda sexy when you're like this; telling me what to do," he leaned forward and we kissed again.

I moaned, falling into the counter a bit more as he caressed my cheek throughout the kiss.

_No,_ I told myself, quickly pulling away and straightening out.

He just smiled at me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop dazzling me," I told him, turning to the food and trying to ignore him.

"Didn't know I was," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Yes he did.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a disapproving stare. "If you refuse to rest, at least get the plates and drinks ready."

0o0o0

The next couple of weeks passed quickly. Edward rested as much as possible, but still insisted on at least picking Ivy up from school and going on their Central Park walks. I told Ivy to look after him, and of course she did.

While at home alone during Ivy's school hours, Edward helped me study for my finals and we snuggled together on the couch watching the many movies he never got the chance to.

I was currently without a thing to do. Edward and Ivy were out getting us food for dinner, so I decided it was a better time than ever to give Emmett another call and invite him to Christmas at Alice's.

Alice asked us all to have it at her apartment. I agreed of course, but only if Emmett could come. I hadn't spent a Christmas without him since we first met. It was usually just him and I. I cooked and he ate way too much, passing out on the couch soon after. It wouldn't be Christmas without him.

"Hey, babe!" he answered.

I jumped a bit. He laughed at my gasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was probably just working out or something.

"Don't really care," I smiled.

"Aww."

I laughed again, "Listen Em, are you okay with having Christmas at Alice's this year? She invited us, and I really want to be with Ivy," _and Edward,_ "this Christmas,"

"Ivy, huh?" he teased.

I hummed.

"You're not cooking?" he sounded heartbroken, making me laugh.

"No, I'm still cooking. Don't worry. She has a huge kitchen." Emmett loved my cooking, asking him to give it up on Christmas wasn't pretty. I once asked how he felt about just ordering Chinese. He all but bit my head off. I learned my lesson then. I'd be cooking on Christmas as long as he was in my life, and I planned on that being forever.

"Alright, sounds good then. I wouldn't dream of keeping you from _Ivy_."

"I may be three times smaller than you, but I can still beat you up," I warned.

He laughed, "You're funny... You couldn't hurt a fly."

I laughed too and we caught up on our week, deciding to meet up for some Christmas shopping this weekend after my last final. We always did our shopping last minute.

0o0o0

As planned, Emmett and I did all our Christmas shopping together, taking an hour apart to shop for each other. We spent the whole day together. Edward and Ivy needed some alone time anyway. I think the two of them said they were doing some Christmas shopping of their own.

I kissed Emmett's cheek goodbye as our cab dropped me off first and I made my way up to our floor.

After some trouble with opening the door from all the shopping bags in my hand, I finally got it open.

Edward rushed over, taking the bags from me and kissing me hello.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and kissed my nose before I let him go.

"Where do you want these?"

"My bedroom, thanks."

I followed him over, taking my jacket off.

"Where's Ivy?"

"Alice and Jasper took her to dinner and a movie."

"That's nice," I smiled, liking that Edward was finally giving Jasper and Alice a chance. I know how much they loved each other. It was amazing to watch, like they were made for each other. I envied it, wishing Edward and I looked the same.

"Would you like to go out? Celebrate you finishing finals?" Edward asked.

I bit on my lip and smiled as he pulled me into his arms. He dazzled me again, with those pretty eyes and sexy stubble, making his jaw look even more defined than it already was. He was all around perfect, and way too good looking for me.

"How about it, love?"

I nodded, placing my head against his hard chest. I knew he planned this, telling me he felt badly that he didn't take me out enough and we didn't have much time alone. I didn't mind, I loved Ivy. I enjoyed all our time together.

"I am kinda hungry," I told him. Emmett and I ate a lot earlier in the day.

"Okay good, let me just get dressed."

I frowned and he laughed, placing a kiss on the top of my head, "We could always forget dinner and just get naked instead," he said into my hair.

Tempting, but we couldn't. I wanted him better, and it scared me if us having sex delaying that.

I pushed against his chest and gave him an annoyed look. "I'm taking a quick shower, so take your time."

He nodded, his smile still in place, and left my bedroom.

I shook my head free of naked Edward thoughts as I began to undress, walking to my bathroom.

I threw my hair up and took a quick shower, changing into a pair of jeans and blue sweater when I was done. It was fucking freezing outside, so I pulled on some UGG boots and my winter jacket.

I met Edward in the living room. He was dress in jeans and a black button up shirt, his jacket in his hand. He was definitely too good looking to have someone like me by his side. I felt very inferior next to him sometimes, but it didn't really matter. He saw something in me, to my luck.

"Hey, beautiful, you ready?"

I nodded and he led the way out.

We walked to a close-by restaurant, his arm around my shoulders shielding me from the cold as I held on around his waist.

Once we arrived, he held the door open for me, telling the hostess the name and kissing my forehead before we followed her to our table. I knew he planned this, probably calling up earlier today while I was out with Emmett.

The hostess took our jackets and we sat down. I smiled, looking around the dim lit, romantic setting of the restaurant. There were other couples here too, enjoying their time together as we were. I had boyfriends before of course, but none took me to such nice places. None were Edward's age either, so I guess it was expected that he have a little more class than men my age.

"This is nice," I said.

He smiled beautifully at me, his crooked smile in place.

I loved him so much, he showed me how much he cared by doing things like this. He was always so sweet to me, besides the nights Ivy decided to make him speak about Rosalie. I think he felt guilty for speaking so much about her in front of me, but I didn't care about that either. I knew he didn't like me any less, just because he loved her. He should love her after all, she was Ivy's mother.

It was something he'd always feel, no matter how long it had been since her death. I accepted that, and I wanted that - it made him human. It made sure Ivy never forgot who she came from. It was beautiful and I felt lucky to get to hear about his life.

He went through a lot and I wanted to make it easier on him. I hoped he'd love me some day too. I'd be happy with a third of the amount of love he seemed to have for Rosalie.

Ivy kept insisting Edward loved me too, and Alice told me she'd never seen him happier with someone. I couldn't get my hopes up. It was way too early for him to love me - much too early for me to love him, but I still did. His soul called to mine, and mine would never let go.

"I'm glad you like it."

Our server came then, asking what we'd like to drink. We both got water and looked over our menus, choosing what we wanted.

"Thank you for bringing me here,"

Edward shook his head, "You always feed me, it's time for me to feed you."

I laughed lightly and nodded, "Well..."

Our conversation followed more freely from there. I told him some more about my mom Renee and my life growing up in the city. He filled me in on his and Alice's childhood too. I mainly liked hearing about what a dork he thought he was. I remembered Alice telling me she was amazed that Rosalie, as beautiful as she was, picked her dorky straight-A student brother. She said soon after Edward and Rosalie started dating he became more "cool".

Edward skipped over all this. Maybe it was better, he became all closed up or upset whenever we talked about Rosalie too much. He felt more guilt over her death than I had ever seen anyone be. I felt badly for the pain he carried, and hoped to some day help ease it, if only just a little.

I guessed it was silly to think I held so much power, but it was only hoping after all.

I smiled happily as Edward fed me the last piece of our chocolate cake. It was way too good.

"I told Alice we'd pick Ivy up when we were done, is that cool?"

"Of course, let's get the check and go,"

The server came then with the check. Edward paid and I thanked him. We got back into our jackets and walked to Alice's. She wasn't far from us.

Ivy opened the door and quickly hugged me around the waist. I laughed and held her in return.

Jasper came to the door after her, smiling at Edward knowingly, "See, I told you I knew you had a crush on your hot nanny,"

I blushed, and Edward groaned deeply.

"Get your jacket, love, we gotta get home," Edward told Ivy.

He glared at Jasper as Ivy went over to Alice, "We had a deal, you wouldn't call her that."

"I slipped up," Jasper shrugged, not even trying to sound truthful. He winked at me.

"Come on, Edward, you guys are a cute couple, we're just happy for you," he said, placing his arm around Alice as she met us at the door.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I kissed her back.

"Emmett's in," I informed her.

"Great!" she jumped in place under Jasper's arm.

"In what?" Edward frowned looking at me.

"Christmas. He's joining us. He and I've had Christmas together since we first met."

Edward nodded in understanding and Ivy came back to my side.

We shared a goodnight with Jasper and Alice before leaving.

Edward lifted Ivy into his arms and she held on close, away from the wind. Edward pulled me into his side with his free arm and we walked home together that way. They were my family now as much as Emmett was.

I had never been happier.


	14. Jealous Boyfriend

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything Twilight.  
Thank you to obsessedmom, my very sweet beta. Without her you'd be suffering through my many mistakes._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**  
Jealous Boyfriend

"Emmett's here, Emmett's here!" Ivy said, running into the kitchen.

I smiled at her as I wiped my hands clean and looked up in time to see Emmett enter the kitchen.

"Did you see that tree?!" he asked me in awe, "it's fuc - I mean... it's awesome," his eyes were a little wider than normal. He looked kind of freaked out to almost have cursed in front of a ten year old.

I grinned. He was such a big goofball.

"Yep, Alice goes all out."

I was really glad we decided to have Christmas here. Alice had everything decorated beautifully. It definitely felt like Christmas and like we were with family.

Emmett came closer and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the floor. I laughed as I held on around his shoulders. The ground was now a foot beneath my feet from how much taller he was.

"Merry Christmas, babe," he told me, kissing my cheek and messing up my hair as he put me back down.

"Merry Christmas, Em," I told him, smushing his cute cheeks in.

I turned back to the chicken and Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, looking over the top of my head, "Mmm, my favorite. You're the best."

I placed my hand over his on my chest and rubbed it, "Who'd look after you if I didn't?" I asked.

Emmett didn't like turkey or ham, so I always made us chicken. This year I was making ham for everyone else, along with all the sides.

"What's going on?" I heard Edward from the kitchen doorway. He came to sit on the stool by Ivy. She was helping me prepare the food for later.

"Em and I like chicken," I told him as Emmett held me closer, kissing the back of my head.

"Well, I'm gonna go put my gifts under the tree before we start. Alice already yelled at me," Emmett sighed.

I watched Edward looking Emmett's way and frowned. Edward left the kitchen after Emmett and I shrugged at Ivy. _Very weird,_ I thought.

"How's that going, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Good. Thanks for letting me help," Ivy replied.

It was the first Christmas she was spending away from Esme. Carlisle worked every Christmas at the hospital and it was a very emotional phone call this morning with Esme crying that she couldn't be with her children.

I asked why she didn't come to visit, but she explained that she liked being home when her husband returned from his shift. They'd have a late Christmas of their own. I understood he needed someone too and couldn't be left alone. She sent the gifts though and asked for Ivy to call her after we were done opening them.

"Thank you for helping," she was the cutest.

I finished preparing the rest of the food before Jasper poked his head in and told us Alice was starting to get impatient.

"Let's go," I told Ivy, reaching my hand to her.

She took it and we followed Jasper into the living room. Alice was sitting down by the tree, a Santa hat on her head as she was playing the role of Santa this year. Jasper sat in the seat closest to her while Emmett and Edward sat as far apart as possible.

Ivy sat next to Edward and I sat beside her. Emmett winked at me and I smiled. I knew it was just his way of teasing me about the fact that I was indeed spending Christmas with Edward like I wanted.

With that thought, I looked to Edward. He was just looking away from Emmett, not happy. He looked to Alice and his face softened. I frowned, wondering what was going on.

"To Ivy, from Dad," and just like that, all tension left the room while we opened gifts.

Edward and Ivy got me some amazing clothes from American Eagle, they knew that's pretty much all I wore and I loved them for noticing. It was probably Alice that noticed come to think of it.

Ivy also got me this adorable framed picture of her and me. I loved that the most. I kissed, hugged, and told her I loved her so much that she finally complained and asked if we could continue. Edward laughed at me and I smiled, watching Ivy open a gift from her grandparents.

Jasper and Alice got me all these nice designer clothes. I was thankful, considering I really didn't own anything nice for going out. Emmett got me the books I asked for and another bottle of my favorite perfume.

Everyone got what they wanted, and more. My favorite part was how freely Edward kissed me when thanking me for his gift.

I left them all to look over their gifts while I went to get lunch ready. I was making more food than usual. Emmett ate for five to begin with, so needless to it was a lot.

I was lost in my cooking, smiling every time Ivy came in to show off each one of her gifts after calling up Esme. I was glad she liked everything. It was all for her anyway. Children deserved this.

"What else you got to show me, honey?" I asked, hearing her enter again.

"What would you like to see?" Emmett teased, tickling my side.

"Em," I whined, "don't be gross," I told him.

I knew he was fighting the urge not to sit up on the counter top, like he did whenever I cooked. But we were guests in this house and he had manners... after I taught them to him of course.

"What's up?" I asked, knowing he didn't come to help. His excuse was always that he didn't want to mess anything up. He was the taster, making sure I was cooking to his high standards.

"Oh... nothin'."

I stopped what I was doing and stared at him, "What?" here comes some smart ass comment about how head over heels in love I was with Edward and how cute we were kissing.

Embarrassing!

"So, your boyfriend's kind of... possessive."

I smiled to myself, liking it.

_Wait,_ "What?" I asked with concern, not understanding fully.

"He said he doesn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend, but he asked me to stop _touching_ you," he laughed.

My eyes widened, "And what did you say?" I asked, holding my breath now.

"What do you think I said? I told him to fuck off. I've known you forever, I've been _touching_ you since then and that's not going to change just because of him."

"Oh god," I sighed. That did not sound good. I wanted the two men in my life to get along.

"Don't worry so much, babe, if anything I just made your sex life a whole lot more interesting."

I gave him another disapproving look, still concerned about the whole thing.

"That's my cue to leave," Emmett suddenly said.

I turned and saw Edward entering once again. Thank god Emmett wasn't _touching_ me this time.

"Hey," I smiled as he approached and Emmett left completely, speaking loudly as always while asking Ivy to show him how her new game was played so they could pass the time until I was done.

"Hey," he leaned down and kissed me sweetly, pulling me close.

I sighed into the kiss, melting just a little into it. He smiled against my lips before asking if he could help.

I nodded and put him to work. Jasper came to help also, while Alice and Emmett played with Ivy.

Lunch was soon served and conversation flowed nicely around the table. I hadn't had a nicer Christmas since back when Mom was alive. It was beautiful.

As he did every year, Emmett fell asleep on one of Alice's couches. Alice covered him in a blanket and snuggled up with Jasper on the other couch while they watched one of the many Christmas movies playing all day.

Edward, Ivy and I set her new game up on the now clear table and played for a couple of hours. We could both tell she was getting tired and decided on packing up to leave soon.

Emmett left just before us, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas once more and thanking us for everything. I felt badly that he didn't have anyone to go home to. I couldn't wait till the day he stopped his playboy ways and found a nice girl. Knowing Emmett, it would be awhile yet. He was still young, as he liked to remind me every time I complained.

Edward carried the bags full of gifts while I held a tired Ivy. She was completely asleep against my shoulder by the time Edward opened our door. He put the bags down and followed me into her bedroom.

I undressed her and put her pajamas on. Edward tucked the covers around her before she turned and hugged her panda bear. I smiled at the sight and soon followed Edward out of her bedroom.

He closed the door behind us and I felt the same tension as before the gifts were opened earlier today.

Edward took my hand and I swallowed hard as he walked us to his bedroom. We removed our clothes quickly and I reached under his pillow for my shorts and t-shirt. I had been sleeping here more than in my bedroom lately, so they were handier here.

With a smirk, he took the shorts and t-shirt from my hands, leaving me in only my underwear.

"What are you doing?" I laughed lightly as he moved closer, dropping the clothes and cupping my face.

He just placed a soft kiss against my lips. I moaned, my hands moving to his perfect chest, feeling his warm skin as it was free of his shirt already.

He deepened the kiss, his hands moving down around my waist and gently pushing me back on the bed.

I didn't protest, because I _did _want to sleep with him again, I was just trying to do what was best for his recovery.

He got on top, the way I loved, spreading my legs with his knee and settling between nicely.

"Edward," I breathed as his kisses moved down my neck.

He chuckled, probably because he noticed he was giving me goose bumps again.

"Your doctor said..."

"I'm a doctor," he reminded, "I know what's best for me." His hand hooked under my knee, bringing my leg against his side. I arched into him without thinking, "You're what's best for me, Bella."

I gripped his hair, holding him to my chest as I gave in, "Oh god."

His hand slipped between our bodies, rubbing over my panties lightly. I was already wet and ready. I needed him so much, but...

"But... Ivy's..." I breathed out deeply, not able to concentrate on anything but the location on his hand right now.

"Ivy's asleep, two rooms over... how often does she wake up during the night?" he asked.

I frowned, not able to think clearly as I tried to move underneath him. His weight prevented it.

"Umm... never?" I couldn't remember it happening at all.

"Exactly... just try not to scream," he laughed quietly.

I moaned deeply, his fingers pushing my panties to the side.

He looked down into my eyes with a soft smile as I looked back, my eyes fluttering when he gently pushed a finger inside me. I moaned and he added another.

My hands slipped from his shoulders and into my hair, pulling and pushing it back as I closed my eyes completely and let what he was doing wash over me.

He began kissing me again and my hands moved into his hair now, holding him close because his kiss only made this moment all the better.

It was like he knew exactly how to touch me to make me feel good. I was breaking the kiss soon, moaning my release around his fingers. I relaxed into his bed and smiled stupidly as he slowly pulled his hand away.

I dared to open my eyes, blushing when I saw he was still looking at me lovingly. I fought not to tell him I loved him. I couldn't be the first to do it. I didn't want anything to become weird after he didn't say it in return.

Even if he did, it would be harder for him to say than for me, he had to be ready. It had to be him. This was just the way it was meant to happen, no matter how badly I wanted to confess my feelings right now.

I pulled him down again, kissing him deeply and slowly flipped us over so I was on top. He helped me remove my bra and massaged my breasts as I rocked against his erection slowly.

I bit on my lip to keep the smile off my face. I wanted to do this to him so badly, and I hoped he wouldn't stop me.

I leaned down and kissed his lips, kissing down his jaw and neck. His heart beat was loud and fast against my hand on his chest. I liked that I had this affect on him. It was sort of unbelievable.

My body shifted lower, along with my kisses. His breathing deepened, his hand holding my upper arm gently. I traced the line of hair going from his belly button to the waistband of his briefs, hooking my fingers in there and moving the fabric down.

I smiled up at him and saw the crease in his brow. I smiled a little wider, licking my lips and liking the way he swallowed loudly. This was my dorky Edward. I liked him, I could definitely see what Rosalie saw in him. He must have always been amazing. I didn't care what he said.

I kissed up the length of him. He was better and bigger than the other guys I had slept with, and felt incredible. I moaned as I took him into my mouth and heard sounds of approval. It only urged me further. I had yet to do this to him and freaking loved it already. He sounded so good, and the fact that I was causing him to make those sounds turned me on more.

I kind of got lost in it, until he pulled on my arm and spoke in a strained voice, "How much of that do you think I can take before blowing it too soon?"

I giggled as I licked my lips and moved back on top of him.

He kissed my forehead, his hand moving down to my ass and pulling on my panties. I sat up again, helping rid us off our remaining underwear.

I somehow made it onto my back again, wrapping my legs around the back of Edward's thighs and looking up at him seriously now. The mood had shifted, yet again.

"You know," I stroked his cheek. I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance and moaned when he circled my sensitive clit, "Em is just..."

He thrusted into my quickly, making it hard for me not to cry out. I still did though, keeping it as quiet as possible.

"He's just..." I tried again, my eyes closing when his hand cupped my breast and pinched at my nipple. I forgot what I was going to say.

"I don't really want to talk about him right now," he spoke harshly against my ear.

If he expected me not to scream then I wasn't sure why he was being so controlling over my body. His hands had moved down and pinned my hips to bed, fucking me harder than he had before. I had to admit, I did like harder and faster.

I hooked my arms underneath his and held onto his shoulders tightly, whimpering helplessly and wanting more. God, he could have me anytime he wanted me. I couldn't believe I blew him off on all his other offers. I was fucking insane.

"Edward, I... I'm..." _in love with you._

"Mine." He finished for me, biting lightly against the hollow of my neck before kissing it better.

I complied as his hands moved down to spread my legs further apart, holding my thighs down now.

I was addicted to possessive Edward.

The new position allowed him to move deeper faster, and if he wasn't careful, I'd be screaming any second. I was already all but yelling for him to fuck me harder.

"Shh," he hushed, his lips moving up my neck.

I moaned, finding it impossible.

I quickly moved one of my arms from under his to around his shoulders, hiding my face into the crook between his shoulder and neck so my sounds of release wouldn't fill anything but his bedroom. It sounded muffled, thankfully.

He groaned into my neck as he came inside me with another hard thrust. I held him tightly, feeling my orgasm lengthen from the sensation.

He finally released my thighs and let his full weight rest on top of me. I hugged him gently, moving my aching legs to wrap around him as well.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, not moving his face from my neck.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Was that too much? Are you okay?" he finally pulled his face away, looking down at me and slipping out as our lower bodies moved slightly too. I moaned at the loss of him and then sighed heavily.

"Definitely never have enough of you," I told him truthfully.

"As much as I loved my possessive boyfriend, you really don't need to worry about Emmett," I said, going right back to what I wanted him to know.

Edward sighed and pulled my legs from himself, rolling onto his back and breathing deeply.

I moved onto my side and propped my head up on my arm, watching him. I was a little worried his feelings might be hurt that I kept bringing Emmett up.

"So you're okay?" he asked me, giving me a smile and moving a hand to brush my hair behind my shoulder.

"Better... I kinda like... rough," I bit on my lip, thanking the dimly lit room for not giving away my heated face and chest, again.

He laughed, "Very good to know." He leaned forward and kissed me.

I moaned as he pulled away again and opened my eyes to look at him, "Edward..." We had to have this talk.

"I know, Bella, it's just a little strange for me to see a man and woman be so comfortable touching each other without being in an intimate relationship."

I nodded, understanding. He was just Emmett though.

"Have you two slept together before?"

My eyes grew wide and I began to choke a little. I quickly sat up and he followed, patting my back and asking if I needed water.

I shook my head and turned to him, "No. God, _no,_" I answered the previous question. Emmett was like my big brother. Gross!

"I'm sorry," he told me again, "I just needed to know." He kissed my shoulder blade and sent shivers through my body as his fingers traced lightly down my spine.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward against my bent up knees.

His hand kept gently tracing, his lips lingers and kissing every other second.

I moaned without meaning to and felt him smile against my skin, "You're beautiful," he told me.

I smiled, keeping my eyes closed.

As much as I loved Emmett - in a completely nonsexual way, - Edward was the one I wanted to spend time with this way. He was the one I wanted _this_ with.


	15. My Family

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Twilight.  
Huge thanks to obsessedmom, my wonderful beta._

_**Author's Note: **You're all so sweetly worried about our Emmy Bear. Don't worry, he has a happy ending too. Since you're all wanting to see him get some action, I'll be sure to do an outtake._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**  
My Family

I made my way home, completely exhausted from Alice dragging me around the city this very cold and windy January. She said she needed a girl to shop with her for her fresh new wardrobe. Apparently she always went on big shopping sprees right after New Year's.

I followed her, sat while she tried on clothes and told her how good she looked in everything - not that she wasn't already aware.

I was finally free and pushing the door to the apartment open.

Much to my happiness, I was greeted by an excited Ivy. She gave me a big hug hello, ensuring a smile made its way onto my face. _This_ was why I loved coming home.

"Hey, honey, what's up? You and Dad have fun today?" I asked. They were just spending a quiet day in while I was out with Alice.

"Yep!"

I smiled wider, taking my jacket and shoes off while Ivy watched me, bouncing on her heels.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she stopped suddenly, smiling at me again.

"Dad and I made you dinner!"

"Ivy!" I heard Edward yell.

She sighed, "I wasn't supposed to tell you. It was meant to be a visual surprise," she quickly admitted.

I laughed, "Visual surprise?"

Ivy shrugged.

I shook my head and hugged her to my side again as we walked to the kitchen.

Edward smiled, taking the plates into the dining room and motioning for us to follow.

We did, me stopping suddenly when I saw the beautiful arrangement of the table and how much thought they put into it. It was so heartwarming. The food was plenty and the deep reds and golds of the decor were inviting.

"Bella," Edward held my chair out for me.

I went over, giving him a kiss before sitting in the seat he offered.

He then did the same for Ivy. She giggled and sat across from me. Edward joined us at the head of the table.

"Thank you guys, this looks so delicious," I sighed, feeling like I might tear up. I wasn't really used to people doing things for me. It was lovely.

Ivy entertained us with her talk throughout dinner. Edward and I glanced at one another every once in awhile, smiling and looking back at Ivy. She was very into the story she was telling. I think Edward and I both enjoyed that she was this way, we never got bored when she was around.

"Dad taught me a new song, Bella," she informed me, insuring I gave my attention to her.

"Yeah, he taught me how to read music notes when I was little, so it's not hard really. Can I play it now?" she asked.

"Of course," she never had to ask me if she could play their piano. I loved it whenever either one of them did.

She jumped out of her seat and I leaned in to blow out the candles before Edward and I followed.

She had already started the soft and slow melody by the time we came over. The room, even with the music, became still. I would never stop being amazed by how bright and smart she was, not to mention kind and loving. She was all the best things, rolled into one.

I placed a kiss against her cheek before moving so I could sit on the couch. She smiled when I did so, and Edward soon grabbed my hand before I could settle.

I gladly let him wrap me up in his welcoming arms, our bodies soon moving gently to the music. I shifted my arms up and around his shoulders, his hands slipping down to my lower back as it became more of a dance.

I opened my eyes when Edward placed his chin on the top of my head, looking over at the big smile on Ivy's face. She continued playing for a long time, as if not wanting the moment to end.

She was far too grown up, already thinking of others before herself. All she wanted was for her dad to be happy, that much was clear in the way she looked at him. And the way she looked at me, with so much hope. I wished so badly to be able to live up to what she thought I was already doing.

She was an extremely rare ten year old that was for sure.

The song slowly came to an end, Ivy dragging the notes on for as long as they'd play.

Edward sensed my need to go to her, loosening his hold and letting me slip from his arms. With a short step, I was by Ivy's side.

"That was so beautiful honey, thank you," I kissed the top of her head and helped her off the stool.

She stood by my side, hugging me around the waist and looking to Edward.

He watched us.

"How about Dad plays us something?" I suggested, looking at Edward as I asked Ivy the question intended for him.

Ivy nodded and bounced at my side.

I laughed as she took my hand and spun under it.

"Something fun, Dad,"

The sides of his full lips curled up - the right side higher than the left - as he took Ivy's seat, "Okay, okay, something fun," he announced.

I joined in on Ivy's dancing, Edward laughing as he watched and played for us.

0o0o0

Time passed much too fast. I tried to make every peaceful moment last while Edward was home, but of course, he was soon better and back to work. I knew he felt very unproductive and unhelpful when Ivy and I were always making him rest.

But as we told him, that was the reason he was better so quickly. The two of us were good caretakers.

He agreed, kissing us both goodbye on the first morning he was going back to work. I was glad that they were at least giving him only a surgery or meeting a day before he got back into the full swing of things again.

I sighed and leaned against the counter as Ivy finished off her breakfast.

"You're going to miss Dad being here so much, huh?" she asked.

I nodded and gave her a smile, finally looking away from the spot Edward had exited a few seconds ago.

"Me too," she sighed. "It must mean we love him a lot." She was so sneaky, trying to get me to admit to my feelings before I was ready.

Edward and I both weren't ready... Well, I would be if he was, but liked promised, I would not make this uncomfortable on him. If he needed time, I'd give him time...

I bit on my lip, still feeling a little unsure that maybe _he_ was unsure of us. What if how quickly and easily we fell into our roles scared him? What if he someday regretted what he told me in the hospital? What if they didn't need me for longer than a nanny was needed?

I sighed. This was silly, I just had to leave it alone and see how things went.

But still, there was an incredibly heavy weight in my chest now that he wasn't as near as he had been lately. The ache for him never went away, even when I was content in his arms at night.

Now that I had a sense of how it felt to nearly lose him forever, I couldn't shake it at times. I needed him and Ivy, they were my family.

"Come on, silly, you'll be late." I told her with a soft smile.

0o0o0

"Hey, beautiful, okay without me?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice on the other line. "No," I huffed dramatically.

He laughed lightly. "So, you'd be proud of me, love. Guess where I am?"

"Where?"

"Getting myself a salad and water. No cigarettes and coffee yet."

I smiled, happily and indeed proud. "I am _so_ proud."

"I thought you might be,"

He told me what I once said about not wanting him to get sick and leave Ivy behind really affected his choice to actually quit for real this time.

For that, I was glad. And grateful he tried so hard.

"So, how's your first day back?"

"It's great, but I miss you... Let's take Ivy out to the park. I'll meet you at the school, I'm getting off earlier than I thought."

"Sounds good," the ache subsided slightly now that it knew I'd be with him and Ivy soon.

I was getting attached, and I didn't even see it as a bad thing. It was good, it had to be.

It meant I loved them, like Ivy already pointed out so clearly this morning.

0o0o0

I took a walk to the school, dropping by the office to say hello to Angela before meeting Edward in the courtyard out front.

I walked over quickly, hiding my face into his chest. He gave a soft chuckle, "Missed you too, love."

I sighed deeply, holding on tightly.

His strong arms held me close and warmed me in the freezing weather.

I finally looked up, in desperate need of his lips. I didn't care that there were other people here to pick up their kids.

He seemed to sense what I wanted, leaning down to my height without a word and kissing me deeply.

Our kiss was cut short by a small body running into my back. Ivy hugged us as tightly as she could with me squished in the middle of them both.

"Why hello, sweetheart," I laughed, turning my upper body as much as she'd allow and wrapping my arm around her.

"Hey," she breathed, smiling brightly and letting me go.

I took her bag from her while Edward lifted her up into his arms for a quick hug before returning her to her feet.

"Roasted almonds and hot chocolate?" he suggested.

"Yeah!"

They both looked to me. Ivy never looked this happy when I picked her up alone. I think she was surprised by Edward's appearance today, or maybe at the fact that it was us, together.

Edward took each of us by the hand and we began walking down to Central Park, a dozen roasted nut stands and Starbucks on our way.

We were all set, Edward and I with our coffee, Ivy with her hot chocolate and each of us with a bag of roasted almonds. The two of them had gotten me addicted. I never ate these before meeting Edward and Ivy, always passing the stands without a thought, now it was difficult not to stop.

"So, you haven't told me about work," Ivy stated as we walked into one of the side entrances to the park. She walked ahead of us, turning every once in awhile.

"It was good, baby, I had a few meeting with people I'll be helping in the next couple of months, nothing else really... Lunch with Jasper," he offered also.

"Oh! Uncle Jasper said he wants to take Aunt Alice and me to -"

I smiled, knowing what was coming as soon as Edward's mouth opened and his eyebrows slanted in confusion, "_Uncle_ Jasper?" he asked, a little demanding.

She turned to him like he was crazy, "What?" she asked, just as confused.

"He'd be your uncle if he were married to your Aunt Alice, which he isn't - thank god."

I laughed. He shot me a look and I quieted, shrugging innocently. Sure, Edward was okay with Jasper and Alice now - as okay as could be expected - but things still slipped and he gave his words of disagreement from time to time.

He thought Jasper had a long way to go, but Jasper clearly didn't. He was Alice's in every way. He loved her.

"Whatever," Ivy waved it off like it didn't matter, "he wants to take us into Jersey for a couple of days when winter passes..."

"Why?" Edward demanded, still a little upset over the uncle thing.

I held back a giggle, holding my coffee to my lips with both hands.

"We want to go to Great Adventure," she simply told him, walking ahead and not looking behind.

"Whatever," Edward sighed.

This time I snorted. Ivy turned and laughed. Edward shook his head.

"You can go, it's fine. As long as it's a weekend, I don't want you missing school."

"Cool!" she chimed, skipping ahead and turning back from us.

Edward's stare was hard ahead. I found it adorable that he was so protective over his sister, unneeded as it was. Jasper was great.

I moved one of my hands down to his, slipping my fingers through his. He held back, not softening his expression any.

I moved closer, nudging his arm with my shoulder, "Hey, don't worry so much about Alice. Jasper's a good guy, he loves her."

He looked down at me finally, "He loves her?" he laughed.

I frowned, wondering what that meant. I looked back ahead, seeing Ivy was way beyond us and to her destination at the Alice in Wonderland statue.

"You done?"

"Huh?"

"Your coffee?" he asked, reaching for it.

"Oh... Umm, yeah," I hand it to him and walked ahead, folding my arms over my chest and followed Ivy as he threw out our trash.

I didn't understand his mood swings sometimes. What was so funny about Jasper loving Alice?

He and I were quiet while watching Ivy climb with the other children. We both knew she'd soon outgrow this and come alone here, maybe when she needed time alone, so we enjoyed the sight.

0o0o0

The rest of the night passed awkwardly. I helped Ivy with homework and made dinner. We all watched television and played a game before bed.

As I stood facing his bed now, he moved in behind me, pushing my hair from my neck and kissing me there, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side, allowing him more room, my knees pressing into the mattress as they went weak. I always imagined the one I loved would make me feel this way.

"It's..." I sighed feeling his arm wrap around my waist and help hold me to him.

"I don't understand why you got so upset and laughed before... When..."

He took a deep breath, backing up and sitting on the bed. I stood before him, between his open knees, and stroked his hair back.

"It's way too early to consider Jasper a part of our family, that's all," he told me.

My hands stopped suddenly. He knew me for a much shorter time than he did Jasper. It hurt my feelings, but I would not make them known. It wasn't fair that I make this about us like I did almost everything else.

I swallowed, careful not to make a noise while I started up my stroking again.

"Come on," he smiled, placing his hand on my hip, "let's sleep," he turned and grabbed my pajamas with his free hand, handing them to me.

I shook my head, climbing onto his lap.

He smiled, the bad mood completely gone from him now.

I fought the feeling of rejection away by making love to him. This wasn't about Edward and I, it was about Jasper - or so I told myself.

I never was good at believing myself, so the ache in my chest greatened as I let it take over.

"Want to tell me what's really wrong now?" Edward surprised me by asking as I lay with my head on his chest.

_You're my family, and I'm not yours,_ I thought.


	16. I’m Home

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own anything, as you all know by now.  
Special thank you to obsessedmom, the bestest beta ever!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen**  
I'm Home

-- "Want to tell me what's really wrong now?" Edward surprised me by asking as I lay with my head on his chest.

_You're my family, and I'm not yours,_ I thought. --

I shook my head, the arm around his waist tightening around him so we'd be closer and I wouldn't have to look up to meet his eyes.

He sighed deeply, his chest moving under me as he did so. His hand continued lightly stroking my hair back.

I bit on my lip.

"Bella,"

I bit harder.

"I upset you,"

This time I closed my eyes as well.

"I'm sorry..."

I shook my head again, "Don't." I swallowed, hardly speaking that one word.

"Don't what, love?" he questioned. His voice was gentle.

I released my lip from my teeth and forced myself to be brave. I could _sort of_ try telling him how I was feeling, without sounding like I was completely self-obsessed.

"I don't want to be this way," I whispered, to myself as much as to Edward.

The hand that was softly stroking my hair suddenly stopped.

I paused, and he continued the movement.

"And what way are you, or _we_, being?"

"Me," I corrected so he'd know this wasn't on him. "It's me," I sighed.

"Talk to me, Bella," he breathed into the top of my head. His breath was hot, and his voice thick.

I shifted and held the covers around myself as I sat up on the bed. Edward propped himself up on the headboard as I turned.

He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles. No matter how slight they were, they still did the job of leaving me breathless.

He lifted his hand and ran his fingers down my arm, all the way to my hand - of course goose bumps appeared. He smiled a little wider at this, then took my hand and pulled it down into my lap. I held the covers in place with one free hand.

"I just..." I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion, "I've dated guys before..." This already sounded all wrong to me.

Edward nodded, squeezing my hand so I'd know it was okay to go on.

"It's never been like this before. This real and this..."

The room fell silent and I suddenly growled a little in frustration.

"I... I love... Ivy, so much."

He nodded, "She loves you."

"You don't understand, Edward, I mean, I really love her, like she's..."

"Your daughter?" his voice held little, or no emotion. I couldn't tell.

It was strange. I looked at it from all angles; I was only ten years older than the young girl. I never had a child of my own. And yet, being thrown into this role of a mother to Ivy, it felt like the most right thing in the world. It was like I was destined to be in her life. To raise, protect, and love her.

My eyes dropped. I knew he'd be furious. I wasn't Rosalie. I wasn't his daughter's mother, and I dared to tell him I felt like I was.

He began speaking almost suddenly. It shocked me a little.

"You know, I'm sorry it's so hard for me to be completely honest with you. I feel like I'm going to screw up any second. It's... _insanely_ hard to speak to you sometimes, tell you things..."

I frowned, wondering why. Why did I make his life more difficult than it had to be?

He brought my hand to his lips and pressed them to the back of my hand. I smiled, but didn't feel it so much, worried about what he said.

"I'm so unsure of myself around you... It's kind of funny I guess, you bring out this..." He laughed to himself quietly and stopped again. "You bring out a boy that has no idea what he's doing."

I wasn't sure about that. He was anything but a boy. Was it our age difference that made things this way, or his past, or both combined? Either way, it was what it was.

"Please," he began again, "The love topic is not easy for me, give me time? Stick with me? I want this; you, me, Ivy... It's just hard."

I nodded and he kissed my hand again.

"You're too good to me," he tugged at my arm, very lightly, but I got the hint and inched closer. His body warmed mine once more, his embrace always did this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his neck.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to rush anything." I felt so ashamed. I knew he was trying, and here I was wanting more. It wasn't fair of me.

We both didn't sleep easily that night. He was stiff, holding me and kissing the top of my head every once in awhile. I guess he thought I was asleep.

I told him to sleep, and he told me the same thing.

Morning came too soon with no rest. I sat up when he got out of bed, pulling his pajama pants on.

"I feel terrible," I admitted.

"Why, love?" he asked kindly.

"What I said kept you up all night."

He stopped and sat back down on the bed with me. He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek. "Before you, Bella, I hardly slept at all."

"But last night I..."

"I didn't sleep because of me, not you. I'm worried about disappointing you. I'm worried either way, with or without what we talked about last night... That's what I do; worry."

I smiled and so did he. "That's better," he said about my smile.

I pulled him into a hug, "You won't disappoint me." I would say I was sorry for making him worry about it, but he'd brush it off again, so I didn't.

He just kissed the side of my head, "I have to shower."

I nodded and let him pull away. He walked ahead to his shower and I sighed, falling back on the bed.

I heard the shower start up behind the closed bathroom door and covered my face with my hands. Why did I have to be an idiot and say those things? I mean, I might as well have told him I loved him, it went hand in hand with loving his daughter, being selfish enough with wishing she was mine.

A soft knock came from the door. "Dad? Bella?" Ivy asked.

As soon as her voice was heard I searched for clothes. "Just a sec, honey." I pulled on my panties, shorts, and t-shirt as quickly as possible. "Okay."

She opened the door and looked around, then smiled and quickly climbed up onto Edward's bed and into my side.

I smiled and held her close.

"It's still cold," she stated.

I nodded, "Snuggle real close,"

We both laughed and did so under the warm covers.

She nestled her head under my chin and I stroked her hair much like Edward had mine last night.

"What should we do today?" I finally asked.

She shrugged. "Sleep in," she suggested, adding with a laugh, "Dad's bed is so comfy."

I decided staying in the bed longer wouldn't hurt anyone, so we stayed quiet.

The shower turned off and Edward emerged in a towel. He smiled at me. Ivy still snuggled in closely and not bothering to look his way. He grabbed some clean clothes and went back to the bathroom to dress.

When he returned again only a few moments later he sat on his side of the bed and leaned in to kiss the side of Ivy's head.

She giggled, holding my waist tighter.

"You girls sleeping in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ivy answered into my neck.

"Good. Bella needs sleep."

I frowned at him, "I was going to make you breakfast..."

"I can pour myself a bowl of cereal. You girls sleep, it's still early."

Ivy was already dozing off. It made me feel the weight of my sleepless night, having someone so relaxed in my arms, so I nodded at Edward.

He kissed me, then the top of Ivy's head again and left us in his room, closing the door behind him.

I followed Ivy in sleep.

0o0o0

I held my stomach, hunched over in the middle of my laugh as the loud music filled the living room. I dared to throw my hair back off my face and glance at Ivy once more.

She was playing air guitar and head banging - still.

I laughed harder. She looked so cute doing it. Of course, she was only copying me from a second ago.

The album came to an end, both Ivy and I fell to the floor with giggles, tired from all our singing, dancing, and laughing at one another.

I crawled to her and pulled her to me, giving her a big hug.

"You're the best, Bella," she told me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I felt the swell in my chest and sighed into her sweet smelling hair, "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"Love you more," her small arms tightened.

I kissed the side of her head. We both sat that way with her half curled into my lap for a short while, catching our breath and resting.

"Want to help me with dinner, or you can hang out by yourself for awhile if you want?" I offered her a choice. She always had one with me.

"Umm... I want to help," she told me. Of course she did. She was a good girl. She always offered to help me, even when I suggested she do something alone.

"Okay." We helped each other up. "Want to do the potatoes while I do the meat?" I asked.

"Sure."

We grabbed two bottles of water and downed them before taking turns washing our hands.

I winked at her and moved to the chopping board while she stayed at the sink, washing and peeling potatoes.

One good thing about Ivy, among _everything_, was that she kept conversation flowing, or even just talked alone. It was never annoying. And besides, she had her quiet time too, when she was deep in thought.

But, I always found myself wanting her to tell me everything, so I knew how that head of hers worked. Kinda like with Edward, I wanted to know his thoughts too. As much as Ivy shared with me Edward kept his thoughts to himself.

"Baby?"

Ivy smiled to the sound of her father's voice.

"Love?"

I smiled, biting on my lip.

"Dad's home!"

I watched as Ivy quickly dried her hands and rushed to meet Edward as soon as possible.

I continued on cooking until he entered and kissed me hello.

It was odd how normal and natural this 'honey, I'm home' moment felt.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he told me.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the food and resisting the grey color that called to me. I could look into his eyes all night long after I was done.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in like... twenty minutes," I shrugged.

I saw Ivy bouncing on her feet as she watched Edward and I talk behind the counter.

He placed his hand on my waist, flames burning me alive every time he touched me, and leaned down to kiss my shoulder. "Thanks," he whispered.

Ivy grinned at him. At us. I smiled to myself while continuing to look at the food I was making.

"Help Bella," he told Ivy, placing his hand on the top of her head as he passed her.

"Sure, Dad. Yep."

He left us, going towards his bedroom.

"Can you set the table please?" I asked.

She began moving around, getting all that was needed.

"You and Dad are like... like a mom and dad!"

I stopped and looked towards her.

She was holding three plates, her back to me as she left the kitchen and went to the dining room.

I held my breath. A mom and dad? As in, to her?

Me? Mom?

I hoped so.

I felt even more guilty than ever before for hoping it. It wasn't right. Edward wouldn't like it.

She went on setting the table as if she hadn't spoken words that had thrown my world into a wonderful mess of emotions.

I was happy and sad, guilty and joyful - loved by this incredible child.

Sad and guilty because the only reason for the happiness and joyfulness was because her own mother was not here, and I was instead.

I knew I couldn't think that way. What was was. I couldn't change it, and it wasn't my fault.

"I'm so hungry!" Edward complained as he entered the kitchen again.

I smiled. "Lots of food," I pointed out.

"You're the best."

He winked. I blushed slightly.

He ate a lot more of my food now that he seemed to have completely kicked his smoking habit.

The night ended much the same as they all did. We spent time together, Ivy and I working on some school stuff and Edward on his laptop.

I cleaned up the kitchen while Edward and Ivy watched television. It was nice to see them both passed out on the couch by the time I was done.

I helped a half asleep Ivy to bed and then Edward. He grumbled something and pulled me down onto his bed with him. Not wanting to move out of his arms, I fell asleep still clothed. We all did.


	17. Nothing Special

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own asshole Edward, or sad Bella.  
Thank you to Tricia AKA obsessedmom AKA awesome beta._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen**  
Nothing Special

The worst day, since my mother's death and Edward's accident last year, came unexpectedly. I would have never thought I'd actually hear Edward say what he said, no matter how true the words were...

Edward left for work early. He was back to his normal heavy working hours. Today was important. He had a major surgery to perform on a patient he had been assigned to for a long time.

I woke up and walked to Ivy's bedroom. She needed to get ready for school.

I knocked and entered, smiling as I came to sit on the edge of her bed and rub her back.

She moaned and turned.

"Hey, honey, time to get up."

She shook her head and hugged her covers closer, "I don't feel good."

I frowned and placed my hand over her forehead gently. She was hot.

"Your throat hurt, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

I sighed and pushed her hair off her pretty face gently.

"Okay, you rest, I'll get you some medicine and food."

"I'm not hungry," she said. I could now notice her sore throat, sounding scratchy.

"I know, but you have to, you'll feel better." I kissed her forehead and told her to rest again.

I went to grab my cell phone from Edward's bedroom before walking to the kitchen.

I brought Edward's number up in my favorites and held the phone to my ear with my shoulder while looking through the medicine cabinet.

I got voicemail, which I knew I would. I just wanted to let him know Ivy wouldn't be going to school today because she wasn't feeling well and I was having her sleep and rest for the day.

I knew that if anything really bad was to happen, I'd have to call the hospital, even though he was not allowed to be disturbed while in surgery under any circumstances. They'd let him know as soon as he was out.

But it only seemed to be the flu, which I was perfectly capable of helping Ivy with.

I called the school next and let them know Ivy would be out for a few days.

I made Ivy toast and tea. My mom did it for me whenever I was sick as a child and it always made me feel better. I grabbed the medication Edward had labeled for Ivy and the thermometer before going back to her room.

"Sit up, honey," I gave her a soft smile.

She frowned and did so. I adjusted her pillow for her then brought the tray and sat it onto her lap.

I joined her on the bed and helped her eat, made sure she took the pills and took her temperature. It was a little high, but nothing too bad. She complained that she was achy and that her head hurt.

"I know, sweetie, but the pills will help with that and you should be able to sleep a lot of it out." I ran my hand gently over her warm forehead again as she finished off her tea.

"Can I have another one?"

"Of course, does it make your throat feel a little better?"

Ivy nodded. My poor baby looked so sad. I gave her forehead another kiss, "I'm sorry, honey, it won't last long. The more you rest, the better you'll be. The fever should pass by the end of the day, okay."

Ivy nodded again, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll get you another tea while you go to the bathroom."

I pulled the tray from her lap and helped her up. She held on around my waist for a little while. I brushed her hair down her back before she finally pulled away and went to her bathroom.

I took the tray back to the kitchen and got her another cup of tea, adding lemon to help her sore throat.

By the time I was back to her bedroom, she was back in bed.

I sat with her while she drank, pushing her hair behind her ears, and tucked her in when she was done.

"I don't like being sick."

"I know, poor thing, I'm sorry, it will pass," I assured.

"Thanks, Bella,"

"Of course. Sleep, okay? You'll feel better."

She nodded and went back to sleep.

I left her bedroom door open and cleaned up silently before going to take a shower and get cleaned up for the day.

I dressed in some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, checking on Ivy before going to study in my room. She was sleeping.

By noon I had checked on Ivy plenty of times. She was awake now, using the bathroom again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she nodded, giving me a smile.

Her fever had gone down a little.

"I'll make you something to eat. Want to eat in the kitchen?"

She nodded, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and lead her out.

She sat at the counter and watched me. She was so cute in her pink robe and slippers, and I felt so sad that she was sick. It happened to kids all the time though. Fevers were just a little worse than colds. She was feeling achy and tired. It sucked.

I made her soup. She ate two bowls, so I could tell she was feeling better.

"Should we curl up on the couch with blankets and watch a movie?" I suggested, hoping it would light up her sad little face.

She nodded without a word.

"You pick," I said, helping her down.

I cleaned up again and went to get us blankets. Ivy picked Corpse Bride - her favorite -and we settled in to watch it.

She lay in front of me on the couch, so I rubbed her shoulders and back while the movie played. She was asleep again by the time the movie ended.

I carried her to her bedroom and blew my hair off my face. I wouldn't be able to carry her for much longer. She was already a little heavy for me, but I managed.

I checked my cell. Edward didn't call back, but Alice did. So, I called her back and we talked a little. She spoke about Jasper mostly, which was to be expected, and asked us over for dinner when Ivy felt better. We agreed on Friday night.

I decided to start dinner since I had nothing else to do. I knew Edward would be tired and Ivy still sick. They both needed some comfort food. But it also had to be healthy.

I checked on Ivy every once in awhile. She was fine, her fever gone.

I didn't hear Edward come in, just saw him when he entered the kitchen.

His eyes were red, his face dull. I bit on my lip and frowned. Today was just not anyone's day it seemed.

"Hey," I spoke softly as I went to him.

He just looked at me as I brought my hand up into his hair and pushed it back.

He placed his hands on my hips and drew me closer.

I sighed and leaned my face into his chest, "You okay?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, just moved his hands to my lower back, holding me closer and placing his chin atop my head.

"Where's Ivy?"

"Oh... she's asleep. She was a bit sick today."

Edward pulled away, pushing my hips back too. I frowned, "She's okay, Edward,"

His eyebrows drew together and he gave me an expression I did not recognize before leaving the kitchen again.

I followed him to Ivy's room.

He was sitting on her bed, his hand on her forehead as she awoke and reached for him.

He hugged her tightly, his eyes closed.

I watched them from the door, biting my lip. It must be hard when your child is sick and you aren't aware.

"You okay, baby? What's wrong? What hurts?"

Ivy slowly told him she was sick, her throat hurt, she felt hot and achy, then asked if he'd let her go so she could go to the bathroom again.

He nodded and helped her over.

I continued watching and gave Edward a small smile, "She was worse this morning, but her fever broke a couple of hours ago and she got plenty of rest. She's okay."

"She's okay?" he asked.

I felt my heart sink. "I just mean, it's no big deal Edward, don't worry so much, kids get sick all the time." I reached for him and placed my hand on his chest. He really did look horrible. He worried too much. "She's fine."

He kind of just stared for a second before shaking his head at me, "Who are you to say that to me? I'm her father, don't you think I should know when my daughter isn't well?"

My hand dropped from his chest, "Of course, I left you a voicemail." I spoke softly, trying not to let his words hurt me. He was just worried, like always.

"I forgot my cell in my locker," he dismissed.

"Well, I did call. But seriously, she's okay," I assured.

"You're not her mother, Bella, you don't get to decide that. Are you forgetting that you work for me? When my child is sick, that's something I need to know."

I swallowed the hurt and watched him, "Edward, she..."

Ivy returned from the bathroom and got back into bed. Edward gave me an annoyed expression and went back over to Ivy.

I quickly went back to the food. I had no idea what to think, or what to say to Edward. I was extremely hurt. He had never been this bad.

I didn't think it was fair, I was only doing my job.

But he didn't see it that way. He saw it as me overstepping my rights.

I didn't look up when he entered the kitchen again, "When's dinner? Ivy's hungry."

I couldn't believe him sometimes, and I didn't understand.

"Fifteen minutes," I responded.

He left again, without another word.

It felt as though my chest was hollow. I felt so extremely wrong for the way I took care of Ivy. I should have done more, tried harder to contact Edward. He was right, I wasn't her mother. _That_ hurt the most.

Once dinner was ready, I went to get Ivy.

Edward fussed over her, and as sweet as it was, I felt even worse. I didn't know what to do to make it better. I even so much as felt badly for feeling angry with him for speaking to me that way and saying those things.

I wasn't her mother. I worked for him. She was his child.

"Dad, I'm fine, stop fussing so much," Ivy finally complained.

"I'm fine, Bella's here, she's as good as Grandma Esme when I'm sick. She makes good tea." Ivy gave me a smile. She was more herself now, her smile brighter.

I smiled in return, but not very well as I pushed my food around my plate.

Edward's went untouched.

"Are you not going to eat?" I asked him.

"I'm not hungry," he told me.

The look he gave me was ice cold, cutting right through my chest.

I wanted to hide in my bedroom and never come out. I felt like I overstepped some kind of line he didn't want me to. I was too attached, even that was clear to me.

0o0o0

I sat on my bed with a book in my lap. I couldn't really read, but I tried.

The knock from my door made me look up. It was Edward. I tried to give him a smile, hoping he had come to talk. I wanted to know what was wrong and tell him I was sorry I upset him. I wouldn't do it again.

"Ivy's going to bed, I told her I'd come get you, she's gotten used to us both putting her to bed."

I nodded and got off the bed slowly.

I followed him to her bedroom and stood by her bed.

"Hey, honey, you feeling better?" I asked, leaning down and pushed her hair off her forehead.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after me."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad you're okay."

She nodded and I kissed her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered into her hair.

"Sweet dreams," she replied.

I walked just outside her door and waited for Edward.

He came out only seconds later, closing her door and running his hand through his hair.

"Edward..."

He rubbed his tired eyes, "You gonna be here?"

"Umm... Yeah, where would I go?" I asked, confused.

He didn't answer the question.

"I'm sorry I -"

"I'm going out for a bit. I need a fucking smoke."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I didn't know what to say, or what to do.

He didn't even look at me as he turned and left me standing there.

Hurt and confused, I went back to my bedroom.

What did I do that was so bad? Care for his daughter? Care for him?

Maybe I didn't care well enough. The way Rosalie would have.

I cried into my pillow that night, wondering where Edward was. I never heard him come home before I fell asleep, at god knows what time of the night.

0o0o0

The next couple of days where hell. Edward treated me like I wasn't there. I tried to talk and ask him what I did to upset him so badly, but he made it impossible.

He still wasn't home tonight. I had already tucked Ivy in and told her that her dad would check on her when he came home. She was angry with him anyway, and didn't care.

Everything just sucked.

I sat on the edge of my bed with my face in my hands. I had gotten used to Edward's bed, and it just felt so strange to sleep here now. Wrong.

A light knock made me look up.

"Yeah," I said, wondering if it was Ivy or Edward.

My heart stopped when I saw his messy hair and his sad expression. I stood, and froze. What was I doing?

What was he doing?

He walked towards me without a word and leaned down. I moaned as his lips took mine and his arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

Without words, the kiss deepened. I brought my hands up to his face and held him to my lips. I pressed my body against his, afraid I was dreaming.

He suddenly pushed me towards the bed, already pulling my shirt over my head.

I breathed deeply and tried to help, but he already had my pants half way down my legs.

He wouldn't look at me, and all I did was look at him. I wished he would. There was nothing I loved more than when he looked at me and I knew he wanted me.

I sat back on the bed, crawling backwards and pushing my hair back as I watched him undress.

He was between my legs soon, kissing my neck and grinding his erection into my core.

I worked to rid him of his underwear, as well as my own. He took over that too.

"Edward," I breathed.

He only told me to try and be quiet.

I swallowed and felt my eyes tear up.

His lips found mine before a sob could escape. He held my hip down as he pushed into me.

I moaned into the kiss.

"Please..." I gasped as soon as he pulled back for air.

I gripped his hair, wishing he'd look me in the eye. He looked down between us before leaning in to kiss my neck and jaw again.

I tried to stay quiet as best I could, while wrapping my legs around his lower back.

It didn't last long, but we both came towards the end. I cried, my face covered in tears. I wished I was stronger. I wished I didn't cry. I didn't want him to see.

He wiped my face with his thumbs.

I turned my face away from him and held my eyes shut tightly.

I felt him move off me and the bed. I covered my face with my hands and moved onto my side, curling into a ball. Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he hold me like he always did? Why didn't he _look_ at me?

I wasn't good enough. Obviously. I never had been.

This life held nothing special for me. It never did. I was just wishing for it to.

I cried harder.

0o0o0

By the next morning, I couldn't take it anymore. I had already packed a bag. I needed the only person who always knew what to do to make it better. He was not here. No matter how much I wished he was Edward, he wasn't. He was my best friend. My teddy bear. My Emmett.

I knew Edward was off work today, so I cooked them breakfast and told Ivy I'd be back tomorrow to take her to school.

She was confused and demanded to know where I was going. I told her I was going to see Emmett for awhile, but she had my cell number if she needed me.

She wouldn't release my waist, crying into my stomach and telling me she was sorry if she was bad.

"Shh, honey, you didn't do anything. I love you, so much. I'm gonna see you tomorrow morning. Don't cry, please. You and Dad will have a nice day. Maybe you can go to the park." I held back my own tears at seeing her cry because of me.

Edward entered the kitchen then, frowning at us.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still avoiding my eyes.

I avoided his as well. I felt so used, and dirty for wanting him in that way. In every way. What the hell was wrong with me?

Ivy suddenly turned to him, "It's all your fault!" she blamed.

My mouth dropped open as I watched her run passed him and heard her door slam shut a few seconds later.

Edward and I stood silently.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to be brave. I looked at him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

I didn't respond to that, instead told him how it was going to be.

"I'm going to stay with Em. I'll still look after Ivy until you find someone else if you want, but I can't stay here. You and I... we shouldn't... It's too much." I tried to explain.

He stared. He didn't so much as say my fucking name. Did I mean so little to him?

"I made breakfast. It's being kept warm in the oven. Make sure she eats. I'll be here tomorrow to take her to school, and I'll pick her up and stay here until you get home."

His shoulders dropped. He finally looked at me.

My heart broke, mostly because I could see the pain in his eyes now. He didn't want to let me in. Maybe I could make whatever was wrong better. I'd try. I'd try with everything I had. For him.

But he didn't want me to. I wasn't his one, like he was mine. Love didn't always go both ways. I was getting first hand experience. Just like my mother had. Why did history always repeat itself?

With all the strength I had, I walked passed him, holding my breath so I wouldn't breakdown.

I grabbed my bag that was already by the door and left.

0o0o0

I had been knocking on Emmett's door for a good couple of minutes before I heard his voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called.

"Em?" I couldn't take another minute not being in his arms. I needed him to hold me together.

The door opened.

Not even a second of him looking me over passed before he took my bag off my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

I cried and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on finally.

"Bella," he sighed into the top of my head.

I held him tighter.

"Em..." I tried to breathe, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Can I stay?" I hadn't called and told him what was going on. I didn't want him to worry, but it was past that.

"Oh, baby," he dropped my bag and cupped my cheeks, making me look up at him. He wiped my cheeks and leaned down, kissing my nose.

A stupid sob escaped me. I closed my eyes, ashamed of being so dumb and falling for a man that didn't feel the same.

"Always," he told me.

"I'm sorry," I was sorry he was the one that needed to deal with me, that had the job of taking care of me. He didn't need this.

I fought past his hands and found his chest again.

After a second, he helped me to his couch and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to throw some clothes on before I go kill that pathetic cock sucker."

I just nodded, knowing Emmett would never leave me to go do what he said he'd do to Edward.

I could hear voices from his bedroom and felt even more horrible for interrupting his time with his friend.

I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. I was so tired and achy.

I could hear the two of them walking to the front door. He walked her out. Of course, he was a gentleman. I smiled slightly, glad for the girl and sad for myself.

What if Emmett and I...?

_Ew,_ I couldn't even think it.

I heard Emmett return and felt him lay down behind me on the couch, his strong chest against my back. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. I placed my hand onto his forearm and held it lightly, letting my tears out. I knew it was safe to do so now that he was here.

I felt him kiss my shoulder and press his face into my neck, "I'm sorry babe, I should have taken better care of you," he told me.

I cried harder. He held me tighter.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__You've all been so worried about Em not getting any action, well, I'm posting an __**Outtake**__ of his night with the friend he walked out this morning in a a few hours. _

_Also, there will be Edward POV of the next couple chapters as well, to explain his actions. That won't be until the next couple of chapters are posted though. I'll inform you guys when it's about to be posted. Please, please, don't be too upset about this chapter, yeah? _

_**For now, go enjoy some yummy Em. He's hot in bed, believe me. Oh, and please review.**_


	18. Anger and Pain

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own anything.  
Thank you to Tricia, my lovely beta._

_**Author's Note:** No he did not force himself on Bella in the last chapter. I mean, she never said no or stopped him, so please don't think he's a rapist._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen**  
Anger and Pain

Stroking her soft hair to the side gently I sighed. Ivy had fallen asleep with her head in my lap over half an hour ago. She was curled up between Alice and me on the couch. Friday's dinner went as planned, only Edward was no longer invited. Instead only Ivy and I joined Jasper and Alice. Ivy was sleeping over, she wouldn't take no as an answer from Edward. Not that he said no about her sleeping at her aunt's apartment anyway.

Jasper was in the study, giving us alone time. He and Alice were so sweet, already so much like a married couple and considering moving in together. I knew it would all work out for them. My chest ached. It was wrong to feel jealous, it's not like I didn't want it for them. I just wanted it for me too.

"He asked me for time, maybe it's that I didn't give it to him," I sighed, biting on my lip and keeping my eyes down on Ivy.

Alice sighed as well. "He doesn't know how to let you in, Bella... It's always been hard for him. I mean, even with me, he's been so closed off since Rose... since... well, you know."

I nodded.

"I just... I don't _understand_ him. He says he wants this, he wants us, but he doesn't act like he does," I explained. In truth, I think I did understand. It was just too much right now to say I did.

It was nice talking to a girl about this. Emmett constantly planned on murdering Edward this last week, and that didn't really make me feel any better.

"He's complicated." Alice smiled. She loved him very much. She worried about him. She just wanted him to be happy.

Well, so did I.

"Yeah." Didn't I fucking know it.

"I think..." she paused to think it over, "I think he wants it - you - but doesn't... He's so scared that he'll fuck it all up, that he actually did. Plus, he's got a horrible temper. Doesn't listen to a word anyone says."

"Maybe it's just that I'm not the right one. He lost the right one already."

Alice shook her head, not believing it.

"You're the one, Bella. You didn't know him before he met you. He's alive again - in a different way. He found someone he actually wants this with, and he feels guilty for not wanting it when he was getting it with Rose. He feels like it's his fault for getting what he wanted. She died, and it didn't happen - the family, the relationship."

"Alice... I can't do this anymore," I swallowed.

This last week had been filled with thoughts of Edward and Ivy. It was extremely hard seeing him everyday and being in the apartment that our relationship had evolved in. I didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to me. Ivy begged us to. But we didn't.

It hurt even more that he didn't try.

I told him how much I cared, and all he asked for was time. I had time to give him, but I wouldn't be treated that way. I _couldn't._ It would destroy me.

I was drained.

"I know, I'm sorry," Alice sighed.

I gave a small smile and continued stroking Ivy's hair.

"You want to sleep over? It's late," Alice offered.

I nodded. She helped me with Ivy to the guest bedroom.

I sent Emmett a quick text message and joined Ivy on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

0o0o0

"Bella?"

No. I didn't want to wake up. My empty dreams were so nice.

But still, relaxation faded and Ivy's sweet face appeared when I opened my eyes. I smiled. She was better than an empty dream.

"Morning," I whispered.

She frowned and suddenly pushed herself into my chest. I sighed and held her close.

"Why did Dad have to mess it all up?"

I shook my head, "Don't think that way," I simply told her. "He didn't." She was not to know anything her father may or may not have done wrong.

It wasn't fair. He didn't do anything to hurt her on purpose. He'd never. He just needed what he wanted, not just what she did.

"Yes he did," she grumbled.

It seemed me being there every morning and making her breakfast, then taking her to school, picking her up, helping her with homework, and waiting until Edward was home wasn't enough for her. I didn't know she'd miss me so much.

I didn't know she'd miss me as much as I missed her.

Maybe it was wrong, but she became a part of me, and not being with her as much as before felt like I lost that. It was a different pain being away from Ivy than it was being away from Edward.

"Ivy, that's enough, okay. You have to stop this." I held her close so she would know I cared.

She held me tighter and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you cannot be this way towards him anymore. He's your dad, he loves and needs you. It hurts him when you're mad."

"How do you know?" she asked.

I think maybe she was hoping he told me, which would mean we were talking.

"I just know. It would hurt me if you were mad at me."

No, Edward and I definitely didn't talk.

After laying in bed for awhile longer, Alice joined us, jumping around on the bed. Ivy and I giggled at her playfulness.

She suggested we go out for breakfast. Jasper left early for work and wouldn't be joining us.

We had a fun girls' day out. We refused to talk about anything serious and just enjoyed the company. I was so grateful for friends like the ones I had. I could tell Alice just wanted to cheer Ivy and me up. She was a pro at it.

I left Alice's apartment before three. I knew Edward would be coming to pick Ivy up after he was finished work, and I didn't want to be there.

When I arrived back to Emmett's, all I had were my thoughts. He was working at the gym and I was all alone. It was easy when he was here, joking around to keep my mind off this whole mess.

I decided to clean. That would keep my mind off things. I changed into shorts and an old t-shirt before attacking Emmett's apartment with my sorrow.

It was a good way to get out all the anger and pain I was feeling. Needless to say, the apartment was shining and spotless by the time I was done with it.

Just as I finished wiping down the kitchen, I heard Emmett yell, "Babe I'm home."

I walked to the living room and smiled at the stunned look on his face as he took in his newly cleaned apartment.

"Very nice," he commented.

I smiled.

"See," he told me with a cute smile, "I still say you marry me, be a kept woman, and pop out some kids before we're both thirty."

I mock dry heaved. He was such an idiot. Kept woman? Pop out some kids? Who'd he think I was?

"Come on, babe, with my good looks and your brains, they'll be unstoppable." His face lit up suddenly.

I backed up, smiling and trying to act scared.

"I know!" he began, "we can make like a dozen of them and train them to be our own little army or something."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen, asking, "What did you smoke today?"

Emmett laughed loudly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hungry?" I asked, opening the fridge to see what I could make us.

"Starving!" Of course, when was he _not_ starving?

I heard him moving around the apartment. He scared me when he popped his head in through the door. "But don't make anything. I'm taking you out. You do too much."

I did too much to keep my mind busy. I didn't want to be falling apart all day, the way I did before bed every night.

I didn't want to hurt anymore.

0o0o0

I moaned and rolled over in bed when I felt Emmett get up. Someone was knocking on the door. It was too early for this, and we hadn't come home till late, or early?

Ah, my head hurt.

After dinner last night, we went for drinks and then he dragged me to a nightclub for some dancing. I enjoyed it and had a good time laughing at his dance moves. Again, I was grateful for friends like him.

Maybe he only did it to keep me from crying that night, because the first and only thing I did when we arrived home, was pass out on his bed. We both did. I was too exhausted to feel sad. It was nice to get way from it.

"... hell do you... it... die..."

I listened harder.

"... this fucking second... your ass..."

What the hell?

"... you Emmett... daughter... arrange..."

Edward?

Shit, no. What the fuck!?

I flew out of the bed. Why was Edward at Emmett's apartment? He didn't even know where it was.

Ivy? Did something happen to her? My baby.

Without thinking, I ran to the front door, about to demand to know if Ivy was okay before I saw her there, smiling and standing behind Edward.

"Oh, honey," I sighed and opened my arms.

She smiled brightly and hopped around Edward to hug me.

"Hey, Bella, you look funny," she told me.

I noticed her looking at the side of my head. I brought my hand up to feel my hair had made a sort of nest on the side of my head.

My heart was still bouncing in my chest with the small time it feared for the girl I loved most in the world.

Now that I saw she was perfectly fine, it began to settle. But only for a second. I just now processed Edward was here.

Edward was here.

Why?

Ivy stood beside Edward when he placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her towards him.

I gasped, Emmett suddenly doing the same to me. Only his hand gripping my waist and pressed me uncomfortably to his side.

"Come on, baby, Edward was just leaving. Let's go back to bed."

I closed my eyes, knowing what he was trying to do and the impression he was trying to give Edward.

I pushed against his chest, "Em."

"Babe, we had a long night. You need rest."

Ah! Could he stop being this way?

My eyes darted to Edward. I was shocked to see him watching me. Looking into my eyes.

Emmett squeezed me in tighter.

"I was just hoping for some of Bella's time. If she refuses and decides to go back to bed, I will respect that and apologize for waking you both up."

I melted into Emmett's side, my hand dropping from his chest.

Why was it that, even with the smallest amount of effort on Edward's part I felt better.

"Em, please, would you and Ivy go for ice cream or something?" I asked, still looking at Edward.

His lips formed into the slightest smile, for the shortest second.

I felt Emmett sigh as he looked down at Ivy.

I smiled at Ivy and the enthusiastic nod she was giving Emmett. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Emmett growled angrily, "Only 'cause you're so cute, shortie," he said in a lighter tone of voice.

"Thanks!" she said.

Emmett finally released my waist, shook his head at me and walked back to his bedroom to quickly get ready. I felt badly that he was disappointed in me.

Ivy pulled away from Edward and came to my side.

I smiled at her and looked at Edward.

"Thanks," he told me softly.

I nodded, unable to breathe.

"Alright! Come on!"

Ivy released my hold and hurried ahead of Emmett.

It didn't take him long to throw on sweats, a t-shirt, and beanie.

I could hear him mumbling under his breath as he disappeared down the hallway. Ivy all but squealed with joy.

"Hey."

"Hey," my voice sounded frightened to my ears.

"I know I don't deserve this, but thank you."

I had no idea what this was, so I just nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Edward in.

I closed the door and pulled my hair back in a bun, tying it with the band from around my wrist.

I watched him as he tucked his hands into his pockets and stood there.

"Sit," I offered.

He smiled at me as he sat on the couch.

I felt my heart give another aching thud.

"Bella."

I held my breath again.

* * *

_And no, Emmett is not romantically in love with Bella because he says all those things. He just jokes around to help keep her mind off things and to make her laugh. That is Emmett. But we'll get a little more into that later._

_Also, thank you all so much for the nice reviews. I was very surprised by the amount I got for the last chapter - good surprised, so thanks again!_


	19. No Excuses

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight.  
Thank you to obsessedmom for editing and being wonderful to me._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen**  
No Excuses

I folded my hands over my lap as I sat on the sofa and Edward sat on the couch. I felt terrified that this moment had come so quickly, but at the same time relieved. This was the moment my future would be decided. And after this was over I'd have all my questions answered.

I didn't want to be in Emmett's way all the time anymore. His apartment was small and he couldn't have a life with me here sobbing the nights away.

"I've been completely unfair," Edward began.

I continued to look down at my hands, picking at the black nail polish covering my nails. I suddenly stopped and stilled my hands, raising my head to look at him.

"I can't really make excuses, and I don't plan to, because truth of the matter is, is that I'm just a complete fuck up and I have been for the longest time. You came along and became everything Ivy and I needed and I was just too scared to allow what was happening to happen."

The inside of my lip tasted bitter and I noticed it was because it had started to slightly bleed from my constant biting. I didn't say a word. I just wanted him to explain. And I wanted to understand. I already saw myself as the one who'd understand him, as long as he told me things.

"I'm sorry about that night. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you. I'm sorry I didn't beg you not to leave the next morning. I'm sorry for not saying sorry right then and there."

I shook my head. It's not like I asked him to follow me, and it's not like I told him to stop when he came into my room the night before I left. I knew he'd never make me do anything if I told him not to.

"Bella," he sighed deeply.

I watched him as he ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes with annoyance.

"Please say something? Tell me I don't deserve you?"

I didn't. Instead I remembered what he said about my father when I told him how he refused to have me in his life.

"_He's fucking crazy... He has no idea what he's missing out on."_

"You made me feel really special when you told me my father was crazy for missing out on my life..."

Edward frowned, I assumed remembering the night of our first kiss.

"You told me you liked me." I hated my voice for giving me away. Tears were only seconds from spilling.

"I do."

"I practically told you I loved you... _God_... I'm so stupid."

"You mean when you told me how strongly you feel for Ivy?" His voice was gentle, kind, and understanding.

In the short time that he hadn't been this way with me, I almost forgot how kind and understanding he could really be. I was lucky enough to see that side of him.

"It wasn't fair for me to ask you for time. I've had ten years. I should have allowed myself to feel the way I wanted to feel for you. I should have thought about making you happy more than I was worried about screwing us up - which I ended up doing anyway."

I looked back down into my lap, wiping my stray tears.

"Please love, give me another chance? I'll put you first. I'll never hurt you again. I promise. I told you before, and I'll tell you again; we need you. I don't want to live without you."

I cried, wishing my hair was still down so I could hide behind it.

"I'm not afraid of how fast and hard I fell for you anymore. And I was stupid to say all that shit to you. You are so obviously more like a mother to Ivy than anymore else in the world. I'm grateful the woman I love loves my child so deeply. I'm not good enough, I know. But if you don't come back for me, at least come back for Ivy?"

No matter how much I may have tried to fight it, nothing - I mean _nothing_ - could keep me from going over to him, digging my face into his shoulder and letting him hold me. It didn't matter what he did, I loved him. I loved him anyway.

I gripped his jacket as he easily pulled me into his lap, kissing the side of my head and continuing to hold me.

I continued to cry. He had just told something that healed my heart. I knew only he could. He could heal mine and I wanted to heal his.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry, I'll never do that to you again. I promise. I promise..." he whispered.

We sat that way for awhile. I knew Ivy and Emmett would be back soon, so I calmed my crying slowly until it stopped. Edward just held me, letting me cry and apologizing again and again.

"It's not all your fault you know?" I finally spoke softly.

He shushed me, rubbing the back of my neck, but I continued.

"You told me it would take you time and that this was hard for you, and yet I expected more from you. I understand your life is complicated. I understand you lost the woman you love. I should have..." I ran out of words, unsure of how to put it.

"No," he shook his head, pulling us apart so we could look into each other's eyes. He wiped my face lovingly, kissing my cheeks. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel it.

"I never should have asked you for that time. It was wrong of me to talk about Rosalie to you, to use her as an excuse not to get closer to you."

"You can talk to me about anything," I told him.

My hands loosened their grip on his jacket finally and moved up to his unshaven jaw as I cupped his face. His hands were lightly pressed to each side of my neck too. I gave him a small smile.

He nodded, "Okay."

We shared a soft kiss, his lips lingering on mine as his fingers moved over my neck.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What happened that day?" I asked.

He didn't answer, and that in its self told me that something did happen. If nothing did, he'd ask me what I meant.

Before I told him Ivy was sick, he had arrived home upset about something. His eyes were red and he seemed down. Like maybe he had been crying. I was dying to know what pained him so much.

"It doesn't matter." He gave me a smile that wasn't quite there, moving his hand to my face and tucking a loose strand of hair back.

"Yes it does," I insisted.

He shook his head, "No. I won't use it as an excuse for treating you badly. There are no excuses for my behavior."

But I knew it probably had something to do with his reaction. If he was happy, he probably wouldn't have been so hard on me about Ivy.

It all made sense now. It must have been an event that triggered his bad mood, and then worry for his daughter's health, and my insisting I knew better than he did when she was concerned.

"Edward," I was about to continue.

The door opened and I quickly pulled myself away from Edward, standing before him.

Ivy screamed and made me look her way. She ran to me. I quickly opened my arms for her.

I laughed when she knocked me back slightly and wrapped my arms around her.

"You're gonna come home now, right? I told Dad to fix it. I knew he would. I knew it." She went on, hugging even tighter.

I stroked her hair, not sure what to say yet.

I took the moment when she pressed her face into my stomach to look over at Emmett.

I knew he was disappointed in me. His face was expressionless in the short time he actually looked at me. His gaze fell down to the young girl holding onto me before he walked ahead to his bedroom.

I sighed and looked back at Ivy, stroking her hair.

"Come on, Bella, come home now?"

"Honey," It was a little more complicated than that. I didn't feel right about just moving back. Things needed to fall into place again.

"What?" she asked with an over the top frown.

"I will, okay? I just need some time. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Always?"

I smiled and nodded.

Edward stood and wrapped his arms around us, his forehead down against my shoulder as he placed his hand on top of mine and our hands flowed down Ivy's long hair together.

I swallowed as my best friend flashed through my thoughts. I knew now that if I had Edward and Ivy, I wouldn't have Emmett. He'd insist this wasn't good for me. That he was the one that needed to protect me.

And while I did need him, I needed Edward and Ivy just as much.

0o0o0

Emmett refused to answer me when I asked him why he was being this way. He said that I should know and that he wasn't going to state the obvious. He said I was being stupid.

I asked him if he wanted me to leave. He didn't say anything.

So, a couple of days after Edward and I talked, I moved back to Edward's. I told him I wanted my old room back. I wanted to sleep in it and take things slow. For him, and for me.

Even though things were sort of forced into place, it didn't feel wrong. I felt at home. Finally.

And now, two weeks in, he crawled into my bed every night and snuggled with me as he slept. I knew this 'taking it slow' business wasn't for us. It felt like nothing could keep us apart. We both wanted the contact.

He told me he loved me every chance he got, and it wasn't unromantic or unmeaningful like it may seem. It increased my heart rate every single time. My cheeks were permanently red like tomatoes. I was truly happy with him.

"Hey," I whispered when Edward pulled the covers back and joined me.

"I thought you were asleep," he told me, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around me.

I shook my head. I had been waiting for him to join me. He always did.

"You should just move in here," I joked.

"I'm sorry, am I overstepping the line? You know you can ask me to leave," he quickly began.

I shook my head again, "No, I want you to stay." I smiled and brought my hand up to play with his hair. It had grown and become even wilder.

"Thank you, love. You know I can't sleep without you."

I played with his hair as we both fell into silence for a few moments before I began talking again. He could not avoid this any longer. I wanted to speak about _it_. Even if he didn't.

"I talked to Jasper,"

"What? Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, ignoring his one word questions.

"What the fuck did he tell you?"

I sighed, "He told me what happened the day Ivy got sick and... well, _you_ know what happened." I couldn't bring myself to repeat the truth - I wasn't Ivy's mother. I knew that. It just hurt a lot worse when he practically yelled it at me.

"Why the hell would he tell you?" His voice was calm, but I knew he wasn't. I didn't even care. I still loved him with his bad temper.

"Because I asked him to." _Of course._ "Why didn't you tell me you lost Mr. Johnson?"

I could feel his hand tightening and gripping my t-shirt against my lower back. I stuck with the question.

"Because it wasn't an excuse. I'm a surgeon, people die at my hand every once in awhile. I know that. I'm meant to be able to deal with it without it getting to me."

I shook my head and tightened my hold on his hair, only slightly. Of course it was meant to get to him. He was human. He cared for his patients.

"How often does it happen?"

"I hadn't lost anyone since I moved here," he answered flatly. I knew he was just answering now to make me happy. Not because he wanted to.

His pain didn't make me happy.

"I'm sorry," I said, moving closer.

He pressed his lips against my forehead and flattened his hand against my lower back.

I breathed him in deeply.

"I can't even imagine how horrible that must feel for you." How it reminded him of Rosalie every time. Obviously.

"Please, Bella, don't use this to make the way I acted okay. It justifies nothing."

"No." I agreed. "But you were hurting and instead of explaining what had happened with Ivy that day, I kept insisting she was fine. You were worried for her. It helps me understand a little better..."

"Bella, don't - "

I cut him off by pulling myself up and kissing him.

It took him a second to register before his hand moved up into my hair and he kissed me back just as deeply.

The last couple of weeks we only shared soft kisses, pecks and words of love. It was hard to not do more - I wanted to so badly - but I knew it was better we didn't.

I didn't care anymore. We waited too god damn long if I had any say in it.

He pulled us apart. I groaned of frustration. If he said he didn't want this, I'd throw him down and have my way with him anyway. Besides, his body had already started to react to my actions.

"You don't need to do this," he breathed.

I smiled and climbed onto him, shifting him so he was on his back.

"I want this, Edward," I told him rocking my hips so he'd feel it.

I kissed him again. He kissed back, rolling me onto my back. I giggled but quickly stopped, knowing Ivy was next door.

"Let's go to your bedroom," I suggested. I didn't want to worry about being quiet.

He nodded and pulled me off the bed.

0o0o0

I continued to worry about Emmett. I called and he didn't return my messages. My heart was breaking again, in a different way. I missed him so much. I wished he'd speak to me and tell me all he wanted to. Get it out so he'd feel better.

I was sitting alone in the kitchen, worrying.

Edward and Ivy went to get us food. They told me to set the table. I had done that already. I was going crazy with nothing to do but worry about my friendship with Emmett.

Just as I was about to text Edward and tell him to hurry up, they arrived back.

I quickly stood. "Finally! Where were you guys? I'm starving."

"Well make us something to eat then, babe!"

Hearing his voice, I ran in that direction. _Emmy bear!_

"Emmett!" I jumped into his arms and held him tightly.

He held me back, my feet dangling off the floor.

"I missed you so much. Please don't be mad at me?" I asked into his shoulder.

He shushed me as he put me down.

"Wait, what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Edward gave me his key. He wanted you to be surprised."

This time, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest.

"He and Ivy went out to give us some time to talk. That's what you want, right babe? To talk?"

I nodded. I wanted my best friend back. Even a couple of weeks without him felt like a lifetime.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** E__dward POV _**_Outtake_**_ of Chapters Seventeen through Nineteen will be posted as soon as I am done and it is beta'd._

_Also, I'm sorry if you feel Bella should have been harder on Edward. Not all of us hold grudges and not all of us can resist the people we love once they've admitted they were wrong and want to be forgiven. Bella is just that sort of person in this story - forgiving and loving. That's not going to change._


	20. Life

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight.  
Thank you to my beta obsessedmom for all her work._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty**  
Life

"Let's sit down," Emmett suggested, leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

I used all my strength to push myself away from him and take his hand. I led him to the couch and we sat down next to each other. I folded my legs under myself and faced him. He sat with his arm stretched across the back of the couch. I leaned my head down on his arm, giving him a smile.

I was so glad he was here, looking at me with the same love as always.

I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around his waist. He sighed deeply and placed his chin on top of my head. We had known each other for a long time. We were comfortable this way with each other. Hugging him always made me feel safe and at home.

"I'm sorry you're mad at me. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I love you." I was afraid he felt like I used him, and now no longer needed him.

"I know, babe. I love you too."

I let out a deep breath and tightened my hold on him. His arm came around my shoulders and I instantly felt better.

"Bella," he began.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want this talk to happen so quickly. I just wanted to sit here with him like this.

He sighed and I felt him begin to play with my hair against my back.

"Don't do this for Ivy. She's not you. She's not alone. She has Edward." I knew what he was getting at. He thought that I thought I was saving Ivy from being alone.

It wasn't that.

"And I have you. I've never been alone," I pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Just because you love Ivy, doesn't mean you have to be with him if you don't want to. If he doesn't treat you right..."

I shook my head and pulled my face away from his chest.

"He treats me great, Em,"

"So great that you spent a week crying in my arms?"

I watched him as he removed his arm from my shoulders and became even more serious.

"Em..."

He frowned and shook his head, looking down.

"Sometimes I think the only way I can keep you safe is by being... _with_ you," The words didn't sound right because they weren't. As much as Emmett joked about having an army of kids and being happily married, it's not what he wanted _with me._

"You don't really mean that... we can't be that way, Em. We can't." Joking around about it was one thing, but acting on it was another.

Still, it was better we talked about this.

"I _know_ that, Bella... God, look at you; you're beautiful... everything a guy could ask for, so I have no fucking idea why I can't just..."

I was afraid he'd get brave and kiss me or something.

Thankfully he pulled away and scratched the top of his head.

"When you met Edward and then you guys started dating, I finally felt better, like... like he'd be to you what I couldn't... You know? Be _everything_ for you. You deserve that. You deserve for someone to love you that way."

"Edward does," I told him with a smile.

It seemed like he didn't even hear me as he went on.

"Then he yells at you and I just wanted to -" he stopped suddenly before changing his train of thought, "Then I'm right back where I started, only now you have a broken heart."

"It's not broken," I tried to tell him.

He didn't listen.

"Em, please, you're way too young to worry so much about me. We both are." Emmett was a jokester, but still always more mature than any other guy his age.

Whereas I was born thirty. I smiled, remembering how Mom always used to tell me that.

"I can't help it," Emmett said defeated.

I smiled softly as I looked down, "You know, I've thought about it too. Thought nothing else in the world made more sense than for us to just trying being together... I love you so much, and you would take care of me... But we never... Em... Think about it."

"I _can't_," he stressed. "It's like picturing your sister naked. It's wrong every time I think it. I feel sick."

I laughed. I was glad he felt the same way. I was glad I could have such a strong relationship with a man and have him not thinking about me that way. That was another reason Emmett felt so safe. He never pretended to care to get something else out of me.

Emmett just cared to care.

That's why he was my teddy bear. My best friend.

"I was disappointed that he could win you back so easily. Seriously, how the hell could what he did be okay?"

Even considering the topic shift, I was still glad it was away from Emmett and me in a romantic relationship. We had to make sure to never ever speak of it again.

"Because I love him, and I forgive him when he's hurting and says things he wished he didn't. I don't need to have a reason besides that I love him."

"Babe, I don't want you in something you don't want to be in. Are you sure this isn't about Ivy? I mean, you can still be her nanny and not be with him."

"Em, stop, okay? I want to be with Edward. I'm sorry if that makes me weak in your eyes. But I _want_ to be with him. Not because of Ivy." I meant it. I loved Ivy, but that love did not in anyway fog the way I felt for Edward.

"You have to know, if you ever, _ever_, feel like you made a mistake going back to him, you don't have to feel stupid coming to me. I'll never say that I told you so. I will always be there for you."

I loved him so, so much. He had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. I was so lucky. I knew what we shared was rare to come across. Maybe I was special after all. Emmett, Edward, and Ivy all loved me.

"Oh, yeah?" I tried to joke and lighten the mood, "Even when you're walking ladies out of your apartment in the morning?"

He only gave me a slight smile, tilting his head.

"Just promise me?"

I nodded. "Promise, Dad," I grinned.

"Good, now come here."

I laughed as he pulled me back to his side and I hugged him.

My life was too good to be true. Now I'd just have to wait for something to go wrong. Not everything could always be perfect.

-- --

Nothing ever went wrong though. I mean nothing _really_ bad.

Edward, Ivy, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and all the other people in my life were happy and healthy.

Little things happened that upset our everyday lives and gave us a little unwanted excitement in the year that followed, but nothing serious.

My life was perfect. Even Edward and Emmett formed a friendship. I think it was when Emmett began to respect mine and Edward's relationship. I still found it funny, but men were men. I didn't pretend to understand them. Even if they were the two I loved the most.

"Ready, love?"

I smiled and looked in Edward's direction. The last year had been good for us. He truly did try talking to me about things he was thinking, feeling, and fearing.

The night he told me talking and opening up to me helped to make him feel freer and like a better person made me cry happy tears. All I ever wanted was to help him, and I did.

"Yeah. I just gotta put my shoes on," I said, going to the closet to grab a pair of flats.

He extended his hand to me when I was done. I took it with a goofy smile, holding his hand as we made our way out of the apartment and walked down to Central Park.

In comfortable silence we made it to the Alice in Wonderland statue in no time. Ivy was standing on top of a mushroom, looking down at Emmett and talking. She waved her arms around the way she always did when she was excited about something, and Emmett nodded.

"Dad! Bella!" she yelled when she noticed we were half way around the pond on our way over to them.

She jumped from the mushroom and Emmett caught her, putting her down on her feet smoothly. She ran to us. Emmett followed in long strides.

It was summer break so the two of them spent Emmett's day off work together while Edward was at the hospital and I got a few things done that needed doing.

"Hey, baby," Edward smiled that crooked grin I loved so much as he looked down at his daughter. "Have fun with Em?"

"Oh my god, totally! He took me to the gym where he works. It's like... huge! And there were these body builders there for some reason - don't remember why - but they looked funny. I didn't laugh though, don't worry. Then we went to the bar and ate!"

I laughed lightly, going to give Emmett a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Hey."

"Hey, babe." He smiled back, his signature dimples in place.

"Oh, and Dad, we played Wii and I beat Em so bad!"

"I bet you did, he kinda sucks," Edward joked.

"Hey!" Emmett defended, "I take that as a challenge, old man. Next time, you and me, golf."

"Well, considering you think I'm an old man and some would call golf an older people sport, I guess I have the upper hand," Edward replied.

I laughed. It was amazing to see the way Edward had slowly begun to take life with more ease, allowing himself to relax, joke, and enjoy things.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said as Ivy came to stand beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," she smiled back, wrapping her arm around my waist.

Ivy and I rolled our eyes at the guys before turning and walking to our destination. Edward and Emmett followed, still talking about Wii golf.

I texted Alice as we walked. She told us she and Jasper were already there.

Alice had made reservations at the Boathouse for the six of us to just hang out and enjoy some dinner. I usually cooked when the six of us would get together, but going out every once in awhile was a nice - and relaxing - change.

The host showed us to our table, where Alice and Jasper were already seated.

After exchanging hellos, I sat back, Ivy between Edward and I and Emmett on my other side.

They were all my soul mates, traveling with me in every lifetime. I just knew there wouldn't be_ life_ without them. I couldn't imagine it. And I didn't want to.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Just an Epilogue and another Emmett Outtake to go. I'll be sure to post them by the end of the weekend._


	21. Yellow Roses from Lillie

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything Twilight._

_**Thank you, thank you to obsessedmom**__, not only for editing everything I've ever asked her to, but also for suggesting this be the next story I work on. I enjoyed writing it more than I thought I would have. She is amazing. Don't believe me? Go look at some of my older work that never got the chance to see her magical editing. Seriously._

_Also, if you're interested, check out the gallery for The Third Woman in my profile. There you can see pictures of every character (including fifteen-year-old Ivy) as well as everything that inspired me._

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**  
Yellow Roses from Lillie

I smiled to myself as I swung the door open and heard it was filled with none other than Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl. My mother sure did have interesting music for putting my baby sister to sleep - when I wasn't home to play piano for them of course. I didn't mind it. I really liked that they enjoyed my playing so much.

I dropped my bag onto the couch and made my way into Lillian's room. Mom was just putting her into the crib.

"You're scaring my baby sister with this insane music of yours," I said.

Mom turned to me and smiled widely, "Hey, sweetheart, how was it?"

I came to hug her hello before looking down at Lillian asleep. My panda bear sat right where I had placed him as soon as she was brought home from the hospital; up on the shelf across from the crib.

Mom wrapped her arms around me from behind as we both watched her sleep.

"It was alright. Boring," I shrugged.

Since it was the end of the school year, there was nothing much left to do, we just watched movies and planned summer vacation. I was going to visit both my grandparents for the first two weeks. My flight was tomorrow morning.

Mom kissed the side of my head before releasing me. "Want to help me with dinner?"

I nodded and followed her out of the bedroom.

I peeled the potatoes and asked Mom what was next.

She surprised me by cupping my face and kissing my forehead. "You're such a good girl," she sighed happily.

I smiled, "Love you too, Mom,"

She rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes, "I love that you call me that."

Of course, Bella was only ten years older than me, and much too young to be my mother. I was fifteen now, which made her twenty-five. But she still was, in my heart.

"_Dad?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen._

_He looked up at me from the pad he was writing on._

"_Sorry," I knew he was still working on his vows._

"_It's fine, baby, what's up?" he asked, motioning for me to sit down. "Why aren't you at your Aunt Alice's yet?"_

_I shrugged, "I told Bella I wanted to spend some time with you. Uncle Jasper said he'd walk me over when I'm ready." Bella was having Aunt Alice and me as her bride's maids and we were spending the night there and getting ready in the morning there also._

_Dad smiled his crooked smile and gave me his attention, "Cool, what did you want to do? I still have an hour before your uncles Jasper and Emmett drag me to the bar."_

_I shook my head, disapproving as much as Dad did of this little bar adventure of theirs the night before the wedding._

"_Well," I began with a sigh. I really hoped I wouldn't upset him, "I kinda just wanted to see how you felt about something..." I said, biting on my lip. I picked it up from Bella._

"_Anything," he nodded._

_I sighed again. It was hard._

"_Baby?" he questioned._

"_I want to know if you'd be okay if I started calling Bella Mom?" I quickly spat out. She had been like a mother to me for four years now, all that would really change was the name I called her._

_Dad sat there, a little stunned._

"_It doesn't change who my mother is," I explained. I knew my mother loved me, I knew she didn't mean to leave us, but I also knew I was a daughter in Bella's heart also, and she a mother in mine._

"_I know," Dad spoke quietly._

"_I'm not replacing Mom..."_

"_I know."_

_I frowned._

"_I think Bella will love that," he finally smiled._

"_Would you?"_

"_I would," he assured. I knew when he was lying, and he wasn't, he was just a little surprised I guess._

_I smiled, "I love you, you'll be great tomorrow." I was so proud of him. _

_And happy that I had finally accomplished getting Bella as my mother. I was good when I put my mind to it._

"I love that you're my mom," I smiled.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled, "You're the best daughter and big sister ever, you know that, right honey?"

I nodded and we both laughed, hugging tightly once more before continuing dinner.

_I couldn't remember a time I had seen Dad and Bella happier. The way they looked at each other was something I hoped to have one day. It was more than beautiful. There were no words - and that's what made it so special._

"_And now, the groom's daughter would like to say a few words," I was introduced._

_Bella and Dad looked to me, as did my uncles, aunt, both sets of grandparents and the rest of the guests. _

_The wedding was small and romantic, taking place at the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. It was perfect. I wanted to get married here too, just like Mom and Dad._

_I smiled, ready to call her my mother for real._

"_Congratulations guys, I can't think of two people that deserve to be as happy as you both are today."_

_Bella was already wiping her tears away. I smiled a little brighter at that._

"_A little over four years ago, I moved here with Dad, and then I met Bella at school. I knew, from the first moment Dad met her, that he'd love her as much as I already did. From there, I began my evil plot to get them together," everyone laughed. "I mean, I had to have Dad make the nicest woman I had ever met my mom." Dad held Bella closer as she cried some more. "Today, it seems my plan is finally complete."_

_I looked to Mom and Dad, knowing when I was with them I had everything I could ever want. They loved me more than anything else in the world._

"_I just wanted to say, I'm really lucky to have you as my father, you always did everything right by me. But I also think you knew Bella was just as right for you as she was for me. She made us a family." I looked to Bella again, "You are the best mom I could have ever asked for, and I know that the mother I never had the chance to meet probably feels the same." _

_I looked to Mom's parents who also had tears in their eyes. Mom got her looks from Grandma Lauren, and even though she was much older than Mom had ever had the chance of being, I still saw so much that was the same._

_Even though I never knew my mother, I still _knew_ her. I knew every story. I had every picture of her sketched into my mind. I knew she was kind, and loving, and selfless, and wanted Bella to be in my life the way she couldn't._

_I couldn't go on, my voice catching in my throat._

_Bella quickly stood and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you so much," she cried._

"_Love you too, Mom."_

_She laughed happily through her sob before kissing my cheeks over and over._

_I laughed, happy too, as everyone clapped._

_Dad wrapped his arms around us both and kissed the top of my head._

"Where're my girls?"

I ran out of the kitchen when I heard Dad was home. I gave him a big hug and he laughed, "Well hello to you too, baby,"

"Dinner's ready."

I pushed him into the kitchen before his own legs carried him to his wife and they shared an over the top kiss. As cute as they were, they could be pretty gross too.

"Where's Lillie?"

"She's asleep," Mom told him, going back to setting the table.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Dad told her, wrapping his arm around her from behind and kissing her shoulder before he went to Lillian's room.

I smiled at the crazy-in-love smile across my mother's face. No one was better for my dad than she was. She made him so happy.

0o0o0

"Your bags all packed?" Dad asked as he came to stand at my doorway.

I looked up at him before handing him my one bag. I was only staying a few weeks.

"Oh, right, I forget you're not your Aunt Alice sometimes."

I laughed and agreed that she did take too many things along with her when she traveled.

I threw my handbag over my shoulder and walked over to Mom and Lillian. I took my newborn sister into my arms and bounced her around the way she liked while she laughed and tangled my hair in her little hands.

"Take care of Mom and Dad for me, Lillie," I told her with a smirk.

I looked over at them. Dad's arm was around Mom's shoulders while they watched me. I handed her back to Mom and watched Dad lean down to kiss her, "See you soon kid, keep your mom company."

He then kissed Mom before I hugged and kiss her goodbye.

"Have fun, sweetheart, call us as soon as you get there. Your cell's charged, right?"

"Yep," I nodded, exiting with Dad.

Dad and I were at JFK and at the security check-point within the next hour. He told me to be careful and pulled me into a warm hug.

I smiled into his chest and held on tightly around his waist. He was the best.

"Be sure to say hey to your mom for me, 'kay baby?"

I nodded into his chest and took a deep breath. I always did it when I knew we'd be apart for over a day to remember his smell. I visited my grandparents more than he and Mom did, they always had work and now Lillian was too small.

He kissed the top of my head once more before I walked away, turning and giving him a wave as he watched me.

"_Flight one-fifteen to Washington DC now boarding, please proceed to gate twelve."_

0o0o0

I took a walk to the florist, enjoying the sunshine and warm weather, then continued my walk to visit Mom. The cemetery wasn't far from Grandma and Grandpa's house.

I smiled as I made my way to Mom. She already had fresh flowers, both my grandmothers' doing.

"Hey, Ma, how you doing?"

I smiled to myself and sighed, looking up at the blue sky and imagining she was answering back.

I looked back down.

_R__osalie Lillian Hale._

"Guess what, Mom?"

I put the roses down. Red from Dad, pink from Mom, white from me as usual. With added yellow from Lillian.

"The yellow ones are from Lillie, my new baby sister. Oh my god, Mom, she's like so cute, you have no idea. She looks just like Bella..."

I stopped for awhile, finding myself a seat on the grass.

"They named her after you... Well, your middle name."

I fell into silence then, just sitting there on the warm ground under the sunshine.

"Dad said hi, he loves you... Well, you know that."

I smiled, randomly talking now - about my friends, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Angela's wedding later this summer, Aunt Alice's pregnancy and how she and Uncle Jasper couldn't decide on a name.

"If it's a girl Uncle Jasper wants to name her Clementine, but Aunt Alice..."

I drifted off as I looked past Mom's headstone and saw another visitor and the soft smile his dark features gave me.

I smiled in return at the boy walking across the cemetery with flowers in his hand.

His smile brightened a little at me before he reached his destination and kneeled down.

I found myself watching as he laid his hand on top of the headstone and talked much like I did to my mom.

He had short dark hair and eyes, even from this far away I could tell they were that dark. His skin too, dark not only from the sun. My guess was he was Native American maybe.

I shook my head and looked back to Mom's name, "Well, I better get back. I told Grandma I'd only be an hour."

I stood and brushed myself off.

"See you again before I go home. Love you." I kissed my fingertips lightly then pressed them to Mom's name.

I smiled as I looked back to the boy. He was still talking.

I began my walk back.

"Hey... Hey, wait up!" I heard him calling as soon I reached the gates.

I pushed my hands into my back pockets and turned to see the dark boy calling after me. I now noticed he seemed to be around my age, maybe a few years older.

I smiled as he approached.

"Hi," he smiled a big beautiful white smile.

I smiled too, biting my lip. "Hi."

"I'm Jake." He extended his hand.

"Ivy," I replied, extending my hand to shake his.

"Can I walk you to wherever you're going?"

I nodded, "Sure."

**-- ++ --  
The End**

**

* * *

**

_Be sure to check out one more last _**_Outtake_**_. Emmett falls in love with Angela. Remember her? She works in the office at Ivy's school._

_Thank you all for the support and love._


End file.
